Después de Racoon
by 2-J
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy logro sobrevivir a Racoon city, pero ahora debera afrontar algo peor que los zombies: su vida sentimental. Debera afrentar nuevas situaciones, nuevos problemas, nuevos trabajos e incluso nuevos y viejos amores.
1. 1 El día después

_Es muy curioso que aún me haya acordado de esta cuenta. Paso mucho tiempo desde que pense en escribir un fic, personalmente me alegra poder volver a este lugar, donde puede ser un poquito más probable que alguien me encuentre. Me dio algo de verguenza ajena leer ese perfil actualizado hace como 4 años, no se si lo actualizare o algo._

_Cambie bastante y espero que eso se note en este fic._

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield y la pequeña Sherry Birkin caminaban por una carretera. El sol otoñal golpeaba sobre sus ya cansados cuerpos, los cuales además empezaban a sentir algo de frío.

Sherry yacía dormida sobre la espalda de Claire sujetándose de su cuello mientras Claire sujetaba sus piernas.

-si quieres puedo llevarla-dijo Leon intentando que su voz sonara un poco más grave de lo que era en verdad.

-Leon, te dispararon hace unas horas-dijo Claire sonriendo-no intentes hacerte el policía heroico en vano.

-perdón-dijo intentando sonreírle también, pero el dolor de su herida seguía presente.

-no puedo creer que ningún auto se haya detenido para ayudarnos-se quejo Claire.

-debe ser que nos ven la cara de traumados-bromeo Leon, Claire solo rodo los ojos para después observar hacia un cartel que decía: "Blueberry: 30KM".

-¿puedes aguantar 30 kilómetros más?-Leon respondió tocándose su herida y negando con la cabeza. La herida se había vuelto a abrir por un golpe recibido de parte de la mutación de Birkin.

-¿estas bromeando no?- Claire, sintiendo que cuidaba a dos niños observó la carretera, donde pudo ver un admiral color rojo.

Leon llamó la atención del auto, levantando el pulgar para que se detuviera. El auto rojo freno al lado de ellos y bajó la ventanilla. Un hombre de rubios cabellos y con una camisa hawaiana observó a los tres.

-¿qué pasó muchachos? ¿los echaron de una fiesta?-Claire observó a Leon, no estaba segura de subirse en el auto de ese hombre. Leon la miró también, y levanto la mano indicando de que se encargaría él.

-fiesta de disfraces-explicó Leon-en un salon de Racoon city, unos amigos nos llevaron en auto y se fueron sin avisarnos. Yo iba de policía herido, ella de motoquera sexy y mi hermanita de marinera-Claire observó a Leon sorprendida por ese comentario, hasta el momento, había sido muy , sin embargo, la mentira le pareció creíble-nos dirigimos a Blueberry, Jane se siente algo mareada de tanto caminar. ¿o no Jane?-preguntó rodeando a Claire con su brazo y sonriendo.

-suban, los llevaré a Racoon-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-no no no-dijo Claire con un tono preocupado-mi...hermano nos pasara a buscar en Blueberry dentro de dos horas, por eso queremos ir ahí-Claire le sonrió al rubio mientras sentía como Sherry se movía alrededor.

-Me llamo Charles-le dijo a Leon- y esta bien, los llevo a Blueberry-el hombre se estiró hacia atrás y quitó el seguro de la puerta trasera izquierda, Claire sentó a Sherry y despues se sento a su lado, Leon se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y observó una lata de cerveza tirada en el piso del auto. El conductor, con un solo brazo, realizó una vuelta en U dirigiéndose al mencionado pueblo. Claire fingía su mareo mientras observaba a Sherry, el muchacho que manejaba el auto la observó por el retrovisor durante unos segundos y después se enfocó en el camino frente a él. Tras un rato preguntó:

-¿hace cuánto están caminando?-preguntó el hombre.

-salimos de la fiesta a las seis de la mañana, cuando nos enteramos que nuestros amigos se fueron sin nosotros.

-¿por que llevaron a tu hermanita?-preguntó extrañado.

-me encargaron cuidarla a último momento, por eso la meti de colada-dijo riendo, el rubio tambien se rio.

-y la pelirroja, ¿es tu novia?-la pregunta sorprendió a Leon, el cual miro hacia atrás, viendo a Claire dormida contra la ventana. Leon, por más que algunas lo consideraran un galán, no había tenido muchas relaciones serias. Solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y decir:

-no no, es mi prima-tras un rato dijo-a mi me gustaba más otra chica, algo mayor.

-vaya, suena interesante. ¿como era?

-Asiatica, algo fría, pero seguro por dentro es más suave que un panecillo-Leon se relamió los labios recordando el beso que le dio Ada antes de que ella muriera en sus brazos por culpa del fastidioso tyrant...pero ¿había muerto? Leon juraría que fue ella quien le facilitó el lanzacohetes para deshacerse del enemigo. El hombre se mostraba interesado en Leon, seguramente era algo mayor y el policía le recordaba a su juventud-imaginala, ojos verdes, vestido rojo, labios más rojos que su vestido, piel blanca-Leon por un momento pensó que estaba repitiendo solo para no olvidarse de ella.

-¿qué tal el cuerpo?-preguntó el conductor. La respuesta hizo que Leon se rascara la barbilla, indagando un poco más en su memoria.

-pues...sus piernas eran muy largas, sus senos no estaban mal y era alta-sonrió mirando al conductor, el cual solo sonrió también.

-no está mal, aunque prefiero a las americanas, carne nacional hermano-Leon rio un poco.

-¿donde los dejo?

-en el hospital, veremos si Jane no está intoxicada con algo-el auto rojo freno en el estacionamiento del hospital. Leon salió del auto y abrió la puerta izquierda. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Claire para despertarla. Leon no pudo evitar observar el tranquilo semblante de la pelirroja, ella había pasado por cosas muy estresantes y peligrosas, razón por la que no quería despertarla. Pero sin embargo, no iba a dejarla dormir por tanto tiempo, ella tenía que asegurarse de que él no se desmayara. Por un segundo le pasó la mano por la mejilla para después agitarla un poco.

La pelirroja despertó y observó los ojos color azul de Leon por unos segundos. Una sonrisa mutua se les dibujo.

-ya llegamos, despierta a Sherry y nos aseguraremos de que no entraras en un coma etílico-bromeó sonriendo. Claire colocó su mano en la pierna de Sherry, la cual se despertó y se froto los ojos.

-buenos días Sherry, llegamos a Blueberry.

-¿Blueberry?-preguntó observando el auto, aún dormida. Claire se apresuró y se bajó del auto, no sin antes agradecer al conductor. Leon se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor, el cual encendía un cigarrillo.

-Gracias Charles-dijo el ex policía.

-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó el muchacho. Leon, manteniendo la mentira de los nombres respondió:

-Marvin.

-un gusto Marvin, espero que disfrutes más fiestas-observó el volante por unos minutos- y un consejo, no luches por solo una chica, no vale la pena.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Leon extrañado.

-por como hablas de esa chica, hablabas como si fuera la única-hizo una pausa para darle una calada en su cigarillo- y no lo será-le dijo apuntándole con el cigarrillo.

-soy joven aún, estoy seguro de que quizás vendrán más-respondió dudando-Gracias Charles, de nuevo… y por cierto, no vayas a Racoon.

-¿por qué?-preguntó extrañado. Leon suspiró por un segundo. Le había mentido con los nombres y con la fiesta para evitar parecer un loco. Además, si el gobierno o alguna entidad buscaba deshacerse de los testigos ¿por qué le diría a un desconocido de los monstruos caníbales de Racoon?

-te falta la matrícula trasera-dijo mirando a Claire, la cual se agacho y, usando su cuchillo, retiro la matrícula. Leon agradeció que no hubiera gente alrededor-te detendrían y tendrías que pagar una multa alta.

-¿la matrícula? mierda, sabia que se iba a caer…

-mejor vuélvete a tu casa, la policía de Racoon es muy jodida.

Charles suspiró y estrecho la mano de Leon.

-cuídate Marvin-dijo mientras arrancaba y se iba del lugar. Claire, que había tirado la matrícula a la basura observó a Leon sonriente y con los brazos cruzados. Sus cabellos pelirrojos caian por sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules se encontraban clavados en el castaño.

-¿Jane? ¿en serio?

-si alguien lo detenía en Racoon no nos convenía darle nuestros nombres-exclamó extendiendo sus brazos.

-y vaya idea tuviste para enviarlo a su casa.

-eres cómplice, no te quejes. Además, le salvamos la vida a ese tipo-Leon entró al hospital después de despeinar a Sherry con su mano.

Leon observó el hospital pueblerino, totalmente vacío. Sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo, Claire lo tomó por el hombro bastante preocupada.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó mirándolo.

-masomenos-respondió sentándose, Claire se acercó a la recepción, Leon la vio irse mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Unas horas despues, Leon despertó en el hospital, con su uniforme doblado en una silla y con vendas cubriendo su herida de bala. En la otra cama se encontraba un hombre de pelo largo mirando hacia el techo. Una chica asiática con una campera verde estaba dormida en la silla con su cabeza apoyada en la cama.

-la chica que te acompaña es bastante agradable-dijo el hombre mirando a Leon, el cual lo miro tambien-nos contó de su aventura en Racoon.

-ustedes…

-nosotros dos y otros seis-se le escapó una risa-un monstruo gigante me lanzó contra una patrulla, por eso termine aquí.

-¿le contaron a alguien?-preguntó preocupado.

-no, estamos planeando ver si usamos los testimonios para un juicio o algo. Por ahora nos estamos hospedando en el hotel del centro del pueblo. Por cierto, hay un miembro del RPD en nuestro grupo. Creo que te convendría visitarlo-Leon se levantó, el dolor ya había desaparecido por completo, no sabía cuánto llevaba dormido.

Leon observó sus ropas, su camisa estaba totalmente sudada y sucia por el disparo causado por Annete Birkin. La chica asiática despertó abruptamente.

-¿como estas David?-preguntó preocupada.

-bien dentro de todo, ya puedo levantarme.

-¿te levantaste?-preguntó Yoko regañandolo.

-Yoko, estabas dormida desde que el chico entró. Las cosas se pusieron algo aburridas por lo que salí a caminar por el hospital-la asiática hizo un pequeño puchero, David solo sonrió y le colocó la mano en la mejilla-estoy bien Yoko, en serio, además, me dan el alta mañana.

Leon observó a la asiática, recordando por momentos a Ada, sonrió de ver a ambos sujetos. Leon se colocó su pantalón y su desecha camisa.

-no te pongas eso-dijo David-toma mi chaqueta si vas a salir, despues me la devuelves-Yoko observó extrañada a David, Leon asintió y se probó la chaqueta del hombre, quedandole perfecta.

-Gracias-dijo Leon-si Claire viene aquí diganle que fuí al hotel-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Yoko seguía mirando a David.

-¿qué?-preguntó el hombre.

-antes de Racoon no hubieras prestado tu chaqueta-se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-bueno...supongo que quise ayudarlo, como tu y Kevin me ayudaron a mí-Yoko solo sonrió mientras observaba al ex plomero.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el susodicho hotel, era un edificio de tres pisos con balcones, algo demacrado y con el papel tapiz roto en algunas partes. Leon observó la recepción del hotel. No lo habia pensado, pero su departamento seguía estando allí, pensó en buscar algo de ropa y quedarse por un tiempo ahí junto a Sherry y probablemente Claire.

El trabajador, un hombre muy gordo y calvo lo observó.

-¿qué se le ofrece joven?-preguntó mirándolo, Leon volteó y apoyó sus manos en la recepción.

-Busco a un policía llamado Kevin.

-Kevin...Kevin…-dijo mirando los registros de ingreso- o sí, el que vino junto a otros ocho, esta en el último cuarto del último piso.

-Gracias señor-dijo Leon dándose vuelta observando el pequeño televisor que yacía en una esquina, en dicha TV se podía ver un noticiero en el cual se podía leer: "ciudad entre las montañas desaparece en un accidente nuclear" Leon pidió el control del televisor subiendo el volumen.

-que tragédia ¿no?-dijo el hombre gordo- es una pena, había gente muy buena ahí-Leon observó la imagen del noticiero por unos segundos, bastante shockeado, esa no era la resolución que esperaba. ¿nadie hablaría de los caníbales? ¿ni una mención de la culpabilidad de umbrella?

El corazón de Leon empezó lentamente a llenarse de rabia, rabia hacia umbrella, hacia personas como Birkin. Odio por no poder tener esa vida tranquila como policía de una ciudad entre las montañas, la vida que anhelaba.

Subió lentamente hacia el último piso del hotel, se dirigió al último cuarto, donde un hombre de piel oscura fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿eres Kevin?-preguntó Leon acercándose. El hombre lo observó de arriba a abajo y tocó la puerta del cuarto.

-Kevin, te busca alguien-el hombre salió por la puerta y observó a Leon.

-Leon-dijo Kevin, Leon sonrió, no por conocerlo (por que no lo conocía), sino por el cálido sentimiento de que alguien que podría haber sido parte de su vida soñada siguiera vivo. El hombre se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro-tu amiga Claire nos contó lo que vivieron...sin dudas serias un gran policía-si, lo hubiera sido, pero Leon no sabía si ahora podría conseguir algún trabajo despues de su "misteriosa" estadia en Racoon.

-Gra...gracias-susurró sin saber qué decir.

-¿qué se te ofrece?-preguntó Kevin.

-yo...yo-¿qué se le ofrecia? se le ofrecían muchas cosas, un café caliente, dormir abrazando a Ada, disparar la metralleta en un campo de tiro, un cambio de ropa, un baño y muchas cosas más. Kevin vió la cara del chico y después observó el sol que se ponía entre las montañas.

-¿sabes? los chicos y yo iremos a cenar, tu, Claire y la niña están invitados-Leon, como el típico niño muy educado que había sido dijo:

-No...no tengo dinero aquí y no me gustaría deberles algo-Kevin tan solo le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-tranquilo, en nuestro escape logramos tomar un maletín de un ejecutivo de umbrella, tenemos bastante. Iremos a un restaurante y hablaremos de que hacer.

-supongo que ya vieron lo del noticiero-dijo Leon un poco consternado, Kevin y Mark solo asintieron.

-hablaremos de eso a la noche-exclamó Kevin-por ahora, creo que querrás ver a tu amiga-Leon volteó, viendo como Claire subía acompañada de Sherry y de una mujer Rubia con pelo algo largo. Claire y la rubia llevaban bolsas en ambos brazos mientras Sherry corria por el balconcito.

-¡Leon!-gritó feliz al ver al policía para después correr y abrazarlo, Leon correspondió agachándose y atrapando a la pequeña.

-pensé que no ibas a despertar más-Leon solo sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿qué compraron Cindy?-preguntó Kevin tomando las bolsas de la rubia.

-compramos algo de ropa para ustedes, había una feria bastante linda al otro extremo del pueblo-Claire colocó las bolsas frente a una puerta y se acercó observando a Leon mientras sonreía, este se levantó y abrazó a Claire, la cual se aferró a su espalda.

-nos vemos Claire-dijo Cindy entrando a la habitación del hotel junto a Kevin, Mark solo hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en la otra habitación.

-que bueno verte-dijo Claire-pensé...pensé que no despertarias-dijo la pelirroja mirando la chaqueta abierta de Leon-estuviste dormido todo un dia, ya hasta estaba por atardecer. Leon se conmovió un poco por la actitud maternal de su amiga, solo se limitó a tranquilizarla apretando un poco más su abrazo. Sherry, sentada en el barandal de la terraza, los observaba sonriendo.

-¿seguros que no quieren adoptarme?-Leon y Claire se observaron por unos segundos mientras sonreían juntos al unísono dijeron:

-no.

-y tampoco tendrás un cachorro-agrego Leon.

Una hora despues, Leon se encontraba en la ducha pensando sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Pensó en sus padres y en que debería llamarlos para informarles de su supervivencia. Había olvidado su teléfono celular en su departamento, el cual seguro iba a visitar, por lo que debería avisarles por el teléfono de la habitación

Se colocó el shampoo en el pelo mientras observaba los azulejos blancos del hotel. La médica le había dicho que podía retirarse el vendaje, ya que la herida había cerrado de buena forma mientras él yacía dormido.

Salió de la ducha y observó la ropa que Claire le colocó arriba del inodoro. Se miró en el espejo.

Observó su herida de bala ya cicatrizada, sabía que esa cicatriz lo iba a perseguir durante un buen tiempo.

Así como lo seguiría su fracaso, su fracaso de no poder salvar a Ada, de no haber llegado mas temprano para evacuar a algunos civiles o para poder salvar a Marvin.

Con el arrepentimiento en su cara, Leon tomo la ropa que le había comprado Claire en esa feria y se la probó.

Su nuevo vestuario consistia en una remera negra manga larga, un jean azul y una hermosa cazadora color marrón claro.

-vaya, esto me queda bien-dijo sonriendo observando su cazadora, se parecía a una de las cazadoras que usaba su tío Jhon, el cual le había enseñado a usar su primera arma.

Leon salio, vestido y ordenado hacia el cuarto del hotel, el cual consistia de una tele, una mesa, una cama matrimonial, dos sillas, un pequeño refrigerador y una litera, un pequeño foco colgante iluminaba el cuarto, sus paredes color beige y sus suelo de baldosa blanca.

Sherry se fue corriendo hacia el baño apenas vio saliendo a Leon.

Claire se encontraba desparramada en la cama boca abajo y descalza mientras restregaba su cara contra la almohada, buscando acomodarse.

Leon la observó sonriendo, llevaba una calza color negro y una camisa color azul algo arrugada, su nuevo outfit remarcaba sus pronunciadas curvas, aunque Leon extrañaba un poco el short rosa. Leon se acerco a la litera y se acomodo, mirando hacia el colchón de arriba. La litera era un poco pequeña, por lo que se vio forzado a doblar sus rodillas.

-Leon, ven un segundo-dijo Claire sin levantar la cara de su almohada, su cabello suelto le tapaba la mitad de su cara. Leon se levantó y se acerco a la cama de Claire, para después desplomarse al lado de la pelirroja, la cama matrimonial era mucho mas comoda que la litera.

-¿qué pasa Claire?-preguntó mientras se colocaba sobre su lado derecho para verla, Claire se colocó sobre su lado izquierdo para poder verlo.

Leon debía admitir que se veía bastante hermosa. La tenue iluminación del hotel y el aspecto natural de Claire ayudaban mucho, además del hermoso cabello suelto.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó sonriéndole, Leon tan solo suspiró.

-bien, me regalaron esta maravillosa cazadora y tuve un hermoso baño con agua caliente-respondió con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-ahora en serio-dijo levantando un poco su cabeza- ¿qué planeas hacer?

-supongo que iremos a esa cena con los chicos que conociste en el hospital, les debemos la ropa y el hospedaje.

-eso es cierto, sobre todo Kevin y George fueron los de la idea, son gente bastante agradable.

-tuvimos suerte-asintió Leon mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-sí...así como tuve suerte de poder encontrarte en Racoon-Claire tomó la mano de Leon, sorprendiendo al castaño- me salvaste la vida Leon.

-es mi deber-dijo Leon tartamudeando la "e", se sorprendió ya que con Ada no había dudado de decir esas palabras-buscaba a mi hermano...pero quizás encontré más-concluyó mirando a Leon mientras se acercaba a él.

Leon la observó por unos segundos, sin saber cómo responder, ni tampoco que hacer. Recordó las palabras de Charles mientras observaba a la pelirroja. Por un momento pasó por su mente la imagen de él, Sherry y Claire en una casa en medio de la gran ciudad, era de hacerse rápido esas ideas, con Ada se imaginó viajando hacia varios lugares y besándola en varios lugares inesperados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Claire, en un beso lleno de duda por ambas partes. Si Sherry los hubiera visto así hubiera explotado de la risa y ya los estaria llamando papá y mamá.

Tras separarse se miraron por unos segundos.

-¿qué opinas?-preguntó Claire sonriéndole.

Leon se toco los labios por un segundo mientras miraba a la chica más joven que él.

-yo...yo-Leon suspiró un poco incomodo- eres increible ¿si? pero yo no creo que...funcione-Leon pensaba en Ada ¿con ella hubiera funcionado?

El semblante de Claire cambió por uno más triste por un segundo, pero de todas formas no soltó la mano de Leon, el cual tampoco la retiro.

-entiendo-susurró un poco afligida. No estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, el cual se sentía casi como si un Licker la hubiera zarandeado contra una ventana. Se sintió como una tonta por unos segundos- no importa, podemos ser amigos ¿no?-preguntó Claire. Leon la abrazo fuertemente mientras sonreía.

-Siempre Claire, Sherry no nos lo perdonaria-ambos rieron por unos segundos por la broma del hombre- además, te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano y debemos decidir que haremos con Sherry.

Claire sonrió de nuevo. Aunque el pequeño dolor del rechazo seguía, sabía que Leon no las abandonaria a ella ni a Sherry.

Y eso, eso era más importante que una pareja.


	2. 2 una linda noche

_Aquí viene el capítulo dos pero como siempre voy a dar un inciso antes._

_¿para qué? bueno, varios fics que leía tenían estos incisos y se me hace algo simpático._

_Quiero agradecer a Puchu (tienes el mismo apodo que un amigo) y a __Cristofer25 por dejar la review en fanfiction (la cuenta se llama 2-J) y a Blackriper2002 por el comentario en wattpad (Joacox8324)._

_Quería aprovechar además para contarles una costumbre mía en los fanfics y que quiero ver si puedo hacer que alguno de ustedes lo pruebe. Basicamente consiste en poner voces de actores de doblaje a los personajes de los fics, es una costumbre que fui agarrando con el tiempo. Leon tiene (en mi mente) la voz de Jorge Roig JR (que interpretó a Madara por ejemplo) Claire la voz de Lily Barba (Frankie de mansión foster), Kevin la de Arturo Mercado JR (Harry Osborn), Alfonso Obregón como Jim (Shorty de scary movie) y Sherry la voz de Lisa Simpson (Paty Acevedo)._

_Solo eso, espero que les agrade este segundo capítulo. Sobre si será Cleon o no, no puedo decirlo, por que aun no lo se. Mi objetivo aquí es conocer bien a estos personajes y dejar que me sorprendan._

_Se despide el autor y los dejo con el capítulo dos:_

Leon había terminado su comida en alrededor de 15 minutos, estaba totalmente hambriento. Fueron a cenar a un humilde restaurante en una esquina del pueblo, era básicamente un lugar construido totalmente de madera con comidas clásicas y bebidas en botellas clásicas de vidrio.

Nueve de los once sobrevivientes de Racoon se sentaron en una enorme mesa cuadrada. Yoko y David, otra vez, se quedaron en el hospital.

Leon se sentó en el medio de la mesa, no le gustaba sentarse en la cabecera, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dejar a su padre sentarse en ella.

Claire, que se había quedado callada todo el camino al restaurante, se sentó a su izquierda y Sherry a la derecha.

Cindy se sentó al lado de Sherry, Kevin en la cabecera, Allyssa a su lado y Jim, Mark y George se sentaron frente a Sherry, Leon y Claire respectivamente.

Durante la cena no hablaban mucho, solo disfrutaban mientras hablaban de sus planes a futuro o sobre que iban a hacer respecto a umbrella.

-¿y tu que harás Claire?-preguntó Kevin mientras saboreaba su filete.

-iré a buscar a mi hermano-afirmó decidida.

-¿hermano?-preguntó Kevin.

-Redfield-explicó Leon, Claire le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

Kevin asintió acordándose del joven.

-Lo recuerdo, estuvo enfrentado con el jefe Irons por mucho tiempo-se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo- era parte de los STARS ¿no?.

-Que te lo diga Leon-dijo Claire con aire regañador, Leon solo suspiró frustrado.

-si es quien recuerdo, siempre iba acompañado de Barry y Jill, a veces fui al campo de tiro con ellos-tomó un trago largo de su cerveza- es alguien bastante centrado, un poco bromista, pero comprometido con su trabajo.

-parece alguien agradable-dijo Leon haciéndose una escenita en su cabeza, Claire contándole a Chris del rechazo de Leon y, en consecuencia, el hombre centrado y comprometido le daría un golpe por rechazar a su hermanita.

-¿y tu Leon?-preguntó Allysa.

-tengo que llamar a mis padres e ir al departamento que tengo en el cruce de Montgomery, basicamente eso-Leon tomo el último puñado de fideos y se los llevó a la boca, la salsa mancho un poco su remera. Sus padres lo habían ayudado a alquilar ese lugar hasta que consiguiera uno en racoon, quedaba a unas dos en auto de Racoon. Para su primer dia salia tarde, razón por la que había salido con su uniforme.

-¿y que hará esta pequeña?-preguntó Cindy mirando a Sherry, Claire y Leon se miraron por unos segundos, no habían pensado en ese detalle. Sherry solo los miro expectante con una sonrisa en su cara.

-emmm nosotros-dijo Claire sin pensar en una solución, Jim de la nada dijo:

-adoptenla hermanos, serían una hermosa familia-su voz aguda irritó un poco a Leon.

-no vamos a hacer eso-dijo Claire cortantemente mientras tomaba su copa con vino.

Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo que duró alrededor de dos minutos, Leon solo observó a Claire por unos segundos y después a Kevin.

-bueno...Allyssa, ¿por qué no les dices lo del juicio?-la periodista asintió y sacó de su cartera una pequeña libreta, arrancó una hoja y la pasó a Leon y Claire con una lapicera.

-voy a buscar a los mejores abogados, y me asegurare de que umbrella caiga junto a ustedes-dijo la rubia- pensé que sus testimonios podrían servir.

-creeme, te serán bastante útiles-bromeo Leon agarrando el papel-¿que ponemos aquí?

-sus números, emails, lo que sea. Y cuando estemos más tranquilos anotare sus testimonios-Leon anotó su número de teléfono y su email, Claire hizo lo mismo.

Al terminar la cena, todos se quedaron haciendo sobremesa, contando anécdotas divertidas e historias del trabajo. Tras un rato de mantenerse callada, Claire salió a las afueras del restaurante, Leon la observó algo preocupado.

-Leon-le llamó la atención la rubia-¿qué pasa con Claire?-la mirada del resto de supervivientes lo miro también.

-debe...debe estar preocupada por tí-dijo Leon intentando no mencionar lo del rechazo, George observaba la situación.

Sherry negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-ya le dije que tengo a mi tía en california, dudo que esté preocupada por eso.

-ve por ella hermano, es tu oportunidad de consolarla-dijo Jim poniendole su mano en el hombro, Leon le dio una mirada fulminante para después salir del restaurante.

George observó a Leon salir y dijo:

-me parece que esos dos tienen un problema serio-dijo el doctor, todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿alguna enfermedad?-aventuro a decir Kevin.

-el amor joven, una de las enfermedades más serias.

Leon encontró a Claire sentada en el cordon de la acera mirando las estrellas. Leon se sentó a su lado y preguntó:

-¿estas enojada conmigo?-Leon la observó, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro pálido.

-no...solo...estresada-dijo sin mirarlo- temo no poder encontrar a Chris antes de resolver todos mis asuntos aquí.

-¿qué asuntos?-preguntó Leon.

-Sherry, el juicio, tú, no puedo dejarte así como así-su tono de voz demostraba incertidumbre- necesito resolver todo eso antes de ir a buscar a Chris, conseguir el dinero para los pasajes, hospedaje y… y….-Hablaba totalmente acelerada, Leon solo le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Claire...yo me encargo de todo-dijo con tono tranquilizador- Si quieres, solo ve a tu casa, busca tus cosas, descansa y olvidate de todo por unos días. Cuidare a Sherry y dare mis testimonios en el juicio.

-pero ¿estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo?

-mi familia me ayudara-dijo acordándose de que no los llamaba aún- además, si vuelvo con ellos a Washintong, podre conseguir trabajo con mis compañeros de la academia de policias-Claire solo lo observó por unos segundos.

-¿estás seguro? no...no quiero irme y dejarte toda la carga a tí-susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Leon la rodeo con su brazo, Claire se dejó caer mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos-seria...muy egoista-susurraba mientras miraba las piernas del hombre.

-puedo lidiar con esa carga, como tu debes lidiar con la de encontrar a tu hermano-Claire, como si su mente la hubiera guiado acercó su cara a la de Leon, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Eres un policía increible...y una gran persona-Dijo con la voz algo cansada producto del vino que tomó. Leon sonrió mientras miraba hacia la luna.

-gracias Claire, en serio.

-y guapo...y sexy-dijo prácticamente en un gruñido, Leon bajo la mirada y recordó las tres copas de vino tinto que había tomado la pelirroja. Se rió un poco y dijo:

-bueno, señorita, como miembro del departamento de policía de Blueberry, me veo obligado a escoltarla a su hotel.

-¿jugamos a policias y ladrones en el hotel?-preguntó con su voz tambaleante.

-podemos jugar a la play station si quieres-Leon se inclinó por la puerta y le gritó a Kevin:

-Claire esta-hizo un gesto de tomar copas con la mano-¿llevan a Sherry al hotel por mí?

-por supuesto-dijo George mientras veía a Sherry hablando con Cindy.

Leon se retiró y George observó a Kevin.

-te dije, amor joven, ¿les damos media hora?-dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Leon acompañó a Claire, tambaleante, hacia el hotel, que quedaba a unas cuatros cuadras.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso, donde abrió la puerta del cuarto y recostó a Claire en la cama.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Leon se inclinó para quitarle sus botas a Claire, la cual se retorció en la cama.

-Gracias oficial-bromeo Claire abrazando la almohada, Leon la tapo con una sábana.

-le recomiendo llamarnos de inmediato en caso de que se repita-había practicado esa frase frente al espejo varias veces, se escucho un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no esperaba decírselo a una amiga ebria...después de escapar de una ciudad llena de zombies-¿puedo confiar en que no se va a lastimar, señorita?-preguntó con su voz de policía Galan mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

-eres adorable-musito Claire. Leon salio del cuarto y vio pasar a una mujer con un saco rojo. No le presto mucha atención y apoyo sus manos en la baranda del balcon, mirando hacia adelante.

Su mente era una sopa de emociones, sentía pena por toda la gente muerta en Racoon, pena por no haber podido aceptar la propuesta de Claire, preocupación por no saber cómo reaccionarían sus padres al haber tardado tanto en llamarlos y además llevarles una niña de 12 años con la que no sabia que hacer. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras suspiraba.

-eres un buen amigo-dijo una voz familiar detrás de él, Leon observó a la mujer del saco rojo-se me hizo lindo como ayudaste a esa chica.

Leon solo la miro extrañado mientras la mujer bajaba la escalera rapidamente.

-¿Ada?-preguntó Leon pensando que había enloquecido.

Tras ese extraño incidente, Leon volvió a entrar al cuarto del hotel, viendo la camisa de Claire tirada en el suelo y a la pelirroja dormida boca abajo llevando su brazzier y su calza negra. Leon doblo la camisa de su amiga y la colocó en la mesa, se sentó en una silla y tomó el teléfono de línea, se lo colocó en su oreja y marcó un número.

Si Leon no se equivocaba, sus padres ya hubieran terminado la cena y estarían viendo una película.

-Residencia Kennedy-respondió una voz infantil del otro lado del parlante, era un pre adolescente de unos doce años con un peinado similar al de Leon .

-Hola Arthur, soy Leon-dijo el Kennedy a su primo.

-¿Scott? ¿dónde mierda estás? la tía está preocupada por tí-dijo el pre adolescente acelerado.

-La boca Arthur-dijo Leon suspirando-¿puedes decirle a la tía o al tío que vengan?-el joven asintió y llamó a su tío, el cual corrió para atender el teléfono.

-¿hijo?-preguntó el mayor de los Kennedy, con su corte militar por el otro lado del parlante- ¿estas bien?

-sí papá, lo estoy-suspiró-perdón por no poder llamarlos antes-Leon considero que no iba a mentirle a su padre-pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien. No estuve en Racoon cuando ocurrió la explosión…-el padre se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró aliviado.

-¿estás en tu departamento?

-no, estoy con unos amigos en Blueberry...y necesito decirte algo importante, ni Arthur ni el tío ni mamá debe saberlo.

El mayor de los Kennedy suspiró por unos segundos y le hizo una seña a Arthur para que se fuera.

-¿qué sucedio hijo?

-no fue un incidente nuclear

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó su padre.

-lo de Racoon...te garantizo que no lo fue.

-¿entonces que fue?

-no se si me creerás, pero la ciudad fue infectada por un virus letal y tengo pruebas. Escape junto con una chica que conocí ahí y una niña.

-es algo difícil de creer...sobretodo lo de que estés con una chica-comentó sarcásticamente.

-papa, esto es serio-respondió Leon indignado.

-perdón, no puedo evitar mi sarcasmo. ¿y qué harás con esas pruebas?

-te lo diré cuando te las muestre ¿si? solo quiero decirte que...la niña que rescatamos, no sabemos como localizar a sus familiares… y...no se que hacer.

-adivino: sabe demasiado-aventuro el padre.

-si, más que yo-el padre de Leon cerró los ojos reflexionando-sabes que no te pediría ayuda si no fuera necesario.

-ven a casa hijo, trae a la niña y a esa chica si quieres, me muestran esas pruebas y vemos qué hacer ¿si? le diré a tu madre que te prepare un pastel de papas-Leon sonrió recordando el delicioso pastel de papas de su madre.

-Gracias papá, llegare en uno o dos días, dependiendo de cuanto tarde en auto ¿el tío Jhon estará en la casa?

-sí-afirmó el padre-nos visitó con Arthur para organizar unos papeles en la casa blanca.

-que bueno-dijo Leon sonriendo mientras veia como Claire se retorcia-mañana salgo en camino a DC ¿si?

-entendido hijo, cuidate-dijo el hombre cortando, su esposa de pelo rubio entro a la habitación.

-¿quien era, Scott? ¿llamada de la casa blanca?-Scott negó con la cabeza.

-Es Leon, está vivo y en Montana-el hombre sonrió viendo como su esposa se llevaba las manos a la boca para contener su emoción. Scott se acercó y la abrazo, ambos felices de saber que su hijo seguía vivo.

A la mañana siguiente, Leon veía como Claire preparaba sus cosas para irse.

-¿seguros que podrás cuidar a Sherry?-preguntó cuando metía su ropa en una bolsa, esta vez llevaba la misma calza negra y una musculosa roja que dejaba descubierto su ombligo.

-te lo prometo-dijo Leon palmeando su espalda-¿seguiremos en contacto?-Claire le colocó la mano en la espalda también y respondió, imitandolo.

-te lo prometo-ambos rieron un poco, el taxi que esperaba a Claire tocó la bocina, la pelirroja observó a Leon por unos segundos, clavando sus ojos celestes en los del Kennedy-Leon…-ven conmigo, eso era lo que quería decirle, pero solo dijo-cuídense ¿si?

-sí, tu cuidate tambien y necesites lo que necesites llamame.

Claire asintió y se agacho para mirar a Sherry, para besarla en la frente y decirle:

-pasala bien con Leon ¿si?-Sherry asintió y le dio un abrazo colgándose de su cuello.

-volverás ¿no?

-lo haré-dijo separándose y bajando por la escalera hacia el taxi. Leon observó el taxi partir, dudando si vería a su amiga otra vez.

-la extrañaras ¿no?-preguntó Sherry.

-obviamente-susurró Leon- ahora vamos Sherry, nuestro taxi llega en veinte.

-¿será un viaje largo?-se quejó la niña.

-bueno, mi departamento queda a media hora, almorzamos ahí, si quieres puedes ver tu caricaturas o algo mientras preparo mi equipaje y de ahí nos subimos a mi auto para ir a tomar un avion a DC.

-¿DC queda muy lejos no?

-dos días en auto, eso tarde yo...por eso creo que nos convendría ir en avion, solo serian dos horas hasta el aeropuerto más cercano.

-me hubiera gustado ir en auto todo el camino-dijo Sherry colocando su ropa del colegio en una bolsa, ahora solo llevaba una musculosa rosa y un jhoggin gris.

Leon sonrió, recordando un viaje en auto con su primo.

-tranquila, comeremos comida chatarra, dormiremos alguna siesta en el auto, todo dependiendo de cómo estemos de tiempo.

Leon sonrió mientras se tiraba en la cama, ya había guardado su ropa, el grupo de sobrevivientes ya se había ido, Claire también y solo le quedaba esperar el taxi.

Colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca mirando el techo, mientras recordaba el dia en que se fue de DC para unirse a la policía de Racoon. Se preguntó si esa mujer del saco rojo era Ada, o si era solo una especie de loca alucinación.

Tenia mucho que pensar.

Le quedaba mucho por delante, y él lo sabía.


	3. 3 Al fin

_¡Hola tarolas!_

_Vaya, no pensé que las ideas que tenía para el primer capítulo rindieran para tanto. Llevamos alrededor de 14 páginas, vamos a ver que tal va en este capítulo._

_De nuevo, gracias por las reviews, por los follows y por inspirarme un poco a volver con los fics._

_Por ultimo, queria agregar que no estoy seguro de si mantendré esta fluidez de publicación, ya que las ideas de estos tres capítulos eran ideas que quería meter en un primer capítulo._

_Sin más, vamos al capítulo._

Leon se bajo del taxi junto a Sherry, Leon observó el edificio al lado de la carretera en el que tenía su departamento. Sherry observó el edificio entusiasmada.

_-_¿vives aquí?-preguntó la preadolescente sonriendo.

_-_si, no es algo glorioso, pero es acogedor. Tengo una cocina, un cuarto y un baño, a demás del balcón-Sherry empezó a caminar, Leon metió su mano en su bolsillo y extrajo sus llaves, una para la puerta de afuera y otra para el departamento.

El recepcionista observó a Sherry, la cual corrió hacia las escaleras, Leon entró detrás y saludo al recepcionista, el cual solo le dijo:

-niños no-señaló con su esquelético dedo a un cartel que tenía la imagen de un niño con una cruz encimada.

-tranquilo, solo vengo a buscar mi ropa y dejar este lugar.

-¿qué? pero si ya pagaste octubre-se quejó el hombre, Leon era uno de los únicos dos inquilinos que tenía.

-lo sé lo sé, pero mis padres necesitan ayuda en washintong y yo debo despejarme un poco-el delgado recepcionista suspiró y colocó sus manos en su libro de crucigramas.

-vere si consigo a alguien que alquile tu departamento entonces.

-un gusto estar en este edificio-dijo Leon sonriendo, el recepcionista respondió con un gesto de desinterés fingido mientras seguía con su crucigrama, no se iba a permitir mostrarle que lo extrañaria.

Leon subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y vio a Sherry recargada contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿en serio pensabas que iba a estar abierto?-preguntó mientras abría la puerta, Sherry se limitó a asentir.

Leon entró por última vez a su departamento, observandolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿qué quieres comer?-preguntó Leon sonriendo.

-¿una ensalada puede ser?-preguntó sentándose en el sofa.

-¿ensalada con hamburguesas?-preguntó poniendo su cazadora nueva en el perchero-vamos, acompáñame-debia vaciar ese refrigerador, razón de su insistencia.

-esta bien, hamburguesas...con ensalada-Leon sonrió y abrió su refrigerador, de donde saco una caja de hamburguesas y unas fetas de queso. Logro escuchar como Sherry encendía la televisión y hacía un insistente Zapping.

Leon colocó aceite en una sartén mientras encendía el fuego de la estufa.

Se apoyó contra la pared pensando de nuevo en que debería llevarse. Tenía suerte de que los muebles estaban incluidos, pero no sabia si tenia los bolsos suficientes para llevar toda la ropa y todos sus discos.

Además, pensaba en Sherry y en que debería conseguirle nueva ropa. "¿cómo sería cuidarla?" se preguntó. Lo más cercano a cuidar a alguien fue hace 4 años, cuando cuido a su primo por varias semanas, subsistiendo a base de comidas chatarras y gaseosas.

Se vio extraído de sus pensamientos debido al ruido de un teléfono, Leon vio su móvil apoyado al lado de la heladera y lo tomo.

-¿si?-preguntó mientras miraba a Sherry, la cual observaba un capítulo de "los simpsons" mientras yacía sentada de cabeza mirando la tele.

-hey Leon, soy Kevin-dijo la otra voz del lado opuesto del parlante.

-Kevin, ¿como estan?

-bien, pudimos comprar los pasajes sin problemas, yo y los muchachos iremos a Miami.

-¿pudieron conseguir los míos?-preguntó Leon mientras observaba el aceite y colocaba las hamburguesas.

-Si, deben estar en el aeropuerto a las 16 horas ¿quieres que te los lleve ahora? -preguntó el policía mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales acomodaban sus maletas y hablaban entre si.

-déjalos en el aeropuerto, si no me equivoco puedo retirarlos en una oficina o algo así.

-entendido, te dejo tambien un regalo en un sobre azul-dijo Kevin sonriendo- ¿tú como estas?

-bien-dijo sonriendo Leon, tenia ganas de saber cual era el regalo, pero sabia que insistir no serviria-ire al DC junto a Sherry, Claire estará buscando a su hermano-Kevin solo asintió.

-y por cierto, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Claire? George y Cindy están teorizando todo el tiempo-preguntó el veterano del RPD, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Leon el cual, mientras volteaba las hamburguesas dijo:

-la conocí en Racoon, evite que un zombie la mordiera y le prometí ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano.

-suena como un buen resumen, pero no es a lo que me refiero-dijo Kevin sentándose en la banca- vi como se miraron en el hotel. Y en la cena esa mirada cambió-Leon no pudo evitar sentirse juzgado, se agacho y tomo la lechuga y el tomate de su heladera, mantenía el teléfono apretado contra su hombro.

-mira Kevin...yo...no se como decirtelo sin que creas que soy un insensible, pero…

-la rechazaste, ¿no es así?-aventuró el pelinegro riendo.

-si-suspiro- lo que dice Jim es muy idílico, adoptar a Sherry y vivir los tres juntos en una hermosa casa...pero tengo apenas 21 años, no puedo cuidar a una chica de 12 junto con otra de 19-se asincero por unos segundos y dijo-Además, ¿qué tal si no le agradara a su familia? ¿y si solo fuera un amor pasajero y pierdo a una posible gran amiga? no soy bueno con las relaciones y...y…-vio como se le quemaban las hamburguesas, de un movimiento rápido las saco del sartén, la cual salpicó aceite a su mano, haciendo que se quejara.

Kevin solo escucho atentamente a Leon.

-esta bien Leon, te entiendo-se levantó sonriendo- si algún día debes ir a Miami, dimelo, te recibiremos con gusto.

-¿recibiremos?-preguntó Leon sonriendo-¿acaso van a vivir los 8 en una casa enorme al lado de la playa?-él sabia que no, pero quería bromear un poco.

-claro que no, despues te cuento.

-no no no, ustedes me llevan preguntando sobre Claire y yo hace días, merezco respuestas-dijo con cierto humor y algo de hartazgo.

-bueno bueno, estoy en algo con una de las chicas del grupo.

-¿Alyssa?-preguntó rápidamente Leon.

-eres todo un detective-bromeo Kevin sonriendo mientras miraba a la mujer rubia.

-Yoko está flechada con David, Cindy no se despega de George y si hubiera un gay en el grupo, estoy seguro de que sería Jim.

Kevin empezó a reir-en serio eres una maravilla Leon, hubiera sido genial poder trabajar juntos-vio como Alyssa lo estaba llamando-debo irme ¿si? cuidate. Y no te olvides del sobre.

-ustedes también se me cuidan-dijo Leon cortando, Sherry había escuchado toda la conversación, pero decidió no hablar del tema hasta que estuvieran en el auto.

Leon preparo las hamburguesas y la ensalada mientras Sherry carcajeaba con el capítulo "el cuarteto de Homero", Leon se sorprendió de cómo la chica se tomó el asunto, de haber perdido a sus padres a los 12 se hubiera sentido perdido y deprimido, y quizas Sherry lo estaba, pero lo podía disimular tranquilamente mirando la TV.

Supuso que eso hablaba de los malos padres que eran William y Annete.

Leon colocó las hamburguesas y el pequeño plato de ensalada en la mesa, Sherry tomó la hamburguesa entre ambas manos y la empezó a degustar con ganas.

Leon también comió su hamburguesa, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Kevin.

Era raro que el se sincerara así, sobretodo con alguien no tan conocido (quizás fue por eso mismo que fue tan sincero, Kevin era de esas personas que hubieran sido cercanas en su "vida soñada").

Pensó por un momento en como Claire se llevaría con su madre, la rubia sin duda amaria su cabello pelirrojo y su estilo "de motoquera sexy" como él la había llamado.

Por un momento se acordó de Charles, ¿pudo salvarlo? ¿o resolvió lo de la matrícula antes de que destruyeran la ciudad? se sintió afortunado de que el túnel en el que habían salido no estuviera monitoreado por la polícia.

-Leon-dijo Sherry sacandolo de sus pensamientos mientras empezaba a comer su ensalada.

-¿si Sherry?

-¿qué haremos en DC?-preguntó la chica, Leon suspiró.

-¿tú que quieres hacer?-le respondió.

-pues...no lo sé-la niña nunca había pensado que era lo que quería, si no que era lo que debía hacer para complacer a sus padres- supongo que poder ir a una nueva escuela estaría bien-Sherry tomó un sorbo de coca cola fría y, asustada, preguntó:

-¿me enviaras a un orfanato?-Leon negó con la cabeza.

-nunca te haría algo así-susurró extraído mirando hacia ella- no se si mis padres estarán de acuerdo, pero me gustaria ser tu tutor por un tiempo, hasta que encontremos a tu tía, ¿te parece un buen plan?-la pre adolescente asintió entusiasmada. Por fin se sentía escuchada.

-So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?-Cantaba Leon, casi en un alarido, en su jeep, su cabello era mecido por el viento. Había tomado todo lo que pudo de su departamento y lo colocó en dos bolsos negros, Sherry había puesto sus cuatro conjuntos de ropa en una mochila rosa que Leon le compró. Estaban a solo unos minutos de llegar al aeropuerto, el viaje había sido bastante bueno, ambos disfrutaron con la música de ACDC, metallica y, el favorito de ambos, queen (aunque cabe aclarar que Sherry no sabía el nombre de ninguna de las bandas, pero su vecina escuchaba queen bastante seguido, sobretodo cuando la cuidaba).

-So you think you can love me and leave me to die?-cantó Sherry desafinando, luchando para llevarle el ritmo a Freddie Mercury.

-Oh baby can't do this to me baby-canto doblando una curva algo estrecha, la canción le daba algo de adrenalina.

-Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here-Sherry pensó en Racoon, en como solo quería irse de esa ciudad cuanto antes, el horror había terminado. La niña solo siguió fingiendo que tocaba el solo de guitarra de la canción, Leon golpeó el tablero de su auto al ritmo de la canción.

-Nothing really matters, anyone can see…-dijo Leon prácticamente en un susurro.

-Nothing really matters-dijo Sherry.

-nothing really matters to me-cantaron al unísono-Anyway the wind blows-concluyó Sherry, Leon le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¿cuando formamos una banda?-dijo Leon riendo.

-cuando tenga 18, en el lejano año de 2004-respondió Sherry, también con una sonrisa- Claire podría tocar algún instrumento-justo cuando Sherry dijo eso, empezó a sonar la canción "under pressure".

"malditos Freddie Mercury y David Bowie" pensó Leon "hasta ellos me estan presionando"

-Si, podria ser-dijo Leon sonriendo forzadamente, Sherry decidió preguntarle:

-Leon…¿por qué Claire estaba enojada contigo en la cena?-Leon sabia que esa pregunta iba a llegar en algún momento, esa y, probablemente, "¿qué son estas manchas de sangre?".

-te mereces que sea sincero-dijo Leon mirando hacia el frente-ella quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero yo...no me siento listo para algo así.

-y tienes miedo de que no funcione ¿no?

Leon asintió.

-si...de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias...supongo que si hubiera aceptado. Pero Claire es importante y...no quiero arruinarlo-así como lo había arruinado con Ada al no poder protegerla.

-no lo hubieras arruinado-dijo Sherry sonriendo.

-gracias Sherry-dijo el hombre sonriendo sinceramente, esa chica iba a ser un gran soporte emocional, lo sabía.

-pero seran amigos ¿no?-Leon sonrió de nuevo ante la pregunta.

-obviamente, no quiero perder a alguien como ella-Sherry solo sonrió.

-¿y podremos tener un cachorrito?-volvió a insistir la rubia.

-obviamente que no-respondió riendo.

Sherry solo asintió mientras en su mente seguía imaginando a Claire y Leon juntos.

Junto a un cachorrito hermoso.

El viaje en avión no había sido para nada pesado, ambos se habían quedado dormidos durante casi todo el viaje, que duró alrededor de dos horas.

Al arribar, Leon y Sherry bajaron a buscar sus equipajes y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde el tío de Leon, Jhon, los esperaba. El tío de Leon llevaba una barba de unas semanas y un flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, además de una cazadora celeste y un pantalón negro. Estaba acompañado de su hijo, Arthur de pelo castaño, el cual llevaba una camisa roja y un jean oscuro.

Leon, al poder ver a su tío camino hacia él rapidamente.

-buenos días Leon-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras observaba la cazadora-linda chaqueta.

-gracias tío-dijo Leon sonriendo y abrazándolo, Arthur tan solo lo saludo con un gesto. Sherry se acercó lentamente observando a ambos-ella es Sherry, es la chica que rescate de Racoon-apenas volteó, Arthur ya estaba presentándose y ofreciéndole llevar su mochila a la chica, cosa que Sherry acepto.

Leon subió sus valijas a la camioneta de su tío y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, su tío acelero para salir del aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.

Un hombre con un saco negro observaba partir el auto del hombre, el hombre tomó una especie de teléfono y dijo:

-el policía y Birkin se subieron a un auto-dijo el hombre alto de pelo negro y lentes de sol- según parece están relacionados con Jhon Kennedy.

-eso nos dará problemas¿colocaste el rastreador en su equipaje?-preguntó el otro hombre del otro lado del comunicador.

-Si, el de la niña y el del hombre.

-ya sabes que hacer Connor, déjalos vivir tranquilos por unos días y luego encárgate-El jefe cortó la comunicación.

-sí señor-dijo Connor a oídos sordos mientras buscaba un contacto en su comunicador, un hombre de voz ronca y rasposa respondió:

-¿qué pasa Connor?

-¿te encargaste de Valentine?-preguntó Connor con su voz fría.

-no, lo vi saliendo de un bar junto a Carlos, escaparon-explicó el hombre viejo del otro lado del comunicador, Connor sonrió, la incompetencia de su compañero significaba que él estaba cerca de ascender de puesto.

-ya sabes nuestro deber-dijo aún sonriendo-encárgate de Valentine, Redfield y Burton, yo me encargare de la hija de Birkin y de este muchacho.

-me parece perfecto-dijo el hombre de la voz rasposa mientras cortaba.

Connor tan solo caminó a su auto, en el cual se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo.

Leon, sentado en el asiento de atrás (debido a que Arthur era muy insistente con ir adelante) tomó el sobre azul de la mochila de Sherry, se sorprendió de que no lo abriera en el avión, debido a su impaciencia.

-¿qué tienes ahí Leon?-preguntó Arthur mientras Leon abria el dicho sobre, extrayendo tres copias de una foto. La tomaron en el restaurante, él, Claire y Sherry posaban como una familia en el centro, del lado izquierdo George y Cindy miraban a la cámara sonriendo, George y Cindy posaban como médico y mesera respectivamente, al lado de ellos estaba Jim levantando ambos pulgares.

Del lado derecho Kevin rodeaba a Alyssa con su brazo mientras, en siempre serio Mark, se paraba firmemente al lado.

-un lindo recuerdo-le respondió sonriendo a su primo, el cual no entendió nada.

Debajo de las tres copias había una foto algo más pequeña de David y Yoko en el hospital, Yoko sonreía y David levantaba el pulgar.

-los extrañare-suspiró Sherry, Leon le volvió a palmear la espalda.

-tranquila, los invitaremos a los conciertos-Bromeo el castaño, como siempre.

_y así termina este capítulo, el cual trate de que sea un poco más cómico._

_Gracias a Heero Strife, Puchu, Blackriper 2002 y a todos lo que leen y dejan sus reviews, lo cual me parece la mejor parte de escribir. Me alegro de ver que les gusta la historia, y me alegro de decir que aún tengo ideas que quería meter del capítulo uno (los padres de Leon) e ideas nuevas que me fueron surgiendo en este capítulo._

_por cierto, no quiero influir en cómo imaginen a los personajes nuevos , pero si imaginaron a Connor y a su compañero como Connor y Hank de detroit become human, acertaron._

_Sin más, nos leemos luego y, como dijo el capitán américa, la paciencia es una virtud._


	4. 4 en casa

-¡Leon!-Exclamó Elizabeth, la madre de Leon, corriendo para abrazar a su hijo, el cual se encontraba en la entrada junto a Sherry, el tío Jhon y Arthur.

Leon correspondió al abrazo, estrechándola contra él, sintiendo el típico olor a vainilla del perfume de su madre.

-tu padre y yo estábamos muy muy preocupados-lo regaño la madre separándose y agarrándole los hombros.

-lo se lo se-dijo Leon sonriendo- pero criaste a alguien duro má.

-por más duro que seas-dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello para peinarlo-tu pelo es un desastre...además, estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo cuando escuchamos del incidente nuclear, tampoco respondias tu celular y…-Leon la abrazó nuevamente y la tranquilizó colocando su mano en su nuca. La madre de Leon era una cabeza más baja que su hijo, llevaba un suéter rosa y un jean azul, su piel blanca era idéntica en tono a la de Leon y su pelo era largo, color rubio platinado.

-lo importante es que estoy aquí, a salvo y masomenos en una pieza-Elizabeth solo sonrió, pensando en lo grande que se había vuelto su muchacho, pareciera que había sido un niño hace apenas una semana, y ahora ya había tenido su primer día de policía (desastroso, pero al fin y al cabo el primero). Su semblante cambió al escuchar lo de "masomenos".

-Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿cómo que más o menos?

-le hicieron uno o dos agujeros-bromeo Sherry, Elizabeth se horrorizo por un segundo y miró a su hijo, buscando corroborar el hecho, Leon asintió algo avergonzado.

-estuve en el hospital tras salir de Racoon-admitió colocando la mano en su nuca.

Jhon se rió un poco y abrio el baul de su camioneta.

-ya tendremos tiempo de regañar a Leon, pero primero que se acomode un poco ¿no?

-ya lo regañare en la cena-dijo la mujer mientras miraba a Sherry-gracias por la información pe…

-Sherry-corrigió la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara antes de que le llamaran pequeña.

-bueno Sherry, ¿cómo conociste a Leon?-preguntó la mujer sonriendo mientras Leon, Jhon y Arthur bajaban el equipaje. Leon y Sherry se miraron por apenas un segundo y la última dijo:

-Leon y una amiga de él se encargaron de cuidarme cuando empezaron los disturbios-Leon se preguntó "¿le dije que mencionara a Claire?" habían planeado la mentira en el avión, había escuchado que lo que sabía la gente era que había disturbios en Racoon.

Por lo que, en caso de que el padre de Leon decidiera ocultarlo por algún tiempo, Leon contaría la historia de haberse vistos involucrados en esos disturbios, donde le dispararon.

No planeaba mencionar a Claire pero, ahora que Sherry lo dijo, tendría que adaptar la mentira temporal.

-¿y tus padres?-pregunto algo curiosa la madre de Leon empezando a caminar a la casa de los Kennedy, una casa moderna de dos pisos color café.

-murieron en los disturbios-susurró apenada, aunque en el fondo no los extrañaba tanto.

-oh...ya veo. Tranquila Sherry, tenemos espacio en casa para tí-Elizabeth sonrió amablemente, Sherry le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora sabia de donde Leon habia sacado su amabilidad.

-¿pudiste usar la pistola que te regalamos Leon?-preguntó Jhon, Leon asintió.

-si, pero la deje en el RPD después de agarrar mi pistola reglamentaria, el jefe no me dejo usarla...la perdí.

-no te mortifiques Leon-dijo el tío haciendo un gesto - solo es un arma, esas cosas van y vienen.

Leon recordó como disparo a su primer zombie con esa desert eagle, en realidad la había perdido en el último enfrentamiento con Birkin.

Él y Claire estaban disparándole al mutado Birkin, Leon habia habia gastado todas sus municiones de escopeta, por lo que la tiró a un costado y tomó su desert eagle de su cinturón y disparó a la boca de Birkin mutado. Un tentáculo apareció de la nada y zarandeó a Leon hacia un costado, abriendo su herida de bala y haciendo que soltara la pistola. Claire levantó a Leon para poder retroceder ante el avance de Birkin, el cual prácticamente aplastó la pistola.

-si...van y vienen-suspiró Leon entrando a su casa, la pequeña sala blanca con un gran espejo a su izquierda lo esperaba, se vio abrumado por la nostalgia, llevaba semanas sin visitar a sus padres, solo los veía en restaurantes o en alguna caminata esporádica en la calle.

La casa de sus padres era ahora su refugio, el lugar en el que estaría y podria sentirse a salvo. Eso se sentía muy bien, tan bien que hizo que Leon sonriera mirando todo el lugar, las paredes beige, las baldosas un poco más oscuras, las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y al primer piso y a la izquierda la cocina.

Sintió un pequeño olor, era carne picada recién preparada y acompañada con algo de puré, Leon conocía ese olor, era el famoso pastel de papas de Elizabeth Kennedy.

Como si fuera un niño, Leon dejó su equipaje al lado de la escalera y dobló a la izquierda para llegar a la cocina humilde cocina, en la cual Leon corroboro que el horno estaba prendido. Su madre se colocó detrás y le palmeo la espalda.

-tendrás que esperar un poco Leon. ¿por qué no llevas tus cosas al sótano mientras esperamos a tu padre?

-lo siento, mi niñez vuelve cada tanto-bromeó Leon dirigiéndose a su equipaje.

"¿cada tanto?" se preguntó Sherry entre risitas.

Leon y Sherry bajaron las escaleras, el sótano era una de las zonas más usadas de la casa, era usado como el área de recreación. Había una barra, una mesa de pool llena de polvo, un pequeño baño, un sofá cama frente al cual había un televisor (la playstation regalada en 1995 y los discos de Leon seguían debajo de el) y un pequeño cuarto con una cama.

Leon se vió invadido por los recuerdos, las noches con amigos de la secundaria, las tardes que había pasado con su primera novia en ese sofá, las noches de pool con su tío y su padre y la noche previa a su examen en la academia.

-¿este es tu maravilloso cuarto?-preguntó Sherry con un dejo de sarcasmo, la chica había adquirido un poco del sarcasmo del rubio.

-yo y mi padre somos los únicos sarcásticos en esta casa. Y si, tan glorioso como lo recordaba-dijo extendiendo sus brazos, miró hacia una esquina y allí se encontraba, su viejo placard. Leon se apresuró y desarmó los bolsos y, ayudado por Sherry, empezó a guardar la ropa en el placard.

-toc toc-se escuchó una voz grave bajando las escaleras, Leon observó a su padre Scott y a su tío bajando las escaleras, Leo se acercó a su padre y realizó un saludo militar, el hombre solo se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-que bueno verte hijo, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó el mayor despeinandolo, al contrario que a su madre.

-Sobreviviendo-bromeó Leon- me dispararon, pero ya estoy totalmente recuperado. Y además-señaló a Sherry, la cual saludó con la mano- traje compania.

-¿esa era la chica que decias?-preguntó el padre algo desilusionado.

-no no, yo soy la niña que debieron adoptar-bromeó Sherry, Scott y Jhon rieron un poco.

-ahora, muéstrame "eso" que querías mostrarme-le dijo su padre tras reir un poco- a mí y a tu tío.

Leon asintió mientras tomaba la mochila de Sherry, prendió la luz del sótano para después sentarse en la barra, sus familiares se sentaron en frente y Sherry a su lado.

-ante todo, perdón por mentirte tío Jhon, no estaba seguro de si papá quería que supieras esto-Leon extrajo unas fotos de la mochila.

-lo importante es que tu quieras que lo sepa-lo regaño Jhon, Leon se encogió de hombros y les extendió las fotos.

-eso es lo que acabó con la gente de Racoon-Jhon tomó algunas de las fotos, eran zombies comiendo algunas personas, algunas mutaciones como los cerberus, las arañas gigantes y muchos más.

Scott tomó una foto de un Licker "mirando" al camarógrafo.

-¿qué esto Leon?-preguntó Scott.

-la razón por la que ordenaron limpiar racoon del mapa-apresuró Jhon, Leon lo observó confundido-ese era el papeleo que me ordenaron hacer, el bombardeo a Racoon.

-¿bombardeo?-preguntó Scott desconcertado poniendo sus manos sobre la barra.

-te dije que no fue un accidente nuclear-dijo Leon mientras extendía unos documentos, uno era una nota y el otro un informe policial.

Scott tomó la nota y leyó en voz alta:

-Consideren esto un regalo para quien tenga la mala suerte de seguir con vida. Mantengan los ojos abiertos si ven a esos cabrones que parecen desollados en vida: los "lickers". Son ciegos, pero su oído lo compensa con í que mientras no vayan por ahí a lo loco, a tiro limpio, deberían poder pasar desapercibidos... creo.  
En cualquier caso, hagan como mi abuela y muevanse a paso de tortuga, ¿entendido?  
Bueno, no quiero irme, pero el deber me llama. Y tengo que vengar a mi amigo. David.

-la foto estaba al lado de esa nota, supongo que su amigo fue quien la tomo.

Jhon leía el informe de operación del RPD, este detallaba a las criaturas atacando la estación y el plan para salvar a los sobrevivientes. Los tres lo observaron leer, Jhon dejo el informe y dijo:

-Leon, ¿quien sabe que escapaste de ese infierno?-preguntó con un tono serio, el cual Leon no habia escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

-Sherry, Claire y yo nos encontramos con otros sobrevivientes que también tienen sus otras pruebas.

Jhon colocó los documentos y las fotos en un maletín que había traído al bajar las escaleras.

-cuéntanos todo-ordenó el hombre con un semblante serio que Leon nunca le habia visto-cada detalle.

-bueno…-Leon observó a Sherry, la cual solo asintió- era mi primer día, estaba dirigiendome de montgomery a Racoon, mi primer avistamiento fue un perro zombie, el cual casi atropello. Después, al llegar a la ciudad…-Leon continuó la historia, relatando su encuentro con Claire, su separación con ella, la llegada al RPD, la enigmática mujer asiática que quería robar el virus G, Annete y William Birkin y su viaje en las instalaciones de umbrella y su milagroso escape en el tren.

-¿había cámaras en ese laboratorio?-preguntó Jhon.

-yo...no lo se, ¿por qué?-respondió el hombre.

-si umbrella está detrás de todo...no me sorprendería que esten buscando a los sobrevivientes para...silenciarlos-explicó el tío de Leon, este trago saliva preocupado si era cierto lo estaban buscando a él, quizás al grupo que ahora estaba en miami y lo que más lo preocupaba: buscarían a Claire y a Sherry.

-yo…-intento contener su preocupación, Sherry lo observó preocupada.

-¿buscarán a Claire?-dijo la rubia.

-ella seguro ya está en europa, dudo que la vayan a buscar-Leon intentó decir eso para calmar a Sherry, aunque buscaba más calmarse a sí mismo, ¿y si el taxista que llevó a Claire era un mercenario que la ejecutó en el costado de la carretera? no podía permitirse el fallar de nuevo, no queria perder a otra persona, menos a Claire.

-no sabemos si tienen mercenarios-dijo Scott buscando calmar a todos.

-pero con los laboratorios que describió Leon, ¿no crees que puedan tenerlos?-le contradijo Jhon, Leon solo observo preocupado hacia sus puños.

¿ya no podría permitirse una vida normal? ¿acaso tendría que vivir ocultándose de mercenarios de umbrella junto a Sherry? se preguntó ¿por qué mierda había tenido que aceptar ese trabajo? Leon golpeó la barra enojado, Sherry se asustó un poco, nunca lo había visto enojado.

-hijo…-dijo Scott-se que estas preocupado, pero no dejaremos que nada te pase.

-movere hilos, me asegurare de que nadie los toque ni a tí ni a tus amigos de Racoon-Leon observó a su tío.

-¿mover hilos? ¿qué hilos puede mover un simple escribano?-preguntó casi en un grito Leon con desconcierto, Scott rió un poco.

-hijo, eso dicen los miembros del servicio secreto, siempre.

-por eso lo llamamos secreto-agrego Jhon sonriendo, Leon se sorprendió y observó a sus dos familiares.

-¿el servicio secreto? ¿es una broma?-Sherry solo suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que iban a estar protegidos-¿qué clase de persona trabaja en el servicio secreto y no se lo presume a su familia?

-creeme que lo hice, tu padre se enteró como a los cinco minutos-dijo Jhon volviendo a ver las fotos-sabíamos lo de Racoon, pero lo de umbrella me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿qué sigue ahora?-preguntó el padre de Leon.

-Asegurarnos de que Leon y Sherry están a salvo, y tras eso...ver qué deciden hacer con sus testimonios.

-Alyssa buscaba hacer un juicio con nuestros testimonios-explicó Leon-supongo que le faltan algunas pruebas.

-y a nosotros nos falta almorzar un poco, y creo que Sherry me apoya-dijo Scott levantándose, Sherry se levantó después de él y corrió a la cocina.

Solos en el sótano, Jhon dijo:

-sobrino, estas en algo más grande de lo que podrías imaginar, necesito saber si podrás con esto-Leon observó sus manos nuevamente. Sin duda no quería meterse en algo de esa magnitud, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Debía destruir a umbrella, por Claire, por Sherry, por Kevin, David, George, Yoko, por todos los demás y sobre todo por él mismo y por la vida que umbrella le había negado poder tener.

-podré, tío, no me detendré hasta que umbrella pague por sus crímenes.

-no esperaba otra respuesta sobrinito-dijo el tío levantándose y colocando su mano en el hombro. Ambos subieron a comer.

En un tejado de la ciudad de nueva york, un hombre de unos 50 años avejentado montaba una mira telescópica en su rifle negro de francotirador con el logo de umbrella en medio del cuerpo del arma. Era el compañero de Connor quien había localizado a Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira y Barry Burton hasta la gran manzana.

Si sus investigaciones no fallaron, Barry había llegado en helicóptero a la ciudad para despedirse de su familia y habia traido a los dos supervivientes.

Los tres salieron de un comercio minorista en el cual habían almorzado, Jill llevaba un jean negro y una camisa azul, Carlos un saco negro que recuperó de su casa y Barry una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color caqui.

-¿a dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó Carlos con una sonrisa en su cara, tenía una lata de coca cola light en su mano izquierda.

-debemos reunirnos con Chris-dijo Jill estornudando, había agarrado mucho frío en su estadía en Racoon- ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir Carlos?

-Jill, ya sabes que sí, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Los acompañare, además, necesitas que "alguien" te salve el trasero-Jill rodó los ojos y le quitó el envoltorio a una barra de chocolate, Barry se dirigió a su auto.

\- mi trasero solo puede ser salvado una vez por persona, lo siento querido-bromeó Jill tirando el envoltorio, Carlos se colocó frente a ella y dijo:

-¿segura? por que no me molestaria salvarlo de nuevo-dijo con cierto tono seductor, Jill se colocó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y juzgandolo con la mirada.

-¿qué estás insinuando?-Barry tocó la bocina para apurarlos, Carlos solo se acercó a Jill y le dio un beso en la frente, Jill se dejó hacer mientras sonreía, le estaba demasiado agradecida a Carlos por protegerla y salvarla de morir por el virus T, se había despertado una química muy especial entre ellos dos.

Se miraron sonriendo por unos segundos y, justo cuando Jill dio un paso para dirigirse al auto de Barry…

PUM.

El pulmón izquierdo de Carlos, su lata de coca cola, su mano izquierda y la puerta de vidrio del local habían sido perforadas por la bala del rifle, Jill volteó rápidamente viendo el cuerpo de Carlos, al cual arrastró apurada y torpemente detrás de un auto, logrando esquivar , agachando la cabeza, un disparo del mismo rifle en el proceso.

-Mierda-dijo el mercenario de Umbrella separando su ojo de la mira- ¿por qué mierda deje que lo besara?-se preguntó en voz alta, solía tener ese pequeño gesto de hacer que sus víctimas mueran en un momento feliz. El mercenario solo se levantó y desarmó su rifle antes de que viniera la policía.

-Mierda Carlos-dijo Jill colocando su mano en la herida, Barry, ni lento ni perezoso, ya había llamado a la ambulancia y se bajó del auto para ayudar a Jill- no mueras, no mueras, no mueras-repetía la chica haciendo presión en la herida. Carlos intentó levantar la mano para acariciar a Jill, pero no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo por lo que la mano se desplomó al suelo. Carlos perdía su color lentamente mientras Jill seguía presionando la herida, sin embargo, bajo Carlos se había formado un charco de sangre bastante grande, Jill sabía que no habia mucho que hacer y pego su frente con la de Carlos, el cual susurró:

-deben ser...los mercenarios de umbrella…

-no hables-susurró Jill con los ojos llorosos, Carlos acarició su mejilla con la mano derecha. Barry solo observó la zona para buscar al tirador.

Jill solo lloro en silencio mientras miraba a Carlos.

Scott le dió un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-tu pastel de papas es la mejor comida de este mundo Beth-dijo sonriendo, Arthur y Sherry asintieron mientras competían para ver quien lo terminaba primero.

-Arthur, se vas a ahogar-lo regaño Jhon, Arthur solo suspiró frustrado y volvió a comer lentamente, Sherry solo le saco la lengua y siguió comiendo rápido.

-Sherry, no le saques la lengua a mi primo y come como una persona normal-intentó regañarla Leon, Elizabeth lo observó y dijo:

-vas por el buen camino hijo, solo te falta ser más firme-dijo la madre sonriendo, estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera "practicar su paternidad" con Sherry, eso significaba que sus tan ansiados nietos, quizás, no serían un desastre.

Leon observó su 3ra porción del pastel de papas, un sector cuadrado de puré sobre queso derretido, carne picada, pedacitos de huevo y algo de cebolla, su madre había conocido esa receta en un viaje a américa del sur y rápidamente se había convertido en la favorita de la familia, hasta la ex esposa del tío Jhon había pedido la receta tras el divorcio.

-y dime Leon, ¿quien es esa amiga que salvaste en Racoon?-preguntó la mujer rubia mientras tomaba un poco de la cerveza de su esposo.

-Alguien saquele la cerveza por favor-pidió Leon.

-no hasta que hables-dijo Jhon mientras terminaba su porción. Leon bufo un poco.

-miren, solo es una chica a la que ayudé durante todo el disturbio y se ofreció a llevarnos a mí y a Sherry al hospital-explicó tranquilamente.

-¿era bonita?-cuestionó la madre apoyando sus codos en la mesa y mirando a Leon, Sherry observó interrogante a Leon también.

-mamá-se quejo Leon como si fuera un adolescente.

-¿lo era?-preguntó Scott para molestarlo, Jhon y Arthur repitieron la pregunta también.

Leon solo suspiró frustrado y dijo:

-si, lo era, era hermosa-dijo sonriéndole a la familia- ¿por qué no le preguntan a Arthur si tiene novia?-preguntó señalandolo mientras reía.

-primooo-se quejó Arthur de igual forma, Sherry solo se acercó y le susurró algo al oído- ¿qué? no, no tengo piojitos-Sherry rió sutilmente.

La familia siguió comiendo por un rato, hasta que Scott dijo:

-Leon, ¿quieres ir al campo de tiro esta tarde? llevaremos a tu tío a la casa blanca y charlamos un poco.

-¿puedo ir?-preguntó Arthur sonriéndole a su tío, Jhon negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-serias muy peligroso con un arma Arthur, quédate con la tía y Sherry.

-ahhhhh-se quejó el muchacho desplomandose contra la silla.

Tras el almuerzo, Leon, Sherry y Arthur bajaron al sótano. Leon se dirigió a la barra mientras Sherry y Arthur se sentaron en el sofá, donde empezaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera para decidir quién jugaría con la playstation.

Leon observó la escena mientras tomaba su teléfono movil. Casi de memoria, marcó el número de Kevin, Leon estaba orgulloso de su buena memoria.

-Hola Leon-respondió Alyssa desde el otro lado del teléfono, Leon notó que su voz usualmente fuerte estaba algo algo afligida.

-¿sucedió algo?-preguntó Leon preocupado.

-Mark y Jim están muertos y Kevin en el hospital-la mujer estaba en la comisaría, sentada junto a George, Cindy y Yoko, David estaba declarando ante un policía.

-¿qué? ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Leon del otro lado del parlante, intentando que Sherry no lo escuchara.

-alquilamos un auto para movernos por aquí ¿si? y entonces salimos de un restaurante y el auto…-se llevó la mano a la cara- y explotó…

-mierda-susurró Leon mientras veía a la TV, Sherry estaba jugando al Crash Bandicoot.

-Mark lo encendió, Jim estaba sentado de copiloto y la onda expansiva hizo que Kevin quedara inconsiente-Leon se llevo la mano a la cara y dijo:

-umbrella debe estar buscandolos...no dejen a Kevin solo y quédense en un lugar seguro-ordenó Leon- ya vamos a detenerlos ¿si?

-eso espero…-susurró la rubia mirando hacia el suelo.

-solo...asegurense de que Kevin esté bien y de que nadie los esté persiguiendo aún.

-recibido-dijo la mujer cortando y llevandose las manos a la cara.

Leon entonces marco el número de Claire y después apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

Solo había tono de marcado, Leon corto tras unos segundos y volvió a marcar el número de su amiga.

-por favor Claire-rogaba en un susurro el hombre- necesito que respondas-nada, Leon cortó y volvió a marcar el número, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-por favor responde…-susurró el hombre de nuevo- ya perdí a Ada...no quiero perderte a tí también.

-¿Leon?-preguntó Claire del otro lado del parlante, la chica estaba en su departamento envuelta en una toalla blanca, a penas salía de bañarse- me estaba bañando.

-oh...lo siento-se disculpó Leon, se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que dijo- ¿cómo estás?

-bien, estoy resolviendo los últimos asuntos antes de irme, sobretodo con la universidad y mi departamento-respondió mientras se quitaba los mechones húmedos de cabello de la cara- ¿tú como estas?-preguntó sentándose en la cama y cruzando sus piernas mientras tomaba otra toalla y se secaba la cabeza.

-ya estamos en casa, en DC. Comimos bien y Sherry parece estar contenta jugando al Crash-se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, estaba seguro de que Claire estaba bien y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho más aliviado-¿sigues teniendo la pistola que te dí?

-sí, la tengo bajo la almohada.

-precavida, me agrada-ambos sonrieron tras decir eso-solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado, es posible que nos esten buscando-su semblante se oscureció por un momento-Mark y Jim murieron y Kevin está hospitalizado.

-no puede ser-dijo Claire comprobando si su arma seguía debajo de la almohada.

-por desgracia si...y...estoy preocupado, demasiado-Leon negó con la cabeza mirando hacia la partida de Sherry, Arthur solo hacía comentarios de lo mala que era Sherry jugando- solo quiero asegurarme de que estarás a salvo.

-lo estaré Leon, te lo prometo-dijo repitiendo la frase que dijo en su despedida-espero poder verte…a tí y a Sherry-se corrigió.

-nos veremos Claire, cuando nos aseguremos de estar seguros. ¿si?

-sí-afrimó decidida la chica.

-bueno, te dejo, cambiate tranquila y estate alerta-dijo separando el teléfono de su oreja.

-Leon espera…-Leon no escucho las ultimas palabra y colgó, suspirando de alivio- siempre estás apurado-susurró la chica dejándose caer- con que no quiere perderme eh-susurró algo sonrojada.

Tras esa llamada, Scott, Jhon y Leon salieron hacia el polígono de tiro.

Connor, que observaba la casa a lo lejos, noto como la camioneta desapareció en una esquina.

Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, se aseguro de tener su arma lista en el cinturón y se dirigió a la residencia Kennedy.


	5. 5 Connor

_¡Hola tarolas! como siempre aquí me presento. Inicio a escribir esto el 7/3 a las 2:33Am, a ver a qué horas y día lo publico jajaja._

_Como siempre, leí las reviews con mucho gusto, en serio se agradecen y me hacen sentir como si mi trabajo (que reconozco que no es el mejor) hiciera feliz a varias personas._

_Y ahora responderé algunos reviews de manera general. _

_Sobre la frecuencia de actualización, debo avisar que a partir del 14 de este mes ya tendré que empezar los preparativos para mudarme cerca la uni, la cual empezará el 22 y bueno, cualquiera que vaya a la facultad sabrá que el tiempo se va volando, lo cual puede significar que el fic sea menos actualizado (o abandonado si nos ponemos fatalistas), además de la novela que llevo escribiendo hace como un año. A eso influye el hecho de que no estoy seguro aún de cómo afrontar el fic después de este capítulo o, mejor dicho, cuando termine esta "etapa" o "temporada" y pase a la historia previa y siguiente a resident evil 4. _

_¿Será Cleon? obviamente, creo que lo deje demasiado obvio, pero el Jill por Carlos se limitó a ese parrafito del capítulo anterior xD, aunque planeaba publicar un ¿spin off? de Jill y Carlos con el mismo estilo de este fic (o quizás un capítulo especial). Además, otro tema, es si tengo en cuenta o no el resident evil revelations dos (no lo jugue, por eso me lo planteo), cómo explicar el amor de Leon por Ada en el resident 6 de forma coherente y re ver resident evil degeneración o pasarmela por donde no da la luz._

_Fuera de esto tengo ideas, pero ideas sueltas para momentos específicos, como una noche de karaoke con los personajes, Leon afrontando la pubertad de Sherry, un capítulo especial donde los personajes y yo respondamos preguntas y otras cosas que, a excepción de la ultima, no dan para capítulos completos._

_¿habrá lemon? sí, pero esperenlo con los pantalones puestos y con los cierres levantados._

_Y por último (al menos del inciso del inicio, seguro pongo uno al final) una pregunta:_

_¿cuales son sus shippeos favoritas de la saga? tanto el favorito (Cleon!) el más bizarro (Wesker y Jill) y el menos preferido (Chris y Piers)._

_Preparen los pañuelos, por que viene el capítulo 5:_

Leon y Scott habian dejado a Jhon en su lugar de trabajo, ambos se encontraban practicando en el polígono de tiro. Leon utilizaba una pistola "matilda" idéntica a la pistola reglamentaria que le había tocado en el RPD.

Mientras tanto, su padre usaba un rifle M1 garand desde la cintura. Los disparos de ambos iban a la cabeza y al centro sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿preocupado?-preguntó Scott disparando a un blanco móvil.

Leon no estaba seguro de como lo hacia, pero su padre podía practicamente leer su mente, siempre había sido así. No les comentó nada en todo el viaje ya que su padre y tío hablaban de sus cosas como siempre.

Para parecer un poco más duro dijo-un poco-Leon se centró en el blanco más lejano, acertando por poco en el centro- dos de los sobrevivientes de miami murieron y Kevin está hospitalizado-Leon disparó enojado hacia varios blancos que se acercaban a él, después de los zombies esto se sentía como nada.

-¿crees que esten en peligro?-preguntó Scott recargando, Leon lo imitó.

-ese es el problema...lo estan, y tengo miedo…

-¿de que vengan por nosotros?-dejó su rifle a un costado, Leon siguió apuntando y disparando.

-ademas...tengo miedo de-disparó-perder aún más gente-disparó-por mi culpa.

-¿de qué hablas hijo?-preguntó observandolo.

-esta chica en Racoon, Ada, no...no pude salvarla-vacío todo lo que quedaba de su cargador en un blanco del fondo- ella confiaba en mí y...no pude salvarla-la imagen de esa mujer del saco rojo en el hotel lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba atormentando y recordandole ese fallo. Extrajo el recuerdo de su cabeza de un gruñido- se supone que quiero ser policía y no puedo…-dejo el arma en la mesa, había fallado los últimos disparos- ¿qué clase de policía puedo ser si no puedo salvar a una persona? ¿qué clase de persona soy si solo pongo en peligro al resto?-Scott observó a Leon y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Leon, salvaste a Clara…

-Claire-corrigió rápidamente el joven.

-Perdón, salvaste y ayudaste a Claire y Sherry-observó a su hijo de arriba abajo- los policías siempre hacemos eso, nos centramos en lo que no podemos hacer en vez de lo que hacemos. ¿cuántas balas fallaste?

-unas 18-dijo enojado.

-¿cuantas acertaste?-Leon se quedo callado por unos momentos y observó los blancos-no las cuentes, era una pregunta retórica, pero demuestra mi punto.

-a veces olvido que tambien eras policía-admitió Leon encogiéndose de hombros.

-si si, lo fuí por unos años, los maravillosos ochentas, después me acogió el también maravilloso ejército-lo ultimo lo dijo con el sarcasmo típico de su familia. Hizo una pausa de unos segundos y dijo- ¿sabes? siempre me acuerdo de una vez en servicio, los bomberos no llegaban, un orfanato se prendió fuego. No vimos muchas opciones así que yo y mi compañero nos metimos a ver quien podríamos salvar. Todos los niños estaban arriba, amontonados en la cocina-observó a Leon, como si estuviera volviendo a ese momento hace más de 10 años- excepto un pequeño niño castigado en una esquina que seguía sentado ahí a pesar del fuego-Leon y Scott se miraron por unos segundos- pareciera que lo hubieran dejado a propósito, me dijeron después que nadie lo podía hacer razonar, era un niño testarudo...pero... lo hice, en medio de ese infierno salve a ese niño. Y ese niño salvó a más personas y estoy seguro de que salvara a aún más.

Leon observó a su padre por unos segundos, Scott le colocó las manos en ambos hombros.

-al principio me atormentaba el hecho de que los niños de la cocina murieran...pero después me dijeron que el niño sobreviviente también se sentía culpable, no quería comer, se la pasaba durmiendo y no hacia caso. Sin embargo, un día fui a hablar con él y empezó a hacer caso, con la condición de que lo visitara cada tanto-Scott sonrió recordando a ese niño- su culpa me recordó a mí...eramos parecidos en eso…-hizo una larga pausa observando a Leon de arriba a abajo, se le acercó y dijo-por eso fue que te adopté hijo, quería asegurarme de que la vida que salvé iba a ser aprovechada. Y sin dudas la aprovechaste.

Leon solo suspiro pesadamente, tenía recuerdos del orfanato y del fuego. De cómo todos lo hicieron sentir como un niño insoportable y como se quedó en la esquina para "dejar de molestar".

-siempre cuentas lo del incendio-bromeo Leon conteniendo su emoción.

-es cierto, pero eso me enseño que, a veces, no podemos salvar a todos. Pero no debemos atormentarnos por ello, por que las vidas que si salvamos valieron la pena. ¿o no hijo?

Leon pensó por unos segundos y dijo:

-te doy la razón-levantó sus manos rindiéndose- yo siempre te estaré agradecido por sacarme de esa esquina.

-y Sherry, Claire y de seguro Ada, en sus últimos momentos, estuvieron agradecidas de tu ayuda. Si que eres un éxito con las mujeres-bromeó el padre guiñando, Leon solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-Te amo pá

-y yo a tí hijo...todos te amamos.

-Connor, ¿donde mierda estas?-preguntó un hombre latino con anteojos de sol sentado en una camioneta frente a un hospital-el bastardo no responde-se quejó el hombre marcando un segundo número en su teléfono, la persona respondió del otro lado.

-¿Logan? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó el mercenario de nueva york mientras manejaba.

-¿mataste a Valentine, Burton y Oliveira? el jefe me está presionando.

-Mate a Carlos, Jill y Barry estarán alerta, pero no será problema para mí.

-más te vale Logan, o el jefe estará enojado y mucho-dijo el hombre cortando y bajando del auto. Odiaba el tener que disparar su arma silenciada, prefería hacer explotar autos o casas completas. Pero no contó con el hecho de que la bomba explotaría antes.

Ahora debía empuñar su pistola silenciada que llevaba el logo de umbrella para terminar el trabajo. Camino los pasillos del hospital hasta que logró localizar la habitación de Kevin, abrió la puerta y la cerró sin mirar atrás, se colocó dando la espalda a la salida y vio a Kevin dormido.

-perdoname hermano, pero sabes demasiado-el hombre retiró su pistola de la funda de su cinturón.

Kevin despertó de a poco y miró al hombre:

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Kevin mirando al hombre.

-¿de que te sirve saberlo?-dijo riendo.

-supongo que quiero saber por que me mataran, ¿te debo algo? ¿estuve con tu prima o qué?-bromeó el policía.

El mercenario solo río también.

-algunos patalean, otros gritan, pero te estas tomando muy bien el hecho de morir.-Kevin se encogió de hombros.

-supongo que...en el fondo, eso es lo que quería.

En Nueva york, Logan entraba decidido a un hotel, llevaba su escopeta en la mano.

-no puede entrar con eso-dijo el recepcionista en un grito señalando el arma.

Logan lo observó por unos segundos solo para dispararle con su pistola nueve milímetros silenciada entre ceja y ceja, estaba harto de los regaños de Connor y Jerry, iba a cumplir su misión y les demostraría que aún tenía la sangre de mercenario en sus venas.

Camino hasta el 2do piso donde Barry y Jill se alojaban y, con su escopeta, abrió la puerta de un solo disparo.

Jill, desde adentro se metió debajo de la cama de un salto al ver como la puerta se abría. Algo temerosa, pero lista para el combate empezó a buscar su pistola y el cargador ocultos debajo de la cama. Quería vengar a Carlos y encargarse de ese tipo.

El cuarto de Hotel estaba desordenado, ambas camas estaban destendidas. Logan camino con escopeta en mano y se agacho al lado de una de las camas, donde disparó sin fijarse si había alguien o no.

Jill marcó rápidamente en su celular el número de Barry, que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, seguro dormido.

Recargó rápidamente y esperó un poco a que el hombres se acercara. Al ver que el hombre estaba a punto de agacharse, Jill disparó a la pierna del mismo, el cual gritó de dolor.

Jill se arrastró rápidamente y se paró. La castaña caminó sobre la cama y le dió una patada en la cabeza al hombre, el cual terminó de caer recostado en el suelo.

Jill se colocó sobre él y le apuntó con la pistola mientras pisaba su mano derecha. Barry entró al cuarto encontrándose esa escena.

-pues...te cumplire ese deseo, nada personal, negocios de umbrella-exclamó Jerry apuntandole a Kevin, un golpe repentino le dió en la nuca derribó a Jerry. Alyssa, quien se había ocultado tras la puerta, le robó el arma al sujeto y le apuntó con la pistola. Alyssa le dio su teléfono a Kevin.

-llama a la policía cariño-Kevin sonrío mirando a la chica, Jerry aturdido intentó arrastrarse, pero la rubia volvió a golpearle, esta vez con el mango de la pistola.

Logan despertó en una sala de interrogación, Jill estaba sentado frente a él con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Barry fumaba un cigarrillo mientras estaba recostado en una pared.

Un policía estaba parado detrás de Logan.

-¿qué demonios quieres?-se quejo el mercenario que estaba esposado a la mesa.

-lo mismo te quiero preguntar -dijo la chica levantándose- ¿por qué nos estuviste siguiendo?-se agachó frente a él- ¿por qué tuviste que matar a Carlos?

-no es nada personal amiga-dijo el hombre- es mi trabajo y lo cumplire.

-no me llames amiga-gritó Jill-¿por qué mierda nos sigues?-Barry, sorprendido, se acercó a Jill y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Jill, tranquila-dijo el hombre.

-lo siento-suspiró Jill mirando al mercenario, este tenia un pin de umbrella en el saco-¿eres parte de umbrella?

-creo que es obvio que sí.

-¿cual es tu misión?-dijo Barry colocando la mano en la mesa-¿deshacerse de los STARS? ¿vengar a Wesker? ¿qué?

-no...somos una rama especial de mercenarios. Y no diré nada más-dijo el hombre con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¿eres el único?-preguntó Barry poniendo el teléfono del hombre en la mesa

-no responderé a eso-Jill observó al policía de detrás de Logan, el cual colocó las llaves de él en la mesa.

-localizamos el edificio de los departamentos a los que pertenecen esas llaves-Logan observó las llaves enojado, en su departamento tenía toda la información.

-¿nos darás información? ¿o te allanamos la casa?-cuestionó Jill acercando su cara a la de Logan para intimidarlo. Logan tan solo le dió un cabezazo en la nariz, cosa que desorientó a Jill, la cual se agarró la nariz.

-parece que iremos a su departamento, dejelo ahí oficial. Gracias por dejarnos usar su sala.

-un gusto-dijo el joven policía- siempre ayudaré a los oficiales. ¿qué hago con él?

-encierralo-dijo Barry mientras rodeaba a Jill con su brazo, Jill estaba llorando en silencio mientras se agarraba la nariz que sangraba.

-no digas que eso te dolió Jill.

-no es eso Barry...es que… ¿y si Chris está siendo seguido por estos tipos?-no quería pensar en perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, Jill suponía que Logan era un enviado por umbrella para "callar" a los miembros de los STARS y eso le daba miedo. Ya había perdido a Carlos, no quería perder a Chris, su preciado compañero.

-¿cómo te fue en el trabajo tío?-preguntó Leon sonriendo, los tres Kennedys se encontraban en la camioneta de Scott, cerca de llegar a la casa. Estaban escuchando un CD de los beatles.

-todo bien sobrino, hoy o mañana tendremos seguridad en tu casa, además de que ya le mostré las pruebas a mis compañeros del servicio.

-eso afectará a umbrella-dijo Scott sonriendo- les vamos a enseñar a no meterse con los Kennedy-los tres rieron mientras llegaban a la casa, la cual tenía la puerta delantera abierta.

Jhon observó la casa y la puerta abierta, Scott lo observó tambien.

-Leon, te quedas en el auto-Jhon retiro dos pistolas de la guantera, le dió una a su hermano y guardó la otra para si.

-no, si hay algo mal los acompañare-dijo Leon decidido abriendo la puerta de al lado.

Scott reflexiono por unos segundos y le dijo a su hermano:

-deja que entre, lo cubriremos entre los dos-Jhon suspiró y le dio un cuchillo largo a Leon

-espero puedas salir bien de esto-dijo Jhon saliendo junto a ellos. Scott y Jhon entraron pateando la puerta. Leon tenia preparado su cuchillo para atacar, sus familiares apuntaban hacia el frente.

Leon se sentía nervioso, solo deseaba que sus familiares y Sherry simplemente hubieran olvidado cerrar la puerta o algo por el estilo. Al llegar al final de sala Scott y Jhon se miraron.

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Jhon.

-entramos, si vemos a alguien sin rehenes le disparamos, si tiene rehenes negociamos y si son varios...evitemos la confrontación. Leon-ordenó el ex militar- llama a la policía.

Leon tomo su celular y llamó al 911.

-Soy Leon Kennedy-dijo en voz baja el hombre- llegamos a casa con mi tío y con mi padre y encontramos la puerta abierta, los tres entramos para ver si nuestra familia estaba bien y estamos revisando si hay alguien-tras decir eso, Leon dio la dirección y guardo su teléfono.

Scott y Jhon asintieron y abrieron juntos la puerta de la cocina.

Ambos pasaron sus pistolas por toda la habitación, hasta que ambas armas apuntaron al intruso, un hombre blanco bastante alto que sujetaba a Arthur del cuello y que llevaba una pistola silenciada en la mano.

Debajo de ellos dos, Elizabeth y Sherry Yacían inconscientes sobre un poco de sangre.

-te estuve esperando Leon-dijo el hombre mirando a Kennedy- una pena que no estuvierass en casa desde un inicio.

-¿qué le hiciste a Elizabeth?-preguntó Scott horrorizado, Leon observó a Sherry desplomada junto a su madre y el rostro asustado de Arthur. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-Me recibieron amablemente, yo les pagué a ambas con un tiro en el pecho-dijo el hombre sonriendoles, Scott y Jhon se acercaron lentamente, Connor solo colocó la punta de su arma en la sien de Arthur.

-¿quieren perder a otro familiar? si bajan las armas umbrella los dejara vivir, solo deben entregar a Leon-Leon observó a sus familiares, Scott negó rápidamente.

-no te llevaras a nadie más.

-¡papá!-gritó Arthur deseperado.

-tranquilo Arthur-exclamó Jhon acercándose a Connor-escucha, podemos hacer un trato. Dejas a mi familia en paz y yo me aseguro de que no te persigan-Leon observó a su tío acercarse, se le hacía increíble cómo podía mantener la calma en esta situación. Si la vista no le fallaba, su madre seguía respirando, al igual que Sherry.

-lo lamento Jhon, pero solo debo encargarme de Leon y Sherry, nada más. Una pena que ustedes estuvieran en medio. Scott se acercó lentamente también, siguiendo a su hermano. Leon se quedo pasmado por unos segundos, pero siguió avanzando.

Todos se miraron por unos segundos, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

Connor observó a Leon, su objetivo, y después a ambos familiares.

-pueden llevarse a Arthur si quieren-Connor empujó violentamente a Arthur, haciendo que este chocara con Jhon, ambos cayeron. Connor aprovechando la distracción disparó 3 balas directamente a Leon, vaciando así su cargador.

-¡no!-exclamó Scott corriendo hacia Leon para después empujarlo, recibiendo los dos disparos. Connor tiro su pistola a un lado y corrió rapidamente hacia Jhon y empezó a forcejear por la pistola.

-papá-dijo leon mirando como el hombre lo abrazaba- no papá...por favor-dijo Leon al borde del llanto.

-ya podremos despedirnos hijos-susurró Scott-solo...encárgate de él-dijo acariciando su mejilla- recuerda...nunca me arrepentire de haberte salvado, hijo-el hombre tosio algo de sangre y cerró los ojos. Leon, impulsado por las palabras de su padre y por el odio que sentia por dentro corrió hacia Connor, el cual logró arrebatar la pistola de Jhon y dispararle en el pulmón dos veces, haciéndolo caer.

Leon clavo su cuchillo en el hombro del hombre, el cual soltó la pistola de Jhon con un alarido de dolor. Con toda la rabia acumulada, Leon movió el cuchillo lastimando la clavícula del hombre. Connor tomó el rostro de Leon, estrellandolo contra la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y abriendo un corte en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Arthur corrió hacia Connor, el cual solo le dió una patada en la cabeza, la que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿dónde está Claire Redfield?-grito Connor sacando a Leon de la ventana y tirándolo al suelo. Connor retiró el cuchillo sin inmutarse.

-¿qué?-preguntó Leon arrastrandose un poco, su cabeza le dolía demasiado y sus ojos estaban bañados en las lágrimas.

-la hermana de Chris, una de las piedras en el zapato de umbrella. Si la usamos de rehén, lo podremos atraer hacia nosotros.

-¡no te dire donde esta!-grito Leon, enojado, saltó hacia Connor, el cual solo lo apuñaló en el pecho y lo estrelló contra la pared. Leon quedó apoyado mientras observaba al hombre.

-una pena Leon, hubieras faltado a tu primer día de trabajo-cuando Connor iba a dar la puñalada de gracia, se escuchó un disparo que dio de lleno en la cabeza de Connor, el cual cayó hacia el frente. Leon se levantó con esfuerzo y vio como Sherry empuñaba la pistola. La joven tenía 2 agujeros de bala en su remera amarilla, pero debajo su pecho se encontraba en buen estado, como si no le hubieran disparado.

-Sherry-susurró Leon antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de esta, Sherry empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba a Leon.

-Sherry...tranquila...la policía...ya llegará-Leon observó los ojos azules de la chica mientras sonreía, una de las vidas que él había salvado le había devuelto el favor.

-maté a alguien Leon...esto...esto no es igual que matar a un zombie...es...es…

-es horrible Sherry, lo sé-susurró Jhon desde el suelo, Arthur quería levantarlo, pero este volvió a caer- pero con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con eso-Jhon intentó sonreír y dijo- hiciste algo bueno.

-papá no te mueras-suplicó Arthur a su padre, este solo le colocó la mano ensangrentada en el pecho.

-Arthur...hijo, siempre...siempre me arrepiento de no pasar tiempo contigo. Supongo...que sera la carga que me llevaré a la tumba. Pero..siempre te amé, y siempre estuve orgulloso de todas las cosas a las que tu mamá llamaba estupideces. Eres un hijo de puta muy creativo-Arthur solo abrazó a su padre mientras lloraba.

-tío..no hables así-susurró Leon cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la policía acercarse. Leon cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar.

Su niñez en ese orfanato de mala muerte, su padre rescatandolo de las llamas.

Cuando a sus 8 años empezó a imitar el corte de pelo de su tío.

Las tardes en el río pescando con su madre.

El nacimiento de su primo Arthur.

Su primera relación con Lucy, una asiatica pelirroja.

Sus días de secundaria, sus amigos, sus aventuras de la academia.

Racoon.

Ada, la segunda asiatica de su vida.

Y Claire.

Por alguna razón sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ella mientras Leon sentía la sangre bajar por su pecho.

_Estoy sorprendido de que este cap haya sido tan largo, queria resolver rapido la trama de los mercenarios para centrarme en lo que más quiero, la cotidianeidad, como dije en otro capítulo._

_Me gusto mucho escribir la escena final, escuchando la canción "close to you", resolví a mi gusto el como Leon se despediria de algunos familiares y tendría esa experiencia (algo cliché) de ver los recuerdos de su vida en un momento cercano a la muerte._

_Quizas lo resolví de forma apurada, pero siento que no debía complicarme mucho y alargar esta trama que no era la idea original del fic._

_termine este capítulo el 8 del 3 de 2019 a las 1;45 AM. Y ahora corro a escribir el próximo._

_Nos leemos luego_


	6. 6 Lucy

Claire había por fín terminado de preparar todos sus papeles pendientes. Solo quería descansar un día más antes de comprar los boletos. Su departamento de la universidad era humilde, una cocina con heladera, un baño lindo y una habitación llena de posters variados, como calaveras prendidas fuego, el dibujo que llevaba en su chaqueta, con el angel cargando una bomba, otro poster de una arpía tocando la guitarra y por último dos posters de bandas, Queen y led zeppelin.

Básicamente su día libre consistiria en comer hamburguesas, pasearse por el departamento en ropa interior, tocar el bajo o la guitarra acústica y dormir bastante tiempo.

La advertencia de Leon la había preocupado un poco, por lo que haría todas esas actividades con su pistola cerca.

Su única misión ahora era encontrar a su hermano, la universidad ya no le importaba tanto, solo quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Sin duda, los días después de Racoon, despues de Leon y de Sherry se habían sentido...aburridos. Racoon en cierta forma le habia traido algo de emoción, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Antes solo era una chica alegre que buscaba terminar su carrera de psicología, pero ahora sentía que podía ser mucho más, sentía que podía ser, en cierta forma, una heroína para mucha gente. Detendría a umbrella, al bioterrorismo y salvaría el mundo.

La chica rió, eso le recordó un poco a los "sueños despiertos" que tenía Leon.

Leon y Sherry...estaba un poco arrepentida de tener que dejarlos, de dejarlos por su hermano.

¿acaso era un error? ¿acaso solo se estaba cerrando a la gente nueva? pues eso era algo que solía hacer, debido al miedo a perder a esas nuevas personas.

Estaba almorzando unas hamburguesas con jamón y queso. La pistola estaba apoyada al lado del plato, su ropa interior consistía en una bikini rosa que le era demasiado cómoda.

Comiendo su hamburguesa pensó en el rechazo de Leon. Aún dolía un poco, los rechazos siempre la lastimaban. Pero sin embargo, el rechazo de Leon fue de los más realistas que había recibido. Y lo importante fue que Leon no la alejó después de rechazarla, a diferencia de otros.

Se preguntó de nuevo ¿qué quería para su futuro? una hija o un hijo no estaría mal, tampoco estaría mal una casa en la gran manzana o en DC. Quería un trabajo estable, una familia amorosa, una casa linda en la que pudiera cenar con su hermano los viernes, algún sobrino.

Claire suspiró y dijo:

-creo que eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo-empezó a reír y se levantó, limpió el plato y los vasos que había usado para después caminar a su cama, donde se recosto.

Vio su guitarra acústica a un costado, se estiro desde la cama y la agarró.

Claire pensó por unos segundos que canción tocar.

-¿nirvana? nah ¿Led zeppelin? no…-recordó a Leon y una canción le vino a la mente de la nada- Love of my life, you've hurt me-empezó a tocar los acordes correspondientes mientras agarraba la guitarra-You've broken my heart and now you leave me, Love of my life, can't you see?-levantó el puño mientras cantaba el coro-Bring it back, bring it back, Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me-en la ultima nota la cuerda se rompió, Claire suspiró y dejó la guitarra a un lado, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias por un rato, la tele estaba puesta en el canal de noticias, donde un reportero de piel negra daba un informe.

-El día de ayer esta propiedad fue el lugar del horror para la familia Kennedy. Por lo que sabemos, un intruso allanó la casa mientras los hombres de la família se entretenían en el polígono de tiro.

-que pena-susurró Claire mientras se agachaba para buscar las cuerdas de repuesto.

-Entre las víctimas se encuentran Jhon y Scott Kennedy, reconocidos miembros del servicio secreto y el ejército respectivamente-al escuchar eso, Claire se lanzó a la cama y con el control subió el volumen, se sorprendió al observar a Jhon, que llevaba el mismo peinado que Leon.

-y los heridos son Elizabeth, Arthur y Leon Kennedy-Claire se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la foto de Leon hospitalizado, con Sherry sentada al lado de su cama. "fueron por él" pensó Claire afligida mientras se levantaba. Ella solo estaba tonteando en su casa...pero Leon estaba sufriendo. Eso la hizo sentir muy culpable, como la peor persona del mundo.

Razón por la que se dirigió a su placard, buscando colpunsivamente algún bolso o maleta.

Leon despertó en una habitación del hospital, tapado por una manta blanca. Sherry estaba sentada en una silla en la cual estaba durmiendo.

Leon observó su cuerpo retirando la sábana, tenía un vendaje que recorría todo su pecho y el suero dentro de su brazo. se pasó la mano por la frente y también tenía un vendaje que recorría toda la circunferencia de su cabeza.

El corazón casi se le salio del pecho al ver un hombre con saco negro y gafas de sol parado en una esquina de la habitación, Leon pensó que podría ser otro mercenario de umbrella, por lo que intento alcanzar el botón de emergencia.

-no es necesario Leon-el hombre se sentó al lado de Sherry- no soy parte de umbrella. Soy amigo de tu tío y de tu padre-El sujeto mostró una credencial que tenia una estrella dorada alrededor de la cual se podía leer "servicio secreto de los estados unidos" y abajo se podía ver la foto carnet del hombre junto a algunos de sus datos-te hare algunas preguntas.

-¿tengo opción?-preguntó Leon algo amargado.

-la verdad que no-el hombre se sentó en la cama- ¿por qué te buscaba ese mercenario de umbrella?

-¿dónde está mi madre? ¿papá y ella estan bien?-preguntó Leon levantando un poco su cuerpo.

-solo sobrevivieron tu, tu madre, Arthur y Sherry-el hombre empezó a mirar por la ventana- ¿cómo es posible que Sherry declarara que le dispararon dos veces pero no haya tenido consecuencias? yo estuve ahí, tenia la remera agujereada también, de lado a lado.

Leon no estaba seguro de responder, solo observó a Sherry, la cual dormía plácidamente.

-si quieres antes respondeme esto: ¿por qué los busca umbrella?-Leon solo se apoyó contra la cama, necesitaba explicar la situación para sentirse más calmado.

-Sherry y yo, junto a otras personas, escapamos del infierno de Racoon city. Supongo que viste las fotos.

-Jhon me las mostró directamente.

-bueno, escapamos de ahí junto a Sherry y otras personas. Descubrimos que umbrella es la culpable de todo ese caos. Decidimos llevarnos pruebas junto y salir de la ciudad. Mi tío dedujo que los mercenarios de umbrella vendrían a buscarnos-Leon observó la pared por unos segundos- no...no supuso que llegarian tan pronto-se tapo la cara con la mano intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿qué más puedes contar?

-el papá de Sherry...era un científico que trabajaba para umbrella,infectó a Sherry después de infectarse a él mismo. Claire y yo le aplicamos una vacuna-intentó explicar conteniendo sus emociones, tomando pausas para respirar entre las palabras.

-¿quien es Claire? ¿tienes idea de donde esta?-preguntó tranquilamente el hombre.

-Claire Redfield, me encontré con ella apenas llegue a Racoon. No se donde esta-dijo con pesar al no estar convencido de la ubicación de la chica.

-¿crees que sea posible que ese supuesto virus le haya dado la habilidad de regenerarse a Sherry?

Leon solo observó a la rubia, la cual dormia agotada.

-probablemente, su padre mostró gran resistencia al mutar…-logró decir mientras el agente volteaba.

-¿nos dejarías hacerle unos estudios para asegurarnos de que no sea un peligro?-el hombre se sentó en la silla al lado izquierdo de Leon, Leon solo lo observó de reojo y dijo, casi en un grito:

-No-no le iban a quitar una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían consciente.

-entiendo-el hombre se levantó y tomó su sombrero que estaba colocado en un perchero en la puerta, ya había lidiado con gente en duelo- te daremos una indemnización por los años de trabajo de tu padre, lo mismo haremos con Arthur, el cual se quedara en casa de su madre. ¿hay algo más que creas necesario decirnos?

Leon recordó a la espia con el vestido rojo y las medias de red.

-no, nada más-negó con la cabeza decidido.

El hombre asintió.

-te dejaré mi teléfono, tu casa tendrá algunos agentes en caso de que algún mercenario aparezca. O en caso de que la niña quiera ir-Leon asintió y saludo al agente, el cual se fue.

Leon durmió por un rato más, practicamente unas doce horas de recuperación, era de dormir mucho, sobre todo al comer y al recuperarse de heridas. Al despertarse, como a las 6 de la mañana, observó a Sherry comiendo en una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de Leon.

-Leon-dijo la chica apenada, Leon solo extendió los brazos y la abrazó.

-lamento...que tuvieras que vivir toda esa mierda-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la rubia, Sherry solo lo abrazo más fuerte- me alegro de que estes bien-Leon empezó a llorar en silencio, Sherry se separó y dijo:

-Leon...vino a buscarme a mí, me disparo y...y...no se como…-la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sherry, alto-Leon se pasó el puño por los ojos y dijo- no debemos llorar más ¿si? ahora...solo nos queda...aceptarlo-Sherry solo lo observó.

-¿no estas triste? yo no lo estaba cuando mis padres murieron...pero ellos no eran tan agradables como tu familia, ellos me escuchaban.

-es obvio que estoy triste-dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojizos- pero...papá no me querría ver así...y debo conseguir un trabajo para tí, para mí, para mi mama si sale del coma…

-Leon, aún te queda este dia, tu alta es a la noche. Hoy descansa ¿si?

-¿y tu que haras? ¿te quedarás aquí comiendo comida de hospital?

-¿por qué no? debo asegurarme de que estes bien.

-Sherry, para eso están las enfermeras-Leon pensó por unos segundos, miro su chaqueta que estaba en el perchero-llévate las llaves de casa y-recordó las palabras del agente- ve a mi casa, hay agentes para asegurar tu seguridad.

-Leon…-la chica susurró- no quiero volver a vivir con desconocidos-Leon pensó en como habría sido la vida de Sherry con sus padres, sola, con algún científico cuidandola, sin amor, sin familia.

Como él en el orfanato.

-ok, pero almuerzas ahí y duermes ahí ¿si? solo sera por hoy Sherry...yo nunca te dejare sola-Sherry observó a Leon haciendo un breve puchero- te lo prometo…

La rubia se seco las lagrimas y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Sherry dijo-por cierto...una chica asiática vino a visitarte, estabas dormido-Leon solo rio un poco mientras se agarraba el pecho- espero que no sea mi ex-susurró mirando a la ventana, estaba amaneciendo lentamente.

-¿ex?-preguntó Sherry sonriendo.

-sí, mi ex, una pelirroja asiática de hace unos años.

-no era pelirroja-afirmó Sherry convencida- era una chica algo alta, medias de red y un saco rojo.  
"Ada" pensó fugazmente mientras observaba el sol naciente.

-espero que vuelva entonces…

-¿estas engañando a Claire?-preguntó Sherry sonriendole a Leon, el cual tenía lágrimas aún en los ojos.

-no puedo engañarla, nunca le haría eso a tu madre-bromeó Leon mientras Sherry se acercaba a abrazarlo.

-Los mercenarios habían sido enviados para asesinar a los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe nuclear de Racoon city-decía el conductor de un noticiero, un hombre negro con traje y una voz algo aguda. Jill, con algo de hielo en su nariz, observaba el televisor, Chris Redfield aparecio por detras y le agarró los hombros.

-¿estas bien, Jill?-preguntó el Redfield masajeando un poco, Jill y Chris tenían esa costumbre en el RPD ya que usualmente tenían la espalda llena de nudos.

Jill había logrado localizar a Chris gracias a que él se comunicó con ella mediante un telegrama, ella y Barry se apresuraron para reunirse con él. Se encontraban en un departamento de dos ambientes en el que se hospedarian hasta emprender su viaje a umbrella.

-algo…-susurró Jill mirando hacia la televisión.

-Las víctimas se cuentan prácticamente en docenas, dentro de poco, tendremos la declaración de algunos de los sobrevivientes, manténganse al tanto.

-¿cómo crees que este tu hermana?-preguntó Jill.

-Debe estar en la universidad…-negó con la cabeza-desearía poder hablar con ella...pero creo que seria mejor que umbrella me de por muerto.

-tienes suerte de que no te enviaran un mercenario-dijo Barry levantandose del sofa en el que dormía.

-demasiada suerte Barry...lamento lo de su amigo-dijo mirando a Jill, la cual colocó su mano sobre la del Redfield.

-Carlos era un gran tipo...me curó de la infección, me salvó la vida-Chris observó a Jill, estaba pensando decir un "yo también hubiera podido salvarte la vida" pero se guardó el comentario. Sintió que lo que menos necesitaba Jill era que Chris se mostrará celoso.

Barry tomó una chaqueta que estaba en un perchero.

-voy a comprar los boletos para el avión. Ya debemos prepararnos.

Jill y Chris asintieron mientras miraban la TV.

-el empleado de umbrella Connor O'Neill irrumpió en la propiedad de los Kennedy, asesinando tanto a Scott Kennedy, el dueño de la casa, como a Jhon Kennedy, un reconocido agente del gobierno que fue el encargado de detener la operación de contrabando de drogas en Miami hace siete años.

Unas fotos de Jhon y Scott aparecieron en pantalla.

-con que el fue el responsable de detener esa operación-dijo Chris con admiración, la operación había consistido en una inteligente emboscada en un callejón.

-por lo que se sabe-dijo el reportero-el único sobreviviente es Leon Scott Kennedy-una foto de Leon apareció en pantalla.

-pobre tipo, perdió a su familia-susurró Jill apretando el hielo contra su nariz.

-tiene cara de imbécil-intentó bromear Chris, Jill lo pellizco sutilmente a forma de broma, ambos rieron mientras observaban la TV.

-Extrañaba tus chistes malos-dijo Jill levantándose mientras el periodista seguía hablando.

\- y yo extrañaba tus comentarios-dijo el hombre apoyándose contra la chimenea-¿qué harás?

-Voy a bañarme Chris-dijo sonriéndole.

Ya era el mediodía, Leon y Sherry habían pasado la mañana viendo la TV juntos, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo de Leon, el cual prácticamente ordenó a Sherry que fuera a la casa para almorzar. Al salir del hospital, un agente del gobierno se presentó ante Sherry.

-buenos días señorita Birkin-dijo un hombre de piel negra bastante más alto que Sherry.

Sherry volteo la cabeza hacia todos lados.

-¿es esto una broma?-preguntó Sherry.

-para nada-dijo el hombre moviendo la mano a forma de negación-me llamo Rubén y te protegeré por un rato-el hombre tenía una voz grave y profunda, pero que a la vez demostraba calma y paternalismo.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Sherry mirando muy extrañada al hombre.

-no nos pudimos deshacer de todos los mercenarios aún, pero eso no es razón para preocuparse. Ven, te prepararé unos macarrones con queso como para morirse-el hombre camino a una limusina, Sherry lo siguió y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, junto a una chica de pelo rubio, un poco más grande que ella.

-hola-dijo la chica mayor, llevaba el pelo rubio corto y unos ojos marrones claro, su tono era agradable.

-hola, soy Sherry-dijo la rubia saludandola.

-yo soy Ashley ¿acaso tú también eres hija de un candidato?-Sherry negó con la cabeza.

-solo me están cuidando...supongo-Ashley asintió lentamente, le sonrió a la chica y dijo:

-me gusta tu estilo de cabello, creo que podría llevarlo corto.

-es mucho más fácil-dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Sherry y Ashley hablaron por un tiempo durante el camino en el auto, discutieron de qué capítulo de los simpsons era el mejor para cada una y de por qué la pizza nunca debía llevar piña.

Al llegar a la casa, Rubén se bajó del auto y Sherry se despidió de Ashley para después entrar.

-Macarrones para Sherry-dijo el hombre de piel oscura y calvo. Sherry se rió por que el hombre llevaba un gorro ridículo de cocinero y anteojos de sol dentro de la casa.

Sherry probó los macarrones y si, eran los mejores que había probado alguna vez en su vida, la proporción de queso era perfecta y los macarrones por si solo eran deliciosos.

-dime Sherry…¿cómo conociste a Leon?-preguntó el hombre comiendo por su parte una rosquilla.

-bueno-dijo Sherry comiendo apresuradamente los macarrones, llenando su cara de queso en el proceso- él y Claire me ayudaron a escapar de Racoon.

-¿de los zombies?-preguntó el hombre.

-sí, de los zombies-dijo asintiendo- ¿te enviaron aquí para interrogarme?-Rubén sonrió.

-quizas-dijo sonriendo- ¿qué tal una pregunta cada uno?

-me vale, tomaré eso como tu segunda pregunta, ¿tienes hijos?

-eres lista, eso me agrada-admitió el hombre señalandola y sacándose el sombrero- sí, tengo una hija recién nacida. ¿cómo escaparon de Racoon?

-un tren de escape que usaba mi padre, salía desde los laboratorios de umbrella hasta fuera de la ciudad-Sherry pensó su pregunta por un segundo- ¿usas lentes de sol todo el tiempo? me da miedo.

El hombre solo se saco los anteojos, tenía un ojo de color gris y el otro de color marrón.

-el ojo gris es muy sensible a la luz. Ya me acostumbré a usar los anteojos. ¿por qué decidiste venir con Leon?-Sherry cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras terminaba sus macarrones.

-Leon...me escucha, a diferencia de papá y mamá, él me trata como una hermana en vez de-se detuvo por un segundo al no creer lo que iba a salir de sus labios, era una idea que siempre había tenido pero nunca había dicho- una niña molesta-dijo con pesar para después tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja- puedo…¿puedo confiar en tí? es decir...no me separaran de Leon para hacer experimentos ni nada ¿no?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al hombre, este pensó bien sus palabras por un momento y dijo:

-mi labor es protegerte a tí y a Kennedy, al menos hasta que esten seguros. Si tu te sientes segura con Kennedy, puede convertirse en tu tutor legal. Si no, buscaremos algún familiar lejano tuyo con el cual puedas quedarte. ¿qué te parece mejor?

Sherry observó la sala que apenas ayer había sido el lugar de las muertes, solo suspiró y dijo:

-quiero que mi tía sepa que estoy viva...pero no quiero abandonar a Leon-Sherry pensó sus palabras por unos momentos-se que sonara tonto o lo que sea, pero...quiero asegurarme de que Leon esta bien. Se que lo protege el gobierno pero…. yo quiero protegerlo...de otra forma. ¿se entiende? ¿o dije puras incoherencias?-Rubén solo sonrió y se levantó para tomar los platos.

-te entiendo completamente-dijo con una cálida sonrisa- pero debemos saber que opina tu tía-empezó a limpiar los platos mientras Sherry se levantaba para dirigirse a visitar a Leon-¿a donde vas?

-Leon...tengo que ir con él-el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Sherry, no es por ser malo, pero el horario de visitas término. Baja al sótano de Kennedy, diviértete, supera toda esta situación.

-pero Leon…

-Leon estara bien, mi compañero cuida su cuarto-Sherry lo observó insegura- y si necesitas alguien que hable contigo, llamame. Me encanta escuchar alguien tan inteligente emocionalmente.

Sherry observó la sala y suspiró.

-estaré en el sótano.

-perfecto Sherry, llamame cualquier cosa.

La rubia bajo por las escaleras practicamente corriendo.

Rubén apretó su comunicador puesto en su oreja y dijo:

-consiganle algunos videojuegos, después le preguntaré sus talles y le conseguiremos más ropa.

Sherry se durmió en el sofá del sótano, estaba bastante cansada después de haber comido.

Se despertó como cuatro horas después, y se dedicó a jugar al crash, tratando de mejorar sus habilidades.

Se olvidó de visitar a Leon, por ahora solo quería distraerse de todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

Su vida aparentemente perfecta de niña consentida había desaparecido en solo una noche. Sus padres murieron, su protectora, Claire, se había ido y Leon estaba roto por dentro.

Por un segundo, Sherry deseo ser capaz de deshacerse de toda la maldad del mundo.

Pero, era solo una niña, una niña que aún no podía cambiar el mundo.

Y eso la alegró un poco, el hecho de que hubiera pensado en es "aún", algún día se uniría a Leon y Claire y haría la diferencia.

Sherry sabía que grandes cosas le esperaban si ella decidía actuar.

Pero en este momento, su misión auto impuesta era ayudar al inestable Leon, junto el objetivo secundario de que él y Claire terminaran juntos. Pensaría sus estrategias mientras seguía intentando pasar el primer nivel del Crash.

Leon paso el día relajándose. Los agentes le habían traído unos de sus casets de metallica, los cuales escuchó con su walkman tranquilamente. Había pasado el día pensando en la atormentante situación, llorando lo que tenía que llorar y expresando en palabras lo que nadie debía oír.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, dentro de una hora se acababa el horario de visitas y Leon sería dado de alta. Sin embargo, se escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-pase-dijo Leon comiendo el plato de fideos que le había traído la enfermera.

Tímidamente, una mujer se asomo por la puerta y dijo:

-¿Leon?-Leon volteó a observar a la mujer de pelo corto rojizo, ojos achinados y piel pálida.

-Lucy-susurró Leon sorprendido, la mujer entró por completo, llevaba una falda de oficina, una camisa blanca y medias negras que terminaban en unos tacones negros. Se le notaba cansada, la chica se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Sherry-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Leon.

-ví lo de tu familia en las noticias y...no pude creerlo. Necesitaba visitarte-Leon dejo el walkman a un lado mientras la observaba, sin duda la mujer se veía igual de hermosa que hace cinco años.

-no nos vemos hace...como seis años-dijo Leon mirando aún incrédulo a la chica- pensé que…

-¿qué no me importaba que pase contigo?-preguntó la mujer recordando la noche en que cortaron, cuando usó esas palabras-ya crecí Leon...y no podía estar en paz pensando en que estarias mal-la mujer sonrió.

-pues sí, me siento para la mierda-se le salieron algunas lágrimas de los ojos- lo arruine contigo, lo arruine con las pocas que vinieron después, lo arruine con..Ada y lo arruine...causando que mataran a mi familia-Lucy se levantó y colocó su mano en la espalda del hombre, Leon estaba al borde del llanto.

-Leon, hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos. Lo nuestro no termino por tu culpa, termino por que nunca estaba destinado a funcionar y estoy segura de que el resto de cosas que fallaron no estaban en tu control.

Leon la observó escéptico, mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

-siempre buscaste poder manejar las cosas...y hay veces donde simplemente no se puede-Lucy colocó su frente frente a la de Leon, tal como hacía cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿sabes? un año después de que saliéramos-susurraba- me enteré de que estaba embarazada...no sabía de quién era e...intenté suicidarme.

Leon solo la observó atento, los ojos verdes lo cautivaron nuevamente.

-se que no es lo mismo, pero yo me sentía igual de...hundida. Osea, tenía 16, era una niña estúpida.

-no eras tan estúpida-intentó animarla Leon.

-no lo intentes, yo soy la que tiene que aliviarte-ambos rieron-mi papá me salvo, pude cuidar a la niña...y ahora tengo un buen trabajo y un novio que me ama.

-¿vienes a presumir?-preguntó Leon recuperando el tono jocoso, Lucy se separó y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

-no tonto, solo quiero que sepas que de todo se puede salir-observó al hombre de arriba a abajo sonriendo, el escuálido pero caballeroso adolescente de 15 ya era todo un hombre.

-Mamaaaa-se escuchó a una niña llamando a Lucy desde la entrada, esta solo sonrió y la tomo entre brazos. La pequeña tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, idénticos a su madre, miraba a Leon curiosa.

-cuídate Leon-dijo la mujer sonriendo y yéndose del lugar.

Leon observó a la mujer irse y, por un momento, imagino a Claire cargando a un pequeño con los ojos de él y el cabello de ella.

-siempre soy de hacerme ideas-susurró Leon mientras pensaba en las palabras de su ex novia.

Aún le quedaban salidas, el las iba a aprovechar para no quedarse estancado en la tristeza.

_vaya capítulo, me gusto como quedo (creo que es el más largo hasta el momento). Creo que si sigo a este ritmo, llegaré a mi meta de 25 capítulos xD._

_de nuevo, gracias por leer, por dejar sus queridas reviews y por alegrarme con algunos de sus comentarios y la pregunta del fic es: ¿cuál es su capítulo favorito de todos los que publique hasta ahora? el que más disfruté escribir fue el 2do, con el rechazo de Leon a Claire y por las interacciones con los muchachos de outbreak._

_Y por último, me alegra decir: aún tengo ideas y tiempo, solo falta utilizarlas._


	7. 7 luto

_Hola tarolas._

_¿cómo están? ¿ya extrañaban la frecuencia de actualización? yo también, hasta te diría que perdí la rapidez para escribir en el teclado._

_También, respondiendo a las preguntas de Manu xD, conozco todo lo que mencionaste pero no soy un gran fanático, o al menos no lo suficiente para escribir algo de esas franquicias._

_Creo que lo único de lo que me siento lo suficientemente confiado como para escribir fics es resident evil y star wars. _

_Y sobre que otros fics escribiria, no lo sé aún, escribo de las parejas que me parecen más naturales o las que se me ocurren de por medio (como ese "spin off" de Jill y Carlos que haré) y por último, no me apures, yo decidiré que sucedera despues del resident evil 4._

_Por otro lado, me puse a leer los documentos de la historia de resident evil que se encuentran en el resident 5._

_Eso me sirvió bastante para poder ubicar al codigo veronica en todo esto (que ocurre en diciembre según ese documento)._

_Muchas gracias Nikolai, Puchu, Heroo strife, Black river y todos los que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo._

_Sin más, vamos al capítulo._

Ya era el diez de octubre. Pasaron algunos días desde que murió el padre de Leon.

El rubio se vio obligado a manejar todos esos asuntos, papeles y el resto de cosas referentes al funeral de su padre, su tía se encargaría del funeral de su tío.

Los agentes Rubén y Brad (siendo Brad el que había cuidado a Leon en el hospital) se quedaron monitoreando la casa hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no hubiera más mercenarios.

Leon había decidido, con el dinero tanto de la indemnización, como de sus ahorros y los de sus padres pagar algunos meses de colegio a Sherry, al menos hasta fin de año para que la chica pudiera distraerse y socializar (además de aprender obviamente).

El funeral de su padre y de su tío se realizaron en la misma ceremonia, Leon se reencontró con su tía y con Arthur, el cual conversó con Sherry casi toda la ceremonia.

Ya al mediodía se podía escuchar la canción "a mi manera", elección de Scott.

Leon charlaba con uno de los colegas de su padre, relatando como había sido el ataque del mercenario.

-el sujeto había entrado, disparo a mamá y a Sherry. Hubo un breve combate y bueno, supongo que el resto ya es obvio-el hombre observó a Leon por unos segundos y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-lo siento Leon...tu padre…

-era un gran hombre, ya lo se, ya me lo dijeron todos-suspiró Leon haciendo un gesto al hombre mientras se despedía y se dirigía a la barra. Leon ya llevaba el saco y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochados, estaba cansado de que mucha gente que no conocía se le acercara a decir exactamente las mismas cosas.

Leon pensaba en las palabras de Lucy pero le era difícil poder mantenerse tranquilo ante la situación.

Si bien lograba mantenerse atento y caballeroso como siempre, no podía soportar el simple hecho de estar ahí, rodeado de extraños.

-dame un poco de whisky- pidió el hombre al hombre que se encontraba detras de la barra, llevaba un chaleco rojo.

-señor, es el tercero que pide y ya es mediodía, ¿está seguro?

-yo pagué la mitad de tu contrato de hoy, dame el whisky-insistió Leon, el hombre solo se lo sirvió de mala gana, Leon tomo la mitad de un sorbo.

-dame lo mismo que él-pidió un hombre algo viejo apoyando sus codos y su espalda en la barra, llevaba dos guardaespaldas detrás-¿cómo estas Leon?-preguntó el sujeto.

-bien, por favor ahorrate lo de que mi padre era un buen hombre y todo eso…

-estas harto de escucharlo ¿verdad?-preguntó el hombre mirándolo y haciendo un gesto a los guardaespaldas y al tabernero para que se vayan- sin embargo, quiero que hablemos de otra cosa Leon. Racoon city por ejemplo.

-¿qué quiere saber?-preguntó Leon tomando el resto de su bebida.

-lo se todo, tu tío me mostró las pruebas.

-¿no se las mostro a Brad?

-y a mí también-dijo el hombre mirando a Leon- ¿podemos hablar en otro lado?

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a una oscura oficina aledaña al salón de fiestas.

El hombre se colocó de frente a él.

-mira, solo quiero ofrecerte algo-Leon colocó sus hombros en la mesa y unió los puños escuchando al hombre- yo fuí uno de los senadores que aprobó el bombardeo a Racoon-Leon se contuvo para no saltar y darle un golpe al hombre.

-¿por qué no enviaron militares o algo?-preguntó Leon conteniendo su enojo.

-no llegaste a ver las imágenes que nosotros vimos, la ciudad estaba perdida…-el hombre solo suspiró- creeme que me pareció horrible, pero teníamos que aprobar ese bombardeo.

Leon solo observo hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿qué quieres?-el hombre sonrió y dijo:

-tres cosas-dijo levantando 3 dedos- primero...la autopsia del mercenario reveló que le diste pelea. Lo pudiste atacar a pesar del gran choque emocional que sufriste en el momento. Supongo que tienes algo de rencor contra umbrella, razón por la que quiero que te nos unas.

-¿unirme?-preguntó Leon confuso.

-el equipo de persecución e investigación anti umbrella, una organización del gobierno para descubrir los verdaderos fines de umbrella y aplastarla-dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente la mesa con su puño.

-tentador-susurró Leon observando al hombre-¿qué puesto tienes en el gobierno?

-senador, eso es lo que necesitas saber. Además de que soy uno de los exponentes de la lucha contra el bio terrorismo.

-¿bio terrorismo?-preguntó confuso Leon.

-ataques como los de racoon city, esa ciudad no fue la primera. Junto a tu tío detuvimos varios ataques de ese tipo.

Leon solo observó al hombre de arriba abajo, sin duda tenía la pinta de ser un senador, y los guardias le habían demostrado lo mismo. No tenia por que desconfiar de él.

-¿por qué quieren que me una?-preguntó Leon seriamente, el hombre se le adelantó antes de que hiciera más preguntas y dijo:

-le prometí a tu tío que, en tiempos de necesidad, me aseguraría de que tu y Arthur estuvieran bien. Y creo que no hay mejor momento para ofrecerte el trabajo que este.

-si que era alguien precavido…

-era un hombre con algunos enemigos-explicó el hombre. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, el hombre retomo- esto sería una operación secreta, por lo que te daré dos trabajos: uno en el servicio secreto y otro en el equipo anti umbrella, entrenandote y todo.

-¿cual es la segunda condición?-preguntó rápidamente Leon.

-quiero que nos dejes interrogar a Sherry Birkin y experimentar para ver si no hay riesgos de que siga infectada, además de poder indagar en algunas cosas -Leon se impresiono, de alguna forma el hombre descubrió la infección de Sherry.

-Deja a Sherry en paz. Ella es inocente-dijo Leon seriamente.

-Sabe demasiado- respondió el hombre. Miró a Leon y dijo: Pero tienes valor. Este es un buen trato. Elige.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Leon cerró los ojos y respondió repentinamente.

-Acepto, pero tengo mis condiciones también.

-¿por ejemplo?

-pido estar presente en el interrogatorio-dijo determinado- y ademas...ser el tutor de Sherry por un tiempo.

-de acuerdo. ¿algo más?-Leon negó con la cabeza-entonces… la tercera cosa que te quiero pedir es que me des el sobre de las pruebas que tu tío llevo a la casa blanca, ya sabes, uno marron-Leon asintió lentamente, ese sobre contenia lo que él consideraba necesario para detener a umbrella.

-te lo daré cuando termine todo el funeral ¿si?

-¿está en tu casa?-preguntó preocupado el hombre

-no no, está bien protegido.

-menos mal-dijo el hombre del gobierno- recuerda, hay que tener cuidado, en estos tiempos ningún lugar es seguro.

-logre infiltrarme en la residencia Kennedy-susurró Ada Wong caminando por el piso de arriba mientras buscaba una biblioteca, preguntandose por que demonios le habian asignado ese trabajo.

-¿costó mucho?-preguntó Albert Wesker del otro lado del teléfono.

-no, solo basto con sabotear el auto de ese guardia para distraerlo-la mujer del vestido rojo extendió su mano a un librero, buscando el sobre que le había descrito un espía de umbrella-¿para qué necesitas el sobre Wesker?-preguntó Wong abriendo varios cajones para después reacomodarlos al no encontrar lo buscado.

-no te pago por preguntar, te pago por conseguir la información-Ada corto haciendo una mueca de desprecio, siguió buscando el dicho sobre descrito por el espía de umbrella. Ada se detuvo al ver en la pared una foto del pequeño Leon.

-siempre fue un niño guapo-susurró riendo Ada, Leon la hacía sentirse algo confusa, le hacía sentir un deseo de poder vivir sin más espionaje, sin misiones complicadas ni tratos con gente como Wesker. Pero no, eso no importaba. Ada había sido entrenada por años para dedicarse al espionaje, no para fantasear con tener una vida "tranquila".

Pero de todas formas...hacerse de unas pequeñas esperanzas no estaba mal.

Siguió buscando el sobre por todo el segundo piso, hasta que escuchó la puerta de abajo abrirse.

-parece que llegó el gorila-dijo Ada corriendo hacia el balcón de la casa, Rubén escuchó sus pasos y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Al verla en el balcón, Ada solo hizo un gesto y se lanzó del mismo.

-¡no!-gritó el afroamericano corriendo hacia el balcón, viendo que la mujer había desaparecido.

Ada, quien escapó gracias a su nueva pistola de gancho, caminó tranquilamente por la calle dirigiéndose a su moto.

Habiendo perdido la oportunidad de encontrar el sobre en la casa, Ada pensó que encontraría algo en el propio velorio, quizas entre las pertenencias del tío de Leon.

Según parece debía encontrarse con Leon nuevamente, ya lo había hecho antes, de incógnito para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, hasta lo había ido a visitar al hospital (error fatal, ya que fue vista por Sherry Birkin).

Esperaba poder escabullirse y, de alguna forma, evitar contactar con Leon. De encontrarselo...debería explicar muchas cosas.

A Ada tan solo le bastó con colocarse rápidamente un saco negro y unos lentes de sol para pasar desapercibida entre la gente del funeral.

Vío como Leon salió acompañado de un hombre viejo, dirigiéndose a una habitación en la que Ada supuso que se encontraban los testamentos y, posiblemente, el sobre.

Ada observó al hombre que acompañaba a Leon, era el reconocido senador Adam Benford, una de las preocupaciones de umbrella.

Ada intuyó que Leon iba a darle el sobre, razón por la que debía actuar rápido.

La asiática se acercó a un mesero y le dijo:

-dale algo de su elección a esos dos hombres ¿si? no digas que te envié chiquito-le extendió un billete de 20 dólares de propina, el mesero acepto y camino hacia Leon y Adam, ofreciéndoles algo para poder comer de la enorme bandeja.

Leon y Adam se miraron por unos segundos.

-unos camarones no me vendrían mal-dijo el hombre viejo tomando uno de dichos camarones.

-eres menos serio de lo que esperaba-dijo Leon tomando un sorbo de un coctel.

Ada se escabulló por detrás de uno de los guardias y entró en la oficina, había varios papeles dispersos por la mesa. Ada colocó una madera enorme, la cual trabó la puerta.

Se colocó en el escritorio de la oficina y abrió los cajones, no había muchos funerales en ese día por lo que empezó a buscar entre los casi vacíos cajones mientras planificaba su escape.

Con poca esperanza de poder encontrarlo, removió entre los papeles de la mesa, maldiciendo en voz baja.

La puerta había empezado a moverse, Leon intentaba abrirla del otro lado.

-Mierda-dijo Ada viendo el sobre marrón claro, lo tomó entre sus manos, era idéntico al descrito por el agente.

-yo me encargo Leon-dijo Adam pateando la puerta, la madera de atrás empezaba a ceder.

Ada vió una especie de consola detrás de un librero, la asiática corrió hacia ella, la abrió y observó los cables.

-¿qué edad tienes?-preguntó extrañado Leon viendo como el hombre pateaba la puerta, dos guardias se le sumaron y, justo cuando faltaba una patada para derribar la puerta, la luz se cortó.

La puerta cedió y Adam junto a los guardias solo encontraron la ventana abierta de par en par.

-mierda-pronunció el hombre mayor- busquen si el testamento de Jhon sigue aquí-susurró a uno de los guardias que sacaba su linterna- tranquilo Leon, nosotros… ¿Leon?-preguntó el hombre al no ver su silueta.

Leon salió de la habitación oscura buscando a Sherry, temía que algo pudiera haberle pasado durante el corte de luz.

-¿Sherry?-preguntaba en voz alta mientras se movía entre la gente, le pidió la linterna a un guardia y empezó a buscar a la rubia entre los invitados.

-¿Leon qué pasa?-preguntó su tía al ser iluminada por la linterna.

-tiene razon, ¿qué esta pasando?-preguntó una mujer desde atrás, y luego otra y otra y otra, Leon solo las ignoro y siguió buscando a la rubia.

-que joven más maleducado-dijo una de las señoras mientras los guardias empezaban a movilizar a los invitados fuera del complejo.

-Arthur, ¿viste a Sherry?-preguntó Leon acercándose a su primo, este negó con la cabeza.

-hace rato que no la veo

Leon suspiró frustrado recorriendo toda la habitación con la linterna, logro ver una puerta abierta a la cual corrió. La puerta llevaba a un patio cubierto por un domo de vidrio con las ventanas abiertas, Leon se sintió aliviado al ver que Sherry lo saludaba mientras observaba una flor.

-Hola Leon-dijo la chica que llevaba una camiseta negra con un jean blanco.

-Sherry-dijo el ex policía acercándose- me preocupaste, ¿por qué desapareciste así?

-estaba harta de que me preguntaran que hacía aquí, que si era hija de alguien, o si era la novia de Arthur-dijo la chica algo molesta, Leon solo suspiró de alivio, tenía miedo de que otro mercenario hubiera cortado la luz y aprovechado la confusión para acabar con él y con Sherry.

-te entiendo, a mi tambien me estresa un poco esto del funeral

-¿por eso te pediste dos whiskys?

-tres-le corrigió Leon riendo, se sintió como un tonto al haberse preocupado sin tanto fundamento- vamos a casa ¿si? hice un trato del que quiero hablarte.

-¿me llevaras a un orfanato?-bromeo Sherry.

-Ya te dije como cinco veces que no-dijo Leon riendo mientras se disponia a ir a su auto, Sherry lo siguió.

De nuevo escuchando queen en el auto (la canción show must go on), Leon le comentaba a Sherry del trato.

-básicamente, serás un agente secreto, ¿no?-preguntó Sherry mientras miraba a Leon.

-Kennedy, agente Leon Kennedy-bromeó el hombre imitando la forma de hablar del agente 007- y si, es el paso que siento que debo tomar para detener a umbrella.

-serás el mejor agente de todos los estados unidos.

-del mundo-corrigió Leon sonriendole- por cierto, Sherry…¿cómo te sientes? respecto a…

-¿lo de dispararle a Connor?-preguntó Sherry con un tono bajo de voz.

-si…

-aún recuerdo el cuerpo-dijo Sherry observando hacia adelante- tuve algunas pesadillas donde él volvía gracias al virus G para casarme… y aún me da asco pensar en su cadáver-dijo abrazandose a si misma, Leon colocó la mano en su hombro.

-hiciste bien Sherry, si no le hubieras disparado ambos estaríamos muertos. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas podido tomar esa decisión.

-ni lo pensé-susurró la chica- y eso me preocupa…¿y si por no pensarlo me convierto en una asesina? ¿cómo se si no soy peor que Connor?-Los ojos azules de Sherry se clavaron en Leon, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-creo que es mejor pensar que me salvaste y te protegiste. Tu nunca matarías a alguien a menos que sea en defensa propia ¿verdad?

-nunca se me ocurriría-susurró

-eso es lo que te diferencia de Connor-dijo Leon sonriendo, ambos estuvieron callados por unos segundos- y por cierto-dijo Leon- el agente quiere interrogarte… y ver que no sigas infectada con el vírus G-Leon freno en un semáforo y observó a Sherry-yo estare ahí en todo momento y me asegurare de que no hagan nada para lastimarte…¿si?

Sherry observó a Leon un poco herida, estaba harta de los interrogatorios constantes.

-Se que estas molesta por todo lo de los interrogatorios...pero te prometo que este sera el ultimo.

-¿lo prometes?-preguntó Sherry inclinándose hacia él y extendiendo su mano.

-lo prometo-dijo Leon estrechandola.

Unas horas después, Ada se encontraba en el cementerio de la ciudad, tenía que resolver algunas cosas antes de encontrarse con Wesker en el punto acordado.

Entró en el cementerio con una ramo de flores y se dirigió al fondo, hacia una pequeña tumba algo abandonada.

Ada se agachó y colocó las flores a un lado de la tumba, en la que podía leerse "Annie Wong".

-hola mamá-susurró Ada mientras observaba la tumba- solo vengo a avisarte que todo esta bien...ahora trabajo para Wesker-Ada rió un poco, no podía creer que le estuviera hablando a esa tumba, pero eso la hacía sentirse algo mejor, queria creer que alguien la escuchaba y la cuidaba desde arriba- no se si Wesker te hubiera agradado...pero él me salvó de Racoon...bueno, él y Leon-Ada tomo el sobre entre ambas manos y lo abrió.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las fotos que llenaban el sobre no eran pruebas contra umbrella, si no varias fotos de un viaje en el que estuvo toda la familia Kennedy.

¿Qué clase de señuelo era ese? se preguntó Ada mientras guardaba las fotos y empezaba a caminar energéticamente a la salida del cementerio.

Sin embargo, freno al ver la figura de Leon a varios metros de ella parado sobre unas tumbas recientes.

-perdón por no ser buen anfitrión-suspiró Leon mirando la tumba de su padre que estaba al lado de la de su tío- solo...estaba cansado de que todos recalcaran las maravillosas personas que eran. Eso...me hacía sentir peor. Mas culpable…-Leon observó la tumba, como si esperara el típico apoyo paterno diciéndole "no te preocupes hijo, eres una gran persona" o algo por el estilo.

Ada empezó a caminar hacia él, lo iba a consolar, le daría las explicaciones necesarias y después le quitaría el sobre, seguramente tras acostarse con él para establecer confianza y después lo abandonaria dejando una nota prometiendo volver. Sin duda tenía más ansia por el anteúltimo paso que por el último.

Leon extrajo de su bolsillo el sobre con las pruebas, y dijo:

-prometo ya no equivocarme, ¿si? usare estas pruebas y detendré a umbrella, de una vez por todas.

Ada se siguió acercando, el sobre estaba ahí mismo. De no ser Leon quien lo tuviera, Ada hubiera corrido y le hubiera dado una patada. Pero no, Leon no merecía yacer inconsciente en un cementerio.

-prometo que cuidare a mamá, a Arthur y a Sherry-dijo observando las tumbas- no fallaré de nuevo, no permitire que lo que le paso a Ada le pase a otra de las personas que amo-los ojos de Leon fueron tapados por unas cálidas manos, una voz dulce dijo desde atrás de él:

-Lindas promesas Leon...se que las cumpliras-Leon sonrió al escuchar esa voz y volteo, viendo a Claire Redfield, la cual vestía una chaqueta amarilla y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

-Claire…¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó, antes de responder Claire lo abrazó del cuello y se hundió en su pecho.

-escuche lo de tu familia en la TV...yo...quería asegurarme de que estés bien-Dijo acelerada, se freno por un momento y dijo- ¿estas bien?

-dentro de todo...si, estoy bien-Leon pensó por un momento y dijo- a ver a ver ¿viniste de Montana a Dc para verme?-preguntó Leon sorprendido-eso es…

-medio país, lo se, por eso tarde tanto-dijo con una risita nerviosa mientras lo seguía observando, perdida en los ojos azules del Kennedy. Claire colocó una mano en la mejilla de Leon.

-me parecía que necesitabas apoyo…y te tengo que devolver el favor de haberme cuidado en el hotel cuando me embriague-dijo la pelirroja, Leon solo colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella también, los jovenes se miraron por unos segundos y Leon, lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de Claire. Esta vez no había duda, solo seguridad por parte de Leon y sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja, la cual había perdido cualquier fé de poder tener algo con Leon.

Ada se detuvo de repente observando esa escena...se replanteó lo que iba a hacer.

Se dió la vuelta rápidamente y, confundida, empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía lastimada, sabía que ninguna de sus manipulaciones servirian mientras Redfield estuviera allí.

No sabía que le hacia sentir peor, eso o el eso de que Leon ya no era solo de ella.

-Leon-susurró Claire tomando la mano del joven- no quiero que te sientas obligado a besarme o algo de eso. Ya me dijiste que no querías nada…

-¿Y? sentí que debía hacerlo...nunca conocí a alguien que se preocupara de esa manera por alguien-Claire solo abrazó a Leon nuevamente, el hombre la estrechó sonriente.

-¿para qué el sobre?-preguntó Claire.

-se lo tengo que dar a un contacto que vendrá en unos minutos. Acordamos encontrarnos aquí-Leon observó a Claire, estaba algo sudada seguramente por el viaje y su pelo estaba desordenado por el casco. Sin embargo se veía igual de atractiva que siempre, quizás más- ¿tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno...no, pero puedo ir a un hotel o algo…

-nada de eso-interrumpió Leon levantando su mano- tú te quedas en mi casa, Sherry va a morirse de emoción al verte.

-¿Sherry sigue contigo?-preguntó Claire sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-obviamente, no la iba a dejar en ningún otro lado-Claire solo siguió sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Leon, ambos se miraron por segundos.

-¿sabes? cuando mis abuelos murieron...yo me sentía devastada, eran todo lo que teníamos Chris y yo-Leon escuchó atentamente a la pelirroja- recuerdo esa noche en la que estaba llorando desconsolada, sin saber que nos esperaba a mi y a Chris en el futuro. Recuerdo la mirada de Chris, una mirada que decia "todo va a estar bien"-Claire sonrió recordando ese momento y miro a Leon a los ojos-tienes esa misma mirada de decisión Leon. La mirada de alguien que saldra adelante-Ambos se observaron sonriendo, hasta que Leon bromeo:

-¿te gusto por tener la misma mirada que tu hermano? eso es raro Redfield.

-tonto-dijo Claire riendo, Leon solamente se acercó de nuevo y le dio otro abrazo.


	8. 8 Kennedy, Leon Kennedy

-entonces vas a ser un agente del gobierno ¿no? ¿cómo James Bond?-preguntó Claire mientras Leon abria la puerta de la casa, Claire estaba sorprendida de lo linda que era la casa del hombre… o mejor dicho de sus padres. Leon, que llevaba el bolso de Claire, lo dejo a un lado de la puerta.

-dejen de compararme con James Bond.

Claire observó a Rubén, el cual leía el diario sentado en un sillón.

-señorita-dijo el hombre inclinando su cabeza sutilmente sin retirar su mirada del diario.

-Rubén, ¿donde esta Sherry?-Preguntó Leon mientras observaba la casa, estaba más ordenada que nunca, lo cual lo hacía sentirse un poco mal. Era típico de sus padres el tener un poco desordenada la casa.

Leon solo suspiró pesadamente, Rubén dijo:

-Sherry está en el patio, Brad la está vigilando.

-ve al patio Claire, debes seguir recto y abrir la puerta del fondo-Claire asintió caminando hacia el patio.

-Rubén, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-los preservativos están en la mesa de luz, si quieres Brad y yo podemos llevar a Sherry a otro lado.

-No me refiero a eso-explicó Leon llevándose la mano a la frente- ¿Benford te llamó? me dijo que lo haría.

-si, me dijo que te unirás al servicio secreto.

-exacto, queria saber si me ayudarias a localizar a una persona. Es probable que este fuera del país.

-¿a quien? dependiendo de la persona podemos tardar un poco.

-quiero localizar al hermano de esa chica, Chris Redfield.

-si quieres que lo hagamos "desaparecer" -hizo las comillas con las manos- tardará más, sobretodo si quieres que parezca un accidente.

-¿qué? no, quiero ayudar a Claire a encontrarlo. ¿Acaso tú desapareces gente?-preguntó Leon extrañado, Rubén observó inmutable a Leon por unos segundos y dijo:

-no estoy autorizado a responderte.

Leon negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-queremos localizarlo, asunto personal. ¿me ayudarias?

-¿lo matamos? te daría más oportunidades con la pelirroja.

-no lo maten-recalco Leon, Rubén solo sonrió extrañamente, Leon pensó que era por la "broma" de matarlo.

-empiezas el lunes ¿no? yo te enseñare a localizarlo.

-Gracias Rubén-dijo Leon caminando hacia el patio, vio como Claire observaba unas fotos colgadas en la pared.

Leon, siendo un niño, se encontraba en medio de la foto, ambos padres lo abrazaban mientras miraban a la camara.

También se observó al pequeño Leon, con una vestimenta mucho más humilde que la de ambos padres.

Claire sintió algo que hace tiempo no sentía, nostalgia y deseo de haber podido vivir con sus padres.

-¿Claire?-preguntó Leon desde detrás.

-lo siento por tus padres-susurró observando la foto, esos hombres parecían ser la cosa más amable del mundo… y el destino le había privado poder conocerlos.

Leon observó con pesar la foto, era del día siguiente a ser adoptado.

-gracias Claire…-susurró Leon, el cual se acordó de la foto que habían tomado en blueberry, Leon abrió el cajón de las fotos, retirando la foto en el restaurante.

Leon se dió cuenta de que la forma en la que él y Claire abrazaban a Sherry era idéntica a la forma en la los padres de Leon lo abrazaban a él. Le dió la foto y Claire sonrió.

-vamos, tenemos que saludar a Sherry.

-...perdoname Claire, pero es algo que debo hacer- Chris concluyó la carta que le había escrito a Claire de esa forma,había leido en voz alta la carta para ver que opinaban Jill y Barry. Los tres se encontraban en una habitación de hotel la cual estaban desocupando. Dentro de unas horas tenían el vuelo a París.

-¿donde esta el amor hermano?-dijo Barry- te estás despidiendo de tu hermana, quien sabe cuando la volverás a ver, y tu carta parece una declaración de impuestos.

-Barry, ¿no será que tú hiciste una carta excesivamente emocional?-preguntó Jill mientras se acomodaba su boina mirando su reflejo en un espejo, su nariz ya estaba totalmente sana.

-son mis niñas Jill, creo que ustedes no le dan el valor necesario a la familia.

Chris se llevó la mano a la frente, debía admitir que la carta había quedado algo cortante, pero era por que Chris no quería abrumar de información a su hermana.

-¿toma tres entonces?-preguntó Chris a ambos, este era el segundo intento.

-esa esta bien, envíala-dijo Jill quitándose la boina, no lograba encontrar el ángulo adecuado.

-¿Barry?-preguntó Chris, Barry solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-lo que creas necesario Chris, el vuelo sale en unas horas-Chris solo suspiró y guardó la carta en el sobre, se acercaba el momento de partir.

Tan solo deseaba que su hermana estuviera a salvo y que Claire no se hubiera involucrado en todo el asunto de umbrella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Claire?-preguntó Sherry levantándose de la silla de playa en la que estaba. Corrió y abrazó a Claire fuertemente.

-vi lo de la familia de Leon y vine a ver si estaban bien-Claire pasó su mano por el crecidito pelo de Sherry, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¡lo estamos! aunque...bueno, estamos algo tristes por lo de la familia de Leon...pero ahora nos estamos divirtiendo bastante-Claire observó el lugar en el que Sherry estaba, había una mesita y un libro al lado de la reposera de playa, Brad yacía debajo de la sombra de un árbol-¿te quedaras?-preguntó Sherry sonriendole.

-Leon me permitió quedarme, así que sí, hasta que encuentre a mi hermano-Sherry sonrió abrazando de nuevo a su salvadora, Leon solo sonrió ante la escena.

-ve instalandote, arriba está el cuarto de invitados...yo dormiré en la cama de mis padres-lo último fue dicho con algo de pesar en su voz- y Sherry en el sótano.

-¿y los agentes?-preguntó Claire.

-nunca los vimos dormir-dijo Sherry de forma excesivamente dramática.

Tras un buen almuerzo preparado por Leon, los tres sobrevivientes se dispusieron a pasar la tarde tranquilamente, viendo televisión, ordenando un poco la casa y hablando de algunas anécdotas.

-estaba en la academia de policía-empezaba Leon, el sol se estaba poniendo frente al balcón de la casa, Sherry, Claire y Leon estaban sentados observando el atardecer, los dos agentes jugaban al poker detrás de ellos, en una mesita dentro de la casa.

-este tipo, Richard, estaba recargando su escopeta con balas de gomas. Para un simulacro-Las mujeres escuchaban atentamente- y entonces, PUM, aparece un tipo por detrás, lo asusta y le dispara a Patricio en la entrepierna.

-¿esa es la gran broma que querías contar? -preguntó Claire incrédula.

-no no no-Leon era enrevesado para contar historias- Patricio planeó su venganza, me pidió ayuda.

-¿y qué hicieron?-preguntó Sherry pidiéndole sutilmente que fuera al punto.

-yo, Patricio, Ana y Jacob nos colocamos pasamontañas y le dimos un pequeño susto. Lo encontramos a la salida de un prostíbulo y le dimos un culatazo en la espalda, lo desnudamos y después lo obligamos a tomar tequila puro en un muelle.

-¿para qué aprenda a no disparar por accidente?-preguntó Claire riendo.

-exactamente-dijo Leon asintiendo.

-¿cómo eras como estudiante?-preguntó Sherry.

-era el mejor de la clase, ordenado, preciso y eficaz. Sin duda hubiera sido un gran policía-dijo con un pequeño tono arrogante, el timbre de la propiedad sonó.

-Yo voy-dijo Rubén lanzando las cartas a un costado, Brad había hecho black jack tres veces seguidas.

-¿tú Sherry?

-no soy muy buena-admitió la niña tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

-Sherry, no seas así, estoy segura de que eres una muchacha muy inteligente-dijo Claire mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza.

-cuidado con la cerveza Claire-bromeó Leon- y estoy de acuerdo, para mí eres muy inteligente Sherry. Más que yo quizás.

-¿quizas?

-sí, si aprovechas tus cartas y te formas un buen futuro.

-hablas como mi padre Leon-dijo Brad ayudando a Rubén a colocar las pizzas en la mesa del balcon.

-¿y qué cuentan ustedes?-preguntó Claire- son unos guardias...agradables.

-pues nosotros le debemos la vida al tío de Leon-dijo Brad abriendo la pizza de arriba, tenía queso cheddar y pequeñas papas fritas.

-nos salvó del despido y de la muerte muchas veces-dijo el hombre de la voz grave agarrando una pizza con tomate.

Los cinco empezaron a comer las pizzas mientras el sol se iba poniendo en el horizonte.

-¿cómo será trabajar con ustedes?-preguntó Leon.

-empezarás con entrenamiento físico, después manejo de armas-empezó Brad.

-si no te molesta-dijo Rubén-mañana te llevare a hacer tu examen psicológico, además deberás tener sesiones semanales para mantenerte en el trabajo.

-¿enserio?-preguntó Leon.

-debemos estar estables amigo mío-dijo Brad terminando su primera porción.

-me parece correcto Leon, todos debemos analizarnos-dijo Claire sirviéndose más cerveza- y creo que necesitas…

-¿qué?-preguntó Leon un poco irritado. Claire le dió una mirada furtiva, una mirada que era como un "¿qué dijiste?", una mirada similar a la que su madre le hacía cuando Leon le respondía con una mala palabra.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso, el único ruido era el mordisqueo incesante de Rubén.

-distraerte un poco y liberar tensiones-dijo Claire con aires algo altaneros comiendo su pizza.

El resto de la cena consistió en charlar un poco y en devorar las pizzas, Rubén y Brad se encargaron de limpiar todo mientras Leon llevó a Claire y a Sherry a sus habitaciones.

A la hora de dormir, Leon se quitó su chaleco de tela y acompañó a Claire a su cuarto.

-perdón por lo de la cena-dijo Leon.

-hey, no te hagas problema-dijo Claire tocando su mejilla- supongo que quieres pasar la noche solo.

-no estaría mal-dijo Leon sonriendo-mañana salimos a primera hora...y además puedo enseñarte lo que sea que me enseñen en ese entrenamiento físico.

-¿para?-preguntó la joven sacándose la chaqueta amarilla, mostrando su musculosa negra que remarcaba su cuerpo.

-debes entrenar si quieres encontrar a tu hermano, no hay que arriesgarse de ninguna forma. Hasta estoy considerando acompañarte a europa-dijo Leon por lo bajo mientras se quitaba el suéter marrón, quedando solo con su camisa blanca.

Claire, sorprendida ante la declaración del rubio, dijo:

-Leon, yo no te pediría que…

-pero lo haría, ya no tengo muchas razones además del trabajo para quedarme. Puedo llevarte a ti y a Sherry y despejarme por un rato ahí. ¿qué opinas?

Claire no estaba segura de que responder, quería apresurarse para poder encontrar a Chris, pero la alternativa de viajar junto a Leon y Sherry era muy tentadora y...agradable.

No estaría sola, eso la haría esforzarse aún más para lograr encontrarlo.

-mañana hablamos junto a Sherry ¿está bien?-preguntó Claire sonriéndole.

-esta bien-sonrió Leon, ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Claire decidió abrazarlo, Leon correspondió, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

Leon se sentó en la cama que antes era de sus padres, observando todo el cuarto.

Como toda la casa, el cuarto estaba lleno de fotos en la pared, tenía un televisor en frente de la cama, sobre una mesita.

Leon observó la ventana mientras cerraba sus puños jalando la sabana.

Se tiró en la cama mirando al techo, recordando todas las veces que, de pequeño, había dormido en esa habitación.

Algunas veces venía por no poder dormir por una pesadilla, a veces se escapaba para acostarse ahí, a veces se quedaba jugando con algunos amigos, tanto en su niñez como en su adolescencia.

Leon extendió su mano izquierda, como reflejo, como si aún estuviera buscando la mano de su madre.

Pero no, su madre no estaba ahí, volteó para comprobarlo.

Su madre ahora estaba inconsciente, peor aún, en coma en una hospital.

Su padre estaba enterrado a metros bajo tierra.

Su tío también.

Y él estaba en esa habitación...llorando nuevamente.

Intentó contener sus lloriqueos, pero la tristeza, impotencia y desesperación escalaban por su pecho y por su garganta. Era como si uno de esos lickers estuviera escalando sobre él, obligándolo a liberar todo su dolor en forma de llanto.

-Lucy me mataría si me viera así-intentó decir entre llantos mientras recordaba a su ex novia, con una pequeña en brazos…

Eso lo puso aún más triste, sentía un deseo algo egoísta, quería que Lucy hubiera sido suya desde siempre, que hubiera estado en los momentos decisivos.

¿por qué no estuvo ahí antes de que Leon saliera con Jessica? la relación tóxica en la cual solo fue utilizado y terminó abandonado en un bosque.

-¿por qué no estuviste?-susurró mientras se pasaba las manos por los ojos.

¿por qué no estuvo ahí para evitar que Leon trabaje en Racoon? Leon estaba seguro de que si Lucy o alguien se lo hubiera pedido él no hubiera ido a Racoon. No hubiera tenido ese "nuevo comienzo" que buscaba en la ciudad entre las montañas.

Si ella hubiera estado ahí...Leon no hubiera precisado ese nuevo comienzo.

El llanto se apodero de Leon, estaba seguro de que Claire iba a escucharlo, e incluso Sherry en el sótano podría llegar a oír algo.

Pero a Leon no le importaba. Solo quería desahogar sus penas.

_Se que este capítulo quedó más corto, pero llevo 3 dias escribiendolo xD._

_Pero sentí que todo lo siguiente, como Leon en el psicologo, el reencuentro de dos personajes (no les dire quienes para hacer expectativa) y el entrenamiento de Leon quedarían mejores en su propio capítulo._

_En otras noticias, ya me mude cerca de mi facultad, pero la convivencia con mi hermana hace que no agarre tan seguido el PC xD._

_Y por último, tengo planeado extender el fic hasta después del código verónica, terminando así la "temporada 1" y tras ese final de temporada hacer un preguntas y respuestas de ustedes a los personajes, tanto del fic, como a los de la saga como a mí si es que les pinta xD._

_¿les gusta esa idea? decidire si hacerla o no según vaya publicando y avisare en que momento hacer las preguntas._

_Sin más chachara se despide 2-J._

_Hasta la próxima._


	9. 9 un pequeño tratamiento

-Leon Kennedy, un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Markus.-dijo un hombre de alrededor de unos 34 años, con una barbita en su mentón y un peinado ondulado. Tenía el pelo bastante largo, unos anteojos rojos, una chaqueta azul de jean y unos jeans negros.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio de madera que tenía algunas fotos, un pequeño cactus y una lámpara.

Leon estaba sentado frente a él, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con un chaleco negro.

Llevaba el lazo negro atado en el brazo izquierdo para demostrar su luto.

-no eres lo que esperaba-admitió Leon en un suspiro.

-esperabas a un hombre calvo con una bata y cara de piedra ¿no?-preguntó el hombre viendo como Leon intentaba acomodarse en el asiento.

-sí, y que tuviera minimo unos cuarenta años.

-¿el asiento es incómodo?-preguntó el psicólogo, Leon asintió-siéntate en el sillón o en el diván, como prefieras-Leon se apresuró a levantarse y se recostó en el diván, Markus se sentó en una silla al lado y tomó un cuaderno algo grande.

-Hablame de tí Leon.

-¿no te dieron un informe o algo por el estilo?-preguntó Leon a la defensiva.

-no no, los psicólogos debemos evitar hacernos una impresión previa de los pacientes. Por eso no atendemos familiares o amigos. Se lo que le paso a tus padres por que yo me llevaba bien con ellos, pero nada más. Las primeras sesiones serán un periodo de…Evaluación-Leon se estremeció un poco al escucharlo, no quería "fallar" aunque no sabía cómo podría fallar-cuéntame sobre tu vida.

Leon observó la pared por unos segundos:

-¿por donde empiezo?-preguntó mirando a Markus.

-por donde creas necesario-dijo sonriéndole, Leon maldijo por que Markus no era nada claro.

-Bueno...soy Leon Scott Kennedy-empezó como si fuera un informe oficial-tengo 24 años, mi familia me adoptó a los cinco años…

-¿cómo te acostumbraste a tu hogar al ser adoptado?-preguntó el psicólogo.

-muy bien...es como si mis padres lo hubieran sido siempre-susurró mirando al reloj.

-sigue-dijo Markus sonriendo.

-pues, tuve que convertirme en policía, me fue bien en la academia.

-¿tuviste que hacerlo? ¿acaso te obligaron?-preguntó Markus.

-¿dije tuve?-Markus asintió mientras pensaba "acto fallido"- pues...en cierta forma tuve que hacerlo, por que era lo que yo creía correcto.

-¿o era lo que tus padres querían?

-no no, yo quise ser policía por que…

-¿por qué?-insistió Markus con su perpetua sonrisa que empezaba a incomodar a Leon.

-por qué mi papá me salvó de un incendio ¿si? el era policia y yo...quería ser como él.

-lo admiras, ¿verdad?

-si-dijo sonriendo-demasiado.

-Bien. ¿cómo estás sobrellevando su muerte?

-no muy bien-admitió. Se guardó informarle sobre su llanto nocturno.

-¿estas solo en casa?-preguntó Markus terminando de escribir.

-no, Sherry, Claire, Ruben y Brad están conmigo

-¿quienes son Sherry y Claire?

-oh...las conocí en Racoon. Nos salvamos la vida mutuamente.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Markus sonriendo.

-¿sabes lo ocurrido en Racoon?-preguntó Leon, Markus asintió.

-sí, mi primo David estaba ahí. Me relató todo en una carta-Leon leyó los títulos universitarios colgados en la pared, se podía leer "Markus King, licenciado en psicología" junto a la fecha de graduación. Si Leon no se equivocaba, ese psicólogo, a pesar de las diferencias como en la voz grave de David y la suave de Markus, era el primo de David King.

Leon decidió hablar de eso despues.

-bueno...le salvé la vida a Claire en un restaurante, le disparé al zombie que estaba por atacarla.

-¿ella te agrada?-preguntó el licenciado, agarrando por sorpresa a Leon.

-Mucho-respondió rápidamente Leon mientras asentía. Colocó sus manos estrechadas sobre su pecho, se sentía más cómodo.

-¿y Sherry?

-me cae muy bien también-dijo asintiendo nuevamente- esa niña me recuerda un poco a mí. Tiene 12 años. Pero no es nada molesta, en serio, la mayoría de jóvenes de esa edad son un descontrol.

-hablaste como todo un adulto en esa frase-dijo Markus riendo, Leon solo movió los hombros restándole importancia.

-para algunas cosas soy maduro…

-...y para otras no, se nota.

Leon sonrió ante la rapidez de Markus para hacerse un perfil de él, ese psicólogo le estaba agradando. Le contó sobre su desventura de en Racoon, un poco sobre cómo se sentía respecto a Claire y sobre la dramática muerte de Ada… y las veces en las que sospecho que ella podía seguir viva, el encuentro con el resto de sobrevivientes y básicamente toda la historia hasta el momento, incluyendo el reclutamiento de Benford.

Solo faltaban 15 minutos para terminar la hora y media prevista por la agencia cuando Markus dijo:

-bien Leon, es suficiente-dijo con su cordial sonrisa.

-pero aún faltan 15 minutos…

-lo sé, pero me dijiste que Sherry y Claire te esperan afuera-se levantó de su silla- reúnete con ellas tranquilamente ¿si? yo ya conseguí lo que quería.

-¿qué buscabas?-preguntó Leon levantándose.

-secreto profesional, no te hagas problema. Y un último consejo: dejalo salir-dijo sonriendo, Leon camino hacia la puerta, pensando en el consejo, y estrecho su mano con Markus para después salir.

Markus observó en el marco de la puerta como Leon chocaba los cinco con Sherry.

-¿estas loco Leon?-preguntó Sherry acomodando el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en la cabeza.

-no me dijo nada-dijo Leon encogiéndose de hombros- ¿dónde está Claire?

-está en el baño. ¿qué sigue después de esto?

-Rubén y Brad me llevaran hacia las instalaciones...y unos agentes te interrogaran-Sherry trago fuerte mientras jugaba con sus dedos-tranquila, te prometo que estare junto a tí en cada momento, excepto en el entrenamiento físico.

-no me harán nada malo…¿no?

-no Sherry...ellos…-iba a decir "son los buenos" pero aún estaba del todo convencido.

Leon esperaba que la reunión fuera en la casa blanca o en el pentágono, por lo tardado que fue el viaje, pero no.

Brad y Rubén los habían llevado al octavo piso de un edificio de oficinas, tan aburrido como suena.

-el agente vendrá a la oficina-dijo el guardaespaldas buscando unas llaves- es mía, así que espero no les moleste que esté algo desordenada, no llevo mucho aquí.

Al cruzar una puerta, Leon, sus amigas, Rubén y Brad entraron a una oficina bastante ordenada, con una ventana que daba a otros edificios. El escritorio tenía varios papeles y una computadora.

Frente a la computadora se encontraba una joven de nos más

-hola-dijo Leon sonriendo a la chica- ¿esta es la agente?

-hola pá-dijo la joven sonriéndole a Brad, ignorando la sonrisa de Leon.

-es mi hija Leon,Ingrid, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

-tuve la entrevista con los agentes, mi entrenamiento empieza mañana-decía mientras tecleaba rápidamente- y estoy intentando hacer que tu computadora sea más rápida.

-bueno, necesitamos usar la oficina…¿puedes?-la chica dio un último golpe a las teclas y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y alejándose de la sala.

Leon observó la espalda de la chica mientras se iba, Claire solo le dió un golpe en el hombro y le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-ni se te ocurra Kennedy-dijo Brad sentándose en su escritorio, Rubén se sentó en una silla que daba a la ventana.

-ni se te ocurra-le remarcó Claire sentándose en una de las tres sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-mujeres-susurró Leon sentándose al lado de Claire, Sherry se sentó al lado de Leon meciendo sus piernas, las que no llegaban al suelo.

-¿y bien? ¿cuando empieza esto?-preguntó Leon, alguien detrás de él respondió:

-Ahora, Leon-Adam Benford tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Brad, el cual solo se apoyó en la pared.

-¿cuándo fue que llegó?-preguntó Claire confundida mientras miraba a Leon.

-quizás nos esperaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿qué hace Claire aquí?-preguntó Adam.

-vino a visitarme después del funeral…

-y no dejaré que se pasen en las preguntas-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-te juro que intenté que no viniera-dijo Rubén-pero golpea bastante fuerte-el hombre robusto extrajo una máquina de escribir de un cajón y la colocó en sus piernas.

-bueno...más testimonios supongo. Cuentenme todo y respondan a mis preguntas.

Tras unas dos horas de contar sobre lo ocurrido en Racoon, Adam dijo:

-bien, en otros asuntos: Sherry, tu tía esta en europa, la estuvimos buscando-Adam hablaba con tono amable y paternal- veo que tu relación con tu familia no era muy buena, pero es algo que hay que resolver.

-debo reunirme con ella, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sherry mirando a Leon y Claire-¿los volveré a ver?

-por supuesto Sherry-dijo Claire sonriendo- tu tía no tendrá problema en charlar con nosotros.

-y te pasaré a visitar si trabajo cerca-dijo Leon tocando el hombro de Sherry.

-ahora-dijo Benford- solo quiero hablar con Leon, Sherry, ¿podemos hacerte un examen médico? Rubén las llevara.

Sherry observó a Claire, la cual asintió.

Las mujeres se levantaron y, junto a Brad y Rubén, salieron de la sala.

-Claire tiene carácter, es una extraña mezcla entre un carácter fuerte y uno maternal.

-¿una madre estricta quizás?

-seguramente-dijo Benford asintiendo- Leon, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? nadie te impide ser un humilde policía de Washintong.

-ya lo intenté y salió fatal-dijo Leon suspirando.

-lo se, gracias por declarar tan abiertamente-Leon asintió, Adam suspiró y dijo:

-mira Leon, te ayudaremos a localizar a Chris y además de eso pagaré el viaje.

-no no, no hace falta-dijo Leon negando con la cabeza.

-tu gentileza no hace falta-dijo Adam haciendo un gesto con su mano-solo deberás ser entrenado, tengo el mentor perfecto para tí. Saldrás a Francia en dos semanas, donde está la tía de Sherry y realizaras una misión de protección de candidatos.

-¿qué sería eso?-preguntó Leon confuso.

-te quedarás uno o dos días en la casa de uno de nuestros candidatos, actualmente se encuentra en francia. Tobias Graham. Sería lo mismo que hacen Rubén y Brad en tu casa.

-¿jugar al poker y comer pizza?

-eso es tu culpa, les diste mucha confianza-ambos rieron- consiguete un traje negro, gafas de sol, una pistola nueve milímetros. Vé a la tienda de armas y dile: "dame unos macarrones con queso" o te darán los macarrones, o te darán la pistola reglamentaria.

-¿puedo comerme los macarrones?

-sí-Adam sonrió, Leon tenia su mismo humor absurdo- solo eso, dirígete al piso 14, es un gimnasio. El instructor es Jack Krauser, musculoso y rubio, lo encontrarás.

Leon salió de la oficina, apenas cerró la puerta, Markus entró por detrás de un librero, por un pasadizo.

-¿estabas cómodo Markus?

-la próxima podrías poner micrófonos-respondió el psicólogo.

-Leon los hubiera notado, ¿no crees? ¿qué opinas de él?

Markus se sentó en frente de Adam.

-es formal, algo infantil, serio cuando le dices que lo sea. Pero, es adoptado-dijo extendiendo sus manos- por lo que es algo rebelde, cosa típica. Tiene miedo al abandono, sobretodo en su situación actual. Yo creo que será un buen agente.

-¿cómo lo afectó la muerte de sus padres?

-no lo afecto del todo aún...eso puede derivar en un trauma histérico, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

-¿estás dispuesto a atenderlo frecuentemente?-Markus asintió lentamente.

-sera un paciente interesante...y ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿qué?

-dentro de unos años, y si se puede, me interesaria atender a Sherry. Esa niña o será dura como el acero, o tendrá algunos traumas.

Al llegar al piso 14, Leon observó que todo el piso era un gimnasio bastante moderno.

Un hombre rubio musculoso se le acercó a Leon.

-¿Kennedy?

-Sí, ¿Jack?

-exactamente-dijo estrechandole la mano fuertemente, Leon intento estrecharla igual o más fuerte, pero no podía. Krauser carcajeó y le palmeó la espalda.

-bien Leon, bienvenido a nuestra organización. Seguro Markus ya te interrogo...asi que yo te enseñaré, sin preguntas, personales al menos. ¿quieres entrenar con cuchillo o que te enseñe movimientos? Suplex por ejemplo, o patadas.

Leon recordó como apuñalo a Connor, fallando. Después lo asaltó la imagen de Connor con la bala en medio de la frente.

-Cuchillo-dijo Leon rápidamente.

No iba a fallar...nunca más.

El entrenamiento había sido intenso, Krauser le enseñó a usar el cuchillo con ambas manos y además varias técnicas, lanzamientos, mano izquierda, mano derecha y uso de doble cuchillo.

Además, le enseño como hacer patadas decentes, suplex y quebraduras de cuello.

Leon, totalmente sudado, estaba manejando su vehículo, Claire estaba de copiloto, durmiendo y Sherry, con una venda en su brazo, degustaba una chupaleta.

-¿te dieron eso en el examen médico?-preguntó Leon riendo mientras doblaba hacia el hospital.

-si, fuí una niña valiente.

-¿no que no te gustaba que te llamaran niña?

-tiene sus beneficios parecer de 10 años-dijo chupando el caramelo.

Leon frenó frente al hospital y observó a Claire.

-¿la dejamos aquí?-preguntó Leon mirando a Sherry- me da cosa dejarla sola…

-Brad y Rubén la cuidaran…¿o quieres que los deje solos en el auto?-preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Sherry, deja de emparejarme con Claire-exclamó dando un golpecito suave en la frente, Sherry le saco la lengua y bajó del auto. Cuando Sherry bajo, Leon acomodó un poco el cabello de Claire, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-se ve linda dormida-susurró bajando.

Sherry y Leon, seguidos por Rubén, entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a la última habitación, al fondo.

Leon abrió la puerta lentamente, entró junto a Sherry, la cual tomo la mano de Leon para darle apoyo.

Ambos observaron a la madre del Kennedy, recostada en la cama, llena de cables, suero y con una cara de preocupación.

Leon solo suspiró y se sentó al lado de su madre.

-Sherry…¿me dejas solo por un tiempo?-preguntó Leon observando a la rubia.

-le dire a Rubén que nos lleve a dar unas vueltas.

-vayan a cenar y después a casa, ¿si? me quedaré hasta que termine el horario de visitas-dijo extendiendole las llaves del auto- tomaré un taxi y cualquier cosa les aviso.

-esta bién Leon-dijo Sherry abrazandolo, Leon solo le palmeo la espalda.

-te quiero Sher, solo quiero estar solo…-Sherry asintió y sacó de su bolsillo otra chupaleta, ofreciendola a Leon, el cual acepto.

Sherry salió de la habitación, Leon apoyó su cabeza en el espacio libre del colchón.

-Hola má-susurró, no quería que lo escuchara nadie- hoy fuí al psicólogo, no está mal, debería haberte hecho caso e ir hace años...perdón-le sacó el papel a la chupaleta y se la llevó a la boca- lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve muchas cosas que resolver. Conseguí trabajo con los compañeros del tío. Me estoy divirtiendo con Sherry y Claire...aunque a veces me siento un poco culpable-Leon observó a su madre, buscando una respuesta-espero que puedas conocer a Claire, en serio te caería bien, más que Sherry-"déjalo salir" dijo Markus…lo iba a hacer- Sherry será enviada con su tía...Claire seguro se irá con su hermano, Rubén y Brad terminaran sus guardias... -Leon observó sus manos y después a su madre- estaré solo… y...eso me asusta-unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, se las limpió con las mangas...como cuando era pequeño en el orfanato y se limpiaba las lagrimas nocturnas.

-tranquilo hijo-Leon levantó la cabeza, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas, y observó a su madre...estaba igual, no había hablado.

¿acaso se había vuelto loco? se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a dormir.

Unos golpeteos en la fuerza lo despertaron.

-pase-susurró Leon, quizas era Claire, enojada y con ganas de regañarlo por no haber vuelto temprano.

-Leon-susurró una voz suave, Leon volteó y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-Ada…-susurró el hombre levantándose- ya está...estoy loco-algunas lágrimas volvieron a pasar por sus mejillas. Ada se lanzó a sus brazos, Leon la abrazó y rompió en llanto.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿no habías muerto?-ver a Ada ahí le recordó su fracaso en Racoon...el sentimiento de tener el corazón roto por no poder salvarla.

-es una historia complicada...de la que no estoy orgullosa-susurró en su oído- estoy en un hotel a unas cuadras de aquí…¿podemos hablar allí?

Leon se separó unos segundos para ver a la mujer, llevaba una musculosa roja y unos pantalones blancos.

Se veía hermosa…

-¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-preguntó rápidamente.

-espía-le recordó Ada- estuve buscando el momento para poder...hablar a solas. Quizás fui un poco apresurada-dijo sonrojada e insegura, Leon nunca pensó que llegaría a verla así.

-no no...es solo qué...diablos, pensé que estabas muerta-suspiró pasando sus manos por los hombros desnudos de la asiática, la cual solo sonreía.

-¿quieres hablar entonces?-preguntó Ada sonriendo.

-sí, vamos a donde dijiste-quería hablar, sin duda alguna. Eso y mucho más.

_originalmente quería hacer un fic de 10 o más páginas (termino siendo de 6), pero por dios, no no dejarlos con este cliffhanger.__De nuevo, lamento no poder actualizar con frecuencia, pero la Facultad me exprime todo.__Y Manu, porfa, deja de usar el espacio de las reviews para pedirme que escriba ships que no me interesan.__Este fic lo escribí por que tengo ganas, por qué tengo ideas y por que me salió de adentro.__No voy a perder tiempo (Que apenas tengo) escribiendo tus ideas. Te invito amablemente a intentar escribirlas tú, y aunque no te guste como quede (mis primeros fics de aquí son horrendos) quizás algún día puedas hacer tu propias historias.__Besos a todos_


	10. Lluvia

La habitación del hotel era bastante pequeña, solo tenía una cama, una TV una heladera, una mesa y un baño.

-rojo, que sorpresa-dijo Leon viendo las cortinas.

-te juro que no la elegí por eso-dijo Ada sentandose en la cama, Leon cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro para que nadie abrá- me enteré de todo Leon...yo, lo lamento mucho-dijo abrazando al hombre, el cual solo correspondió torpemente.

-fue mi culpa que te vieras involucrado con umbrella, yo te arrastré a todo esto-Wong empezó a lagrimear, era un llanto sincero, no como los otros llantos falsos que realizaba en su trabajo-no me basta con solo arruinar mi vida…

-Ada, no hables así-dijo Leon acariciando su cabello, se la sentía fría- yo fuí el de la idea de ayudarte, me impuse eso...y fallé..

-no no, no seamos ese tipo de gente, Leon-dijo separándose- todo es culpa de umbrella al fin y al cabo ¿no?

-sí…-pasó su mano por el rostro de Ada, sonriendo en el proceso- ¿de que quieres hablar entonces?

Ada observó los ojos azules de Leon por unos segundos. Iba a pedirle toda la información, ella iba a ser quien acabara con umbrella, o al menos eso creería Leon cuando ella le mintiera...de nuevo.

-¿Ada?-preguntó Leon al ver como la chica solo lo miraba, Wong, enviando todo al diablo, le dió un beso profundo y largo a Leon.

No iba a hacerlo...no iba a lastimar a Leon así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejaría llevar por sus emociones.

Leon correspondió al beso, Ada recorrió la espalda del hombre con sus manos, parecía que tardaría años en recorrerla por completo.

Leon se separo, Ada retiró el chaleco lentamente, sin dejar de observar al ex policía...había pasado poco tiempo, pero parecía una persona bastante diferente al pequeño policía de Racoon.

El hombre retiró la musculosa de la asiática, tirandola a un costado. Tras hacerlo, Ada se lanzó a su cuello, besándolo rápidamente y repetidas veces en el mismo.

Ambos caminaron, sin dejar de besarse, a la cama donde se dejaron caer mientras seguían con sus besos.

Ada desprendió la camisa de Leon mientras él le bajaba el pantalón. En muy poco tiempo, ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Había sido maravilloso...Ada se había acostado con varias personas antes, hombres, mujeres, la mayoría por negocios...pero ninguna de esas personas era como Leon.

Él tenía una energía, una pasión, unas ganas de que ella también se viera complacida que nunca había experimentado...usualmente ella era la que debía complacer al otro para conseguir lo que buscaba.

Habían pasado un par de horas, ambos estaban acostados en posición de cucharita.

-Ada-susurró Leon, la mujer estaba abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando sus senos en la espalda el hombre- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿qué necesitas?-preguntó Ada un poco nerviosa con los ojos cerrados.

-esa cicatriz sobre tu ombligo…¿de qué es?-Ada guardó un pequeño silencio, solo suspiró.

-Soy espía por herencia familiar, mi abuelo lo era, mi padre lo fue, mi madre también...de pequeña ya decidieron que yo me iba a dedicar a eso-Leon solo volteó, safando del abrazo, para mirarla a los ojos- entonces...al entrenarme, decidieron que yo…-Ada tragó saliva y, con sus ojos cerrados y con una velocidad sorprendente en su voz dijo: no debería poder correr el riesgo de ser madre.

Leon solo observó a Ada suspirando:

-no debí preguntar, ¿verdad?-dijo avergonzado.

-todos preguntan, usualmente miento diciendo que fue un accidente de auto. Al menos te dije la verdad.

Ada se acomodo entre los brazos de Leon, dándole la espalda. El rubio no sabía que pensar...sus sentimientos se entrecruzaban, luchaban entre ellos y lo confundían nuevamente.

¿cómo demonios le iba a explicar a Claire sobre su desaparición esa noche? ¿debería contarle sobre su reencuentro con Ada? no, no debería hacerlo, probablemente eso destrozaría a Claire, Leon estaba seguro de que ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él...y él sentía que empezaba a sentir cosas por ella.

Pero tener a Ada de nuevo, entre sus brazos...todo era tan confuso.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse. Leon abrió los ojos lentamente, el sol le estaba dando en la cara, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas rojas.

Leon solo se sentó en la cama, observando como sus prendas estaban dobladas y colocadas en la silla, junto a un papel que tenía unos labios dibujados con lapiz labial a modo de firma.

Leon se levantó lentamente para leer la nota.

Claire observaba por la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Ella portaba su chaqueta roja y el pelo suelto.

-Claire-susurró Sherry detrás de ella- Leon ya va a venir, no te preocupes.

-¿por qué tarda tanto? el horario de visita es hasta las 22-Claire recordó a su abuelo internado y como los médicos los echaban a ella y a Chris a esas horas.

-quizas se quedo en un hotel para pensar-dijo Sherry de forma sorpresivamente madura- seguro quiere estar solo…-un trueno se escuchó muy cerca de ellas, Sherry se sentó en un sillón.

-¿vas a esperarlo al lado de la ventana todo el día?

-por mí lo esperaría bajo la lluvia…

-pero yo no te dejare-se adelantó Sherry seriamente- te gusta ¿no?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Claire, la cual solo respondió:

-eso no tiene que ver Sherry…¿y si lo atrapo algún agente de umbrella? por culpa de haberme dormido él…

-te gusta-afirmó Sherry sonriendo, la niña tenía puesta la cazadora de Leon, le gustaba usar ropa que le quedara grande.

-Sherry Adelina Birkin, a tu cuarto-bromeó Claire con tono maternal, Sherry solo rió mientras se escuchaba el timbre.

Ambas bajaron y vieron como Leon entraba a la casa, dejando su paraguas a mano.

-Leon-susurró Claire acercándose a Leon y abrazandolo, el hombre correspondió.

-perdón por preocuparte-susurró Leon acariciando su pelo pelirrojo.

-¿cómo sabías que…?

-se nota-le respondió Leon en un susurro débil mientras se acercaba a Sherry y la despeinaba.

-bueno…¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Leon asintió lentamente y, decidido, dijo:

-me fue excelente...Claire, te enseñare todo lo que aprendí y dentro de dos semanas iremos a Europa.

-eso significa que…

-sí-asintió Leon- buscaremos a tu hermano. Ponte ropa cómoda, vamos a entrenar en el sotano.

Habian pasado las 2 semanas. Ambos estaban agotados...Leon, quien lleva una musculosa azul y un short rojo tomaba una botella de agua. Claire, quien llevaba una apretada calza gris y una musculosa turquesa, se secaba el sudor con una toalla verde.

El sótano se había convertido en el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. Había unas lonas azules por el lugar, un saco de boxeo, y un refrigerador.

-salimos hoy a la noche, ¿no?-preguntó Claire sentándose junto a Leon, tomando su mano.

-sí-afirmó Leon- tu y Sherry tendran su propia habitación, yo me quedaré la mayoría del tiempo en el hotel del candidato Graham-Leon retiró su mano, no se sentía a gusto…

-Leon…-susurró Claire preocupada- ¿qué pasó hace dos semanas? no me dijiste nada y…

Leon solo suspiró.

-me encontré con… Ada, ¿sí?-Leon apretó su puño, se había acercado mucho a Claire en esas dos semanas- y...fue un error, no debería haberme ido con ella.

-no la mencionaste desde…

-desde que salimos de Racoon, lo se. Y debería habertelo dicho...pero pensé por mucho en ella.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-te acostaste con ella…¿no?-preguntó Claire dudando.

-sí…-Claire asintió.

-no somos pareja ni nada...si quieres llévatela a ella a Francia-exclamó volteando rápidamente y saliendo del sótano.

Sherry, quien estaba en la escalera, observó a Leon.

-¿qué hiciste?

Leon solo negó con la cabeza.

-cometí otro error...anotalo.

**Se que fue cortito...pero no quiero dejarlos sin algo por tanto tiempo. Me cuesta mucho escribir con el estrés de la facultad. Fuí escribiendo de a pedacitos el ultimo mes. Por eso quise publicar este pequeño capítulo en el cual quiero hacer algo especial:**

**Dejen sus preguntas, a partir de ahora, para el especial de preguntas y respuestas de este fic.**

**pueden preguntarle a cualquier personaje, a mí, a los inventados, a los de la saga, como ustedes deseen, cuando termine la historia que quiero contar haré ese capítulo especial (como si fuera un night show)**

**Nos leemos luego...2-J**


	11. Chapter 11

Chris Redfield practicaba sus técnicas de combate con Barry, el cual lo estaba tomando del cuello haciéndole una llave.

-me rindo-dijo Chris golpeando el brazo de Barry, el cual lo soltó.

-¿ya se cansaron de jugar?-exclamó Jill mientras observaba un diario local.

-sí-afirmó Barry- creo que Chris necesita reforzar sus cualidades físicas.

-preferiría mantenerme pequeño y preciso antes que ser una masa de músculos como tú Barry.

Barry solo le resto importancia y se dirigió al balcon del cuarto de hotel.

-mi esposa siempre quiso venir aquí…-susurró con nostalgia- ¿no hay señales de Wesker Jill?

-noup-negó Jill tomando su café- pero parece que un candidato presidencial llegó aqui, quizás Wesker intente atacar…

-a ver-dijo Chris tomando el periódico, se veía una foto de Tobias Graham, un hombre de pelo largo y una barba que cubría gran parte de su cara, a su lado se encontraban 3 agentes del FBI, Rubén, Brad y Leon.

-el candidato vino acompañado de 3 agentes que decidieron mantener su identidad en secreto…-señaló con su dedo a uno-ese tiene cara de ser un niñito de mamá ¿no crees Jill?

-parece lindo-se burló Jill sonriendo, la cicatriz de su nariz había sanado...la de su corazón , al perder a Carlos, no sano tanto.

-no se, debe usar gel para el cabello o algunas de esas cosas ¿cómo es que tiene edad para ser un agente secreto?

-te estas quejando por que tu no eres el agente ¿verdad?-le dijo Barry desde el balcón, Jill solo empezó a reír.

-bueno…¿qué haremos para navidad?-preguntó Chris- ¿vamos a cenar? ¿nos quedamos aquí?

-hagamos un santa secreto, no somos muchos, pero algo de intriga no estaría mal-los tres rieron.

-Traje la comida-dijo Leon quien llevaba una pizza en ambas manos, Sherry corrió para cerrar la puerta- ¿cómo van las cosas aquí Sherry?-preguntó Leon colocando la pizza en la mesa, se encontraban alojados en una casa en un pequeño vecindario.

-Brad, Rubén y Jack están en un restaurante junto al candidato...es una pena que no haya traído a su hija.

-Ashley ¿no?

-sí, deberías conocerla, es agradable.

-solo la viste una vez-dijo Leon riendo-no creo conocerla, solo protegeré a Tobias por lo que resta del año-sonrió poniendo la tele, suspiró al escuchar que las películas estaban dobladas al francés- ¿cómo está Claire? ¿sigue enojada?-la pelirroja se había mostrado algo tosca ante él, cada tanto le agradecia por traerla, pero hace mucho que no lo abrazaba o daba una muestra de afecto hacia él, estaba centrada en encontrar a Chris.

-está arriba con la computadora, no se que hace. Quizas esta viendo porno.

-¡Sherry!-la regaño Leon- no digas eso. ¿de donde sacaste eso?

-no se…-dijo Sherry agarrando una porción de pizza y comiendola.

Leon subió a la habitación de Claire, esta tenía el pelo un poco más largo que lo usual, llevaba unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa de Leon que tambien le quedaba grande.

Observaba la computadora con atención.

-Claire...traje un poco de pizza, ¿quieres?

Claire observó a Leon y sonrió:

-una de las oficinas principales de umbrella se encuentra aquí, a unos cuantos kilómetros. Si me infiltro en ella…

-Claire..-susurró Leon- no se si infiltrarse en una base seria lo mejor, es muy peligroso.

-pero…¿y si tienen a Chris apresado ahí? podría localizarlo.

Leon suspiró, no quería que Claire entrara sola a una base de umbrella.

-pasemos la navidad...y lo hablamos, ¿está bien?-Claire asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba, caminando con pereza.

Los 3 estaban comiendo lentamente, el contador de la próxima navidad se encontraba en la TV, faltaban diez segundos.

-¡10! ¡9!-gritaba Leon sonriente.

-¡8! ¡7!-siguió Sherry.

Claire, con igual emoción seguia:

-¡6! ¡5! ¡4!

Los tres cantaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡3! ¡2! ¡1!

-¡Feliz navidad!-exclamó Claire sonriendo y abrazando a Leon y Sherry.

-te quiero Claire-susurró Sherry sonriendole a la pelirroja.

-y yo los quiero...a ambos-susurró Claire abrazando a Sherry y hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Leon, el cual se encontraba extrañado ante ese acto- igual, Sherry, tendras que volver a la escuela.

-ya lo se, solo quería fingir que no iba a hacerlo-respondió riendo.

-Leon, ¿podemos ir afuera? Sherry, tus regalos están en el ático.

-vamooos-dijo Sherry corriendo como una niña.

-después no quiere que la tratemos como niña-susurró Leon sonriendo mientras veía que Claire salió al patio.

Leon salió con ella y observó los fuegos artificiales, la pelirroja se abrazaba a si misma.

-Leon-susurró la chica-perdón…

-¿por qué?-preguntó el hombre.

-no puedo culparte de acostarte con Ada...nosotros no éramos ni somos nada-dijo con aire triste- nunca lo seremos ¿verdad?

-Claire...yo...no pienses así. Me importas mucho ¿si? yo...fui un estúpido, me deje llevar por una tentación. Debería haber pensado en cómo podría afectarte si te enteraras.

-Leon, no puedes preveer todo… yo me quedo contenta con tus entrenamientos y por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Tu...Sherry, Brad, Rubén...me hicieron darme cuenta de que tengo más familia que Chris, que no estoy tan sola como creía.

-nunca lo estarás...siempre me tendrás a mí y a Sherry. Somos tu familia, lo digo en serio-dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Claire.

-¿cuidaras a Sherry hasta que su tía reclame la custodia? ¿no?

-ni deberias preguntarlo, esa niña es de lo mejor que me paso. A veces siento que ella me cuida más a mi.

Claire le dedico una sonrisa a Leon.

-estaré tranquila entonces. Gracias Leon.

Claire observó los fuegos artificiales:

-es mi primera navidad sin Chris-susurró la chica.

-y la primera sin mis padres-dijo Leon compadeciendola- cuando todo esto termine...Sherry este con su tía, tú con Chris y yo…-solo, eso quería decir- en casa… quisiera que nos mantendrieramos en contacto, que nos veamos cada tanto y eso. ¿será posible?-preguntó con su voz formal.

-ni deberias preguntarlo-le respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

-¡Leon!-grito Sherry para despertar al hombre, Leon se levantó algo mareado.

-Sherry...son-observó el reloj en la pared- las 4 Am…¿qué pasa?

-Claire no está…

-¿cómo que no está?-preguntó Leon de un salto saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a su placar, se colocó su cazadora.

-desperté para ir al baño, pase por su cuarto y no estaba, la busqué por toda la casa-exclamó la niña preocupada.

-llamaré a Brad, debe estar en la casa de Tobias-empezó a marcar el número mientras pensaba qué hacer- hoy me toca cuidar al candidato, pero confío en que Brad la encontrará.

-¿aloh?-preguntó el hombre del otro lado, era Brad, quien tomaba un café en la sala del hotel de Tobias.

-Brad...Claire desapareció, necesito que nos ayudes a buscarla mañana.

-mierda Leon-susurró Brad- esta bien...mañana intentaré buscarla, pero no prometo mucho.

-perfecto.

-y por cierto...sabemos dónde está Chris, Rubén logró localizarlo hace poco.

-eso es…-Leon pensó en Claire yéndose con su hermano- perfecto…

Ese mismo día Leon se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño, Tobias Charlaba con él.

-Dime Leon, ¿cómo escapaste de Racoon?

-escapé junto a dos amigas-dijo Leon sinceramente- una de ellas desapareció ahora y la estamos buscando.

-lamento oír eso-dijo Tobias saliendo del baño, su barba había sido afeitada- ¿te sientes bien al estar aquí?

-honestamente no me molesta protegerlo, este lugar es demasiado tranquilo-dijo Leon caminando junto al hombre- más que el trabajo de policía que yo deseaba…

-te entiendo-dijo Tobias- honestamente esto de proteger candidatos es rídiculo, pero después de Racoon...no quieren tener miedo de perder gente en algún atentado.

-y los entiendo a ellos-dijo Leon abriendo la puerta al hombre, el cual le agradeció con un gesto de la mano.

-encontrarán a tu amiga Leon, estoy seguro-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba para degustar un plato local que se veía delicioso.

-¿quieres un poco?-preguntó el hombre.

-de hecho yo debo probarlo, en caso de que lo hayan envenenado-dijo Leon sonriendo.

Sherry, quien solo hacía garabatos en paint, se encontraba preocupada, en todo el día no habían descubierto el paradero de Claire. Le preocupaba perderla...así como perdió la vida que tuvo en Racoon. No quería perder su nueva vida actual.

Un ruido la sacó de su concentración, era una notificación del correo electrónico de Leon.

Sherry abrió el mail y, sorprendida solo logró exclamar:

-¡Brad! ¡ven aquí!

Leon degustaba una porción de pure cedida por Tobias. Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del hotel, por lo que Leon se levantó a abrirla, Brad se encontraba ahí.

-Brad, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Baja, Rubén y Sherry te lo explicaran muchacho-dijo el hombre con su típico tono paternal guiñando el ojo- yo me quedaré con Tobias.

Leon bajo las escaleras rapidamente, encontró a Rubén y a Sherry esperandolo en un auto.

-¿qué ocurré?-preguntó Leon mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atras.

Sherry, quien llevaba unos lentes de sol (aunque fuera de noche) le extendió una transcripción del email enviado por Claire.

-esto no puede ser…-susurró Leon- debemos ayudarla.

-no podemos-dijo Rubén arrancando el auto- si el gobierno francés se entera de que pisaste esa isla estarás en problemas, tu y todo el país.

-¿y qué podemos hacer entonces?-preguntó Leon, la respuesta apareció en su mente- Chris…¿sabes donde esta?

-Ahí nos dirigimos Leon-dijo Rubén sonriendo- te dejaré hablar con él y después sustituiras a Brad, en teoría estamos asegurando el terreno.

-Pero..¿cómo esperas que lo convezca?-preguntó Leon.

-tienes una placa del FBI niño-le recordó Brad- dile que sabes todo sobre él. Y cuando quieras ponerte serio sacate los anteojos, ¿entendido?

-¿no puedes acompañarme?-preguntó Leon.

-no...esta será una prueba-dijo el hombre deteniéndose ante el hotel de mala muerte en el que se hospedaban los ex miembros de stars- cualquier caso...te ayudaré, ¿si?

-entendido…-dijo Leon bajando.

-no le digas que te queres coger a Claire-bromeó Sherry, Leon le restó importancia y entró al hotel. El recepcionista estaba dormido, Leon tomo su cuaderno y vió a los nombres de Chris, Jill y Barry en una habitación, la trece.

El hombre, algo preocupado, subió las escaleras y toco la puerta.

-¿si?-preguntó una mujer de pelo castaño, Leon se sorprendió al verla...era hermosa.

-hola…¿Jill Valentine?-preguntó el hombre- ¿se encuentra Chris Redfield aquí?

Jill observó a Leon de arriba a abajo.

-no-dijo cortantemente la mujer cerrando la puerta.

-¿quíen era?-preguntó Chris observando a Jill.

-no lo sé..y no me importa-dijo Jill- parece ser del FBI, el agente del diario...debieron seguirnos. A lo mejor vienen a matarnos-exclamó Jill nerviosa y atropelladamente, desde la muerte de Carlos se había vuelto paranoica con cada desconocido.

-Jill...por favor, tranquilízate-dijo Chris abrazándola, Jill solo correspondió mientras recordaba a Carlos.

Leon, del otro lado de la puerta solo suspiró y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando que hacer.

-al demonio-susurró el hombre- es sobre Claire Redfield-grito a la puerta, Chris solo corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Chris!-gritó Jill, Leon solo observó al hombre.

-¿qué sabes de Claire?

Leon pensó sus palabras por unos segundos y le extendió la transcripción del mail de Claire.

-tu hermana y yo...sobrevivimos a Racoon city, como ustedes. La ayude a recuperarse y la hospede en mi casa por 2 meses. Vinimos aquí pensando en encontrarte, pero Claire desapareció-Leon se quitó los anteojos.

\- se que es raro que alguien se presente así de la nada...pero yo no puedo rescatar a Claire, sería un peligro si el gobierno francés lo descubre-extendió la mano a Chris- ¿y quién mejor que un compañero del RPD para rescatarla? además, se alegrará de verte-dijo con una sincera sonrisa- te pido de corazón que rescates a mi...amiga.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-preguntó Chris mirando al joven frente a él.

-Leon Scott Kennedy.

-Tu tío...era John Kennedy, ¿no?-preguntó Chris. Leon, sorprendido de la pregunta, asintió- el fue uno de los que me acepto en la fuerza aérea…

Jill se acercó a Chris y le dijo:

-Chris...ve con Claire, te necesita.

Chris observó a Jill.

-¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-confió en él Chris-dijo Jill decidida.

**Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy, honestamente no sé como seguirá todo esto. Pero obvio después de este capítulo sigue el código verónica.**

**Pero..quiero informar que el canon en relación con este fic será flexible. Cambiare algunas cosas, incluso fechas de eventos, todo en pro de contar la historia como me sea más fácil. No ignorare los resident 4, 5 y 6, pero los alterare un poco.**

**Por ejemplo, no me creo que Chris y Sherry nunca se hubieran conocido, ¿acaso Claire nunca hizo una cena con su hermano y su hija adoptiva? no me lo creo.**

**En un principio Leon se iba a presentar de forma más bad ass ante Chris…. pero me pareció más humano que demostrara su lado sincero ante él.**

**El próximo capítulo...me gustaría hacerlo de 10 páginas (este tiene 5) y hacerlo como un final de temporada, sobre todo para tomarme un respiro.**

**Amé esta primera temporada que ya esta por acabar, y espero que el resto sea mejor.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, y recuerden que el capítulo 13 será un preguntas y respuestas para los personajes. **

**Los quiere...2-J**


	12. 12: el final

En una plataforma de un portaaviones estadounidense, Claire corrió a abrazar a Leon, el cual la recibió de brazos abiertos.

-no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez-dijo Leon intentando parecer autoritario mientras solo la abrazaba con fuerza, Sherry, Brad, Rubén, Barry, Chris y Jill los observaban sonriendo.

-adivino, se escapó mientras dormías-dijo Chris riendo.

-exactamente-confirmó Leon asintiendo, Claire le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-bueno, al fín pueden conocerse. Chris, él es Leon, Leon, él es Chris-dijo poniéndose entre ellos.

-es el que solo te quiere como amigo, ¿no Claire?-preguntó con un tono amenazante, Claire solo asintió. Leon recordó, asustado, la imagen mental que había tenido hace meses, de Chris dándole una golpiza por rechazar a su hermana.

-¿podemos hablar en privado un segundo?-León asintió y ambos se dirigieron detrás del avión en el que habían llegado Claire y Chris.

-Leon…-empezó Chris, Leon se preparaba para recibir cualquier cosa, excepto lo que en verdad iba a decir el pelinegro- Gracias.

Leon parpadeó dos veces y dijo:

-em...de nada. ¿por qué en específico?-preguntó aún confuso.

-¿estás bromeando? protegiste lo único que tengo en esta vida, Claire. Si tu no hubieras estado...no quiero ni pensar en cómo hubiera sido devorada...esa imagen me atormentaba en mis pesadillas.

-ni lo menciones-dijo Leon mirando al hombre- soy un policía, eso hacemos. Protegí a Sherry y le fui servicial a Claire. Además Rubén y Brad ayudaron mucho.

-proteger y servir...el juramento de todos los policías-dijo Chris sonriendo- No te restes méritos, creo que sin dudas hubieras sido un STARs, por lo que me contó Claire eres un desgraciado muy valiente.

-¿era necesario el insulto?-preguntó Leon.

-lo agrega a todo creeme.

-entonces te contó...todo.

-sí, también sobre Sherry, el hotel...Connor.

Leon solo suspiró con tristeza, Chris colocó su mano en el hombro de Leon.

-eres un buen hombre Leon, y en serio te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana. Pensé que eras un imbécil cuando te vi entrar, pero cuando te abriste y te quitaste esos anteojos de mierda supe que podía creer en ti. De un policía a otro-Chris extendió su mano- en serio te agradezco-Leon estrechó su mano sonriendo, Chris le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿interrumpo?-dijo Claire saliendo de detrás del avión.

-¿qué crees?-preguntó Chris colocando su mano en el pelo de su hermana y sonriendo- estaba agradeciendole a Leon por soportarte, le enviare un pavo en navidad seguramente.

Leon sonrió, ese pavo no estaría mal, aunque fuera una broma.

-¿qué van a hacer?-preguntó Leon mirando a los hermanos.

-Claire y yo vamos a volver a casa, planificaremos el juicio a umbrella junto a mis compañeros… y nos pondremos al corriente-Leon sonrió con cierta inseguridad, Claire lo noto y le dió un abrazo.

-debemos reunirnos con los muchachos de Blueberry, estarán interesados sobre cómo nos fue al resto.

-obviamente-dijo Leon sonriendo abrazando a Claire, se quedaron así por unos segundos. Habian traido sus maletas, por lo que Claire ya iba a irse en un jet que Leon les facilito, Leon, los agentes y Sherry tomarían otro para volver a estados unidos. No se iban a ver por un tiempo.

Leon y Claire se dirigieron a Sherry, la joven sabía que era el momento de la despedida, por lo que caminó directo hacia Claire para abrazarla.

-¿seguros que no quieren adoptarme?-preguntó Sherry abrazando a Leon y Claire, los cuales se observaron por unos segundos, sonrieron. ¿cuantas veces se habían sentido como una familia? Leon pensaba que ya lo eran, habían pasado momentos: buenos, no tan buenos, peleas, pizzas en el atardecer, películas y hasta capítulos de los simpsons juntos.

No necesitaban adoptar a Sherry para ya serlo, ellos eran famili

Mientras sonreían juntos recordando esos momentos, ambos al unísono dijeron:

-no.

-y tampoco tendrás un cachorro-agregó Claire, quien se adelantó a lo que Leon iba a decir.

-te extrañaré Claire, Leon es bueno, pero ambos juntos son el mejor duo.

-eso por que no nos viste a los hermanos Redfield en acción-dijo Chris abrazando a su hermana por los hombros, Claire hizo una pose de heroína de acción de película de clase B.

-noup, Leon es mejor-dijo Sherry sonriéndole a Chris.

-ya veremos niña-dijo Chris estrechandole la mano respetuosamente.

Brad Y Rubén solo le hicieron un gesto en la cabeza a Claire a modo de despedida, la cual se los devolvió.

-gracias por cuidar a su hermana-dijo Barry sonriéndole a Leon, el solo asintió.

-en serio, Chris estaba preocupado...aunque no nos lo muestra mucho-dijo Jill abrazando a Leon- pareces un buen hombre, me alegro de que Claire haya estado a salvo.

-emmm bueno, es lo que debía hacer-dijo Leon sonriendo.

Barry y Jill se despidieron de Leon, el cual les dedico un saludo con la mano.

Chris, sus compañeros y Claire subieron al jet. Leon observó como este despegaba y como Claire lo miraba desde la ventana.

Sherry se acercó a Leon y le palmeó la espalda.

-fallé-dijo de forma dramática- no están caminando juntos hacia al amanecer, ni me adoptaron, ni son pareja-dijo con un aire de tristeza actuado.

-bueno Sherry, no siempre se consigue todo lo que quieres-ambos empezaron a caminar hacia Brad y Rubén.

-¿ni a Ada?

-no, tampoco-suspiró Leon dándole un pequeño pisotón a la niña, la cual rió, ambos observaron a Brad y Rubén, los cuales fumaban unos habanos franceses.

-¿terminaron?-preguntó Brad caminando hacia el jet.

-sí, como pudiste ver. ¿qué es lo próximo en la lista?-preguntó Leon.

-No mucho-dijo Rubén largando humo por la boca- ahora volveremos a casa, debes entrenar con Krauser para mantenerte en forma y esperar a que te llamen para una misión.

-¿seguirán en casa?-preguntó Sherry sonriendo.

Brad y Rubén se miraron, el 2do se agachó para hablar con la rubia:

-lo siento Sherry, pero el periodo de custodia a Leon ya termino...Leon puede defenderse solo. Pero podemos ir a comer hamburguesas cuando quiera, señorita-dijo sonriendo, Sherry lo abrazó fuertemente-tranquila, podremos jugar a las cartas en el avión camino a casa.

-no fue tan difícil proteger al candidato ¿verdad?-preguntó Brad, tirando lo poco que quedaba de su habano, Leon solo se encogió de hombros.

-no fue complicado, aunque me centré más en buscar a Chris.

Brad asintió.

-no vas a tener tanta libertad la próxima-dijo Brad-deberás centrarte al cien por ciento en la misión.

-con ustedes supervisando no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para no centrarme en la misión-repitió imitandolo.

-sobre eso…

-oh mierda-dijo Leon viéndolo, Sherry se acercó a ambos y observó a ambos hombres- ¿qué pasa?

-Rubén y yo seremos la guardia personal de Tobías y de su hija Ashley, no compartiremos misiones al menos que sea un caso muy específico.

Leon asintió, dibujando una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios.

-tranquilo, Jack se asegurará de que no te mandes cagadas-dijo Brad entrando al jet privado, Sherry y Leon lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa Leon solo dio un suspiró largo y lleno de alivio.

Brad y Rubén, quienes estaban en un auto, se despidieron de Leon y Sherry con un bocinazo. Ambos se observaron, estaban en la reja de la casa. Leon, quien llevaba las valijas, abrió la puerta de la reja y dejo ambas valijas en la puerta de la casa, sentándose en la escalerita del porche.

Tenía una expresión reflexiva en su rostro.

-¿Leon?-preguntó Sherry observando al hombre.

Leon levantó la vista:

-¿sí?-le respondió Leon. Sherry, percatandose de algo, se dirigió a la puerta, tomando las llaves ocultas debajo del tapete.

-estaré en tu sótano, si quieres hablar solo dilo…-dijo entrando junto a su valija, Leon observó el porche de la casa de arriba a abajo, se pasó ambas manos por la cara mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

No estaba seguro de por que se sentó como lo hizo. De alguna forma...esperaba que su madre le abriera la puerta, que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Pero no lo era, su madre estaba muerta, su padre y tío también. Debía aceptarlo, ahora solo debía mantenerse fuerte por Sherry y asegurarse de que ella pudiera estar a salvo hasta que vuelva con su tía.

Tras eso estaría…

-solo, estarías solo y esa es tu preocupación-dijo Markus mientras le sonreía a Leon. Se encontraban en el consultorio de Markus, había pasado una semana desde que se despidió de Claire. El consultorio de Markus era pequeño, cuadrado, con paredes color crema, un escritorio de madera con 2 silas enfrentadas, un diván y una ventana que daba a la ciudad.

-Pero en Racoon también hubiera estado solo-quiso responderle Leon, pero Markus negó con la cabeza.

-ibas a llamar a tu madre todos los días seguramente-dijo Markus con su típica voz tranquilizadora- por lo que veo eres alguien que necesita reafirmar que no está solo. ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste al llegar a Racoon?

-buscar la estación de policía, para saber que mierda estaba pasando.

-estas a la defensiva-dijo Markus, Leon le había pedido que le remarcara cuando se pusiera así- y al no llegar quisiste salvar a Claire, tanto para reafirmar tu situación de policía, como para saber que no eras el único pequeño asustado en esa ciudad.

-bueno...puede ser-admitió Leon.

-después, intentaste mantenerte junto a Ada para ayudarla…

-y despues ella me ayudo-dijo Leon mirando a su psicólogo desde el diván.

-y por eso te enamoraste de ella-bromeó Markus, Leon extendió sus manos hacia el techo y dijo:

-¿en serio? ¿tú también?

-el resto te molestaba con Claire-dijo Markus riendo, Leon rió también.

-la extrañaré-susurró Leon.

-y también extrañaras a Sherry, lo sé-dijo Markus tomando su café caliente de su escritorio- pero…¿por qué es un adios?-preguntó Markus.

-¿por qué vivirán en otras partes del país?

-bueno, pero te puedes reencontrar con ellos, reunirte algunas veces al año ¿no lo crees?

-puede ser-dijo Leon suspirando.

-podrías visitar también a los chicos de Blueberry ¿no crees? ahora eres totalmente libre. Puedes vivir recorriendo el país, a menos que te necesiten en la casa blanca-dijo Markus sonriéndole- debes saber que no estas solo Leon, los tiempos del orfanato ya pasaron.

Leon sabía que las palabras de Markus eran ciertas.

Pero le costaba aceptarlo. Tras salir, Leon tomo el telefono fijo y realizó una llamada.

-¿Kevin? hola… estaré de vacaciones por un tiempo y queria preguntar si podría visitarlos.

Ya habían pasado unos meses de su vuelta a europa, Leon se encontraba en una nueva rutina. Vestido con su pullover naranja, se dispuso a limpiar su jeep como todos los domingos.

Había dedicado sus meses de descanso a pensar...pensar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido en el año de 1998.

Leon tenia una nueva misión. No era una misión del gobierno, no era una misión de nivel nacional, era un objetivo, una meta personal.

No iba a perder a nadie más, él protegeria a todos los que pudiera.

No volvería a fallar.

**Y este es. Gracias por acompañarme por este viaje del fanfic, un gusto volver, un gustazo leer sus reviews.**

**Admitiré que en varios momentos no supe que hacer con esto, lo digo en serio, y hasta siento que la alargué un poco, Pero eso no importa.**

**La universidad me esta matando, honestamente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y bueno, obviamente no puedo escribir un fic por dia como en el verano.**

**Se acercan las vacaciones de invierno...y quizás actualice en ese momento. En caso de querer y poder seguir lo próximo seria esto:**

**Resident evil 3.5 y un proyecto ambicioso sin título aún, un apocalipsis total en el universo de resident evil (me inspire tras ver the walking dead).**

**La sección de preguntas sigue abiertisima, ya saben que hacer. Es posible que al dar por terminada la historia llegue mucha gente y en unos meses publicar el preguntas y respuestas a los personajes.**

**Un gusto viajar con ustedes.**

**2-J**


End file.
